Beau Monde Nightworld
by t0mgrlr1ku
Summary: Only the truest bonds can protect you from your immortal enemies. Rinslet must navigate through her dangerous world, confront temptations of forbidden love, and never once let her gaurd down, or the evil undead will make her one of them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Pre-story:

The kingdom of Whittleton goes against all determaints of normal. Throughout the entire country lives an "underground" society. It's whats all around us - living in union with the humans. This society is called Nightworld - where vampires, werewovles, witches and other creatures of darkness live among us.

Within the government of the Nightworld is a ranking system - each creature belongs to a certain amount of power in the government depending on their ranks.

Werewolves are very low on the government branch system. Their kind is very timid and prefers the outskirts of town to the entire city. Tame and furocious - just as contradicting as it's being.

Witches are rated very high on the government branch system. Each and every witch has physcic ability and is classed in one of the four elements. Earth, fire, water and air. A witches form is very much the same of a humans so they can walk among them freely.

Vampires are the ruling creature on the branch system since there are a main predetor. Their councils control the Nightworld. There are 2 types of vampires. Maya vampires are pureblooded and are born from a royal family. Each royal family is branched in the government - the leaders usually referred to as "Kings","Queens","Prince" or "Princess". Maya vampires tend to have long, slender builds - never getting too bulky. They also have hints of magic worked through their blood - they can use a type of controlling magic called compulsion. It makes people do whatever they want with no qeustons asked - this is how vampires feed.

The second type of vampire is a Fern vampire. These vampires arn't born, but made. There are 2 common ways to create a Fern vampires. First, if a Maya vampire wants to turn into one all they have to do is drain the blood from a victom. Second, a Fern vampire can create another Fern vampire by feeding a victom their own blood and then killing them. Fern vampires have no place on the government or royal system - or on the earth for that matter. These vampires are deadly to get into a fight with - because their fast, strong and can use complusion beyond a whole new level. Theres only 2 ways to kill a Fern vampire without it coming back to life. One, you could disembody it - then burn it. Or stab them in the heart with a gold dagger witches have charmed with all four elements.

Because Maya vampires are the main predetor, the nightworld has created these rules that they must follow:

**1) **Never are they to make a kill

**2)** It is forbiddon to turn a human.

**3) **They must never fall inlove with a human.

All these creatures live among eachother - creating the Nightworld.

Characters:

**Rinslet Walker** - The rebellious princess of Whittleton. She attends the common Princess academy in the town, along with all other princesses of other realms and throughout the country. Rinslet has a deep, dark hatred for vampires - dead or alive.

**Andrew Walker **- Rinslets older brother who was killed by a gang of vampires when they lived on their own for the first 8 years of their life.

**Sven **- a witch who use to be the greatest vampire hunter throughout the kingdom - now he is retired and working within the castle walls as Rinslets Chancelor.

**Kyoko** - a witch who attends Rinslets school. She is the princess of the witch realm. Kyoko is Rinslets best friend and the two often ditch school to hang out at bars or clubs.

**Saya **- A Maya vampire who was involved with Rinslets older brother. Not much is known about her history..For now.

These are the more main characters. Theres a reason why I didn't put Train down - but he too is a very important character as well. I want to keep him a surprise until I can get the story up.


	2. Prolouge  PREP!

Prep-Chapter:

**Author's statement –** Because there's a lot of information to know about the characters and the story is too short to go full in to detail this prep chapter will have you up to date with their backgrounds and such. I'm not putting everything in here, just the stuff that I think will be too long to describe in the chapters!

In life, you live, die and move on. But sometimes that can be changed.

There's a whole world of creatures out there that defy these mortal rules. This is called the Night world, and you're either in it, or not. All creatures are involved in the night world – except for Fern vampires. They are – literally – the walking dead. They're strong, they're fast and killing them is a bitch because they're immortal. And they kill without mercy or hesitation. There's only two known ways to kill a Fern: golden stake through the heart, or disembody them and set them on fire.

Andrew, my brother, was quite a fanatic about the Night world – especially vampires. It amazed him to no end – their government and their living styles. He started to become obsessed with them, until it became a need to be one of them. When we were growing up on our own, he started to conduct research on how to become a vampire. Through the years and years of trial and error, he finally found a way. But with this knowledge he was widely known throughout the Night world as a threat. This knowledge was a taboo in the Night world.

An Upry is what it was called – the final result of all his work and research. This is what he became. Upry's are ultimately a vampire – but their not pure. They are created by following very specific guidelines. First, there has to be a royal vampire willing to change the human. Saya was this vampire. She was beautiful and kind. She was also in love with my brother; she had also broken a Night world rule.

Next, Saya and Andrew had to forge a very powerful bond together called a soul bond. This is a magical imprint between the mind and soul of two people – no one knows how it can happen to humans as well as non-humans, but it does. For every person in the world there is only one other person out there that they are bonded to, and they would never know it until they met. So forging this bond is not easy – as they are not bonded together to begin with. So Andrew had to die by Saya's hands and then be brought back by a witch, taking half of Saya's 'soul'.

After the bond is made, Saya has to take 2 vials of her blood and spike it with gold, and the four elements then store it for ten days so the magic can sink in. During this time both of them had to become Fern vampires. Then, on the tenth day they both drink the blood from the vials. Saya's blood will recognize her as a royal and bring her back to being a Maya vampire – and in this process through the bond Andrew became a vampire. He became an Upry – an unnatural being not born of true vampire genes. From what I know, an Upry had mostly all the good traits of a vampire, good eyesight, super hearing, fast reflexes and sun issues.

Andrew lived as this kind of vampire for two years, and during this we were preparing for becoming the heirs to the throne.

I attended the Princess Academy, a school where every princess from different realms got together and got taught how to be graceful and beautiful. School was really lame, and I'm not saying that because every teenager thinks so – it really was. It was pathetic actually. I started going to this school ever since I came back from being own my own with my brother for eight years.

He didn't attend a school, instead he had followed our Father around and got taught by him personally – that's often what the princes of the family do. Andrew was first at the throne since he was the oldest and the only son. It was his job to one-day rule the country so he had to make sure his façade never slipped up, so being out of the eye of public that would keep his staus locked.

Anyways, princes and princess were always kept apart from each other – especially if they were suppose to get married. Some stupid higher council group thought this would be for the best – because cheating was a very big issue here.

Let me explain why, humans are, either, born pretty or work at being pretty. That's the way it is with the Princess academy so on a scale of 1 to 10 a human princess is an average 5 or 6. But when other princesses of different worlds are folded into the picture… It's a tough competition. First there are the werewolves – their often shy and keep to themselves. The only one I know and have seen is Eve. She's cute, blonde and smart – but never talks to anyone.

Next are the Witch princesses, they are often given a bad name because they always run around with other men – some folk around here call them gypsy's or vixens – but they are very beautiful. My best friend, Kyoko Kurosaki is a witch princess, she is petite, funny, bubbly and very pretty.

Finally there's the Vampire princesses. We don't have much vampire princesses and they are not actual princesses. It's a different working of systems when it comes to them. Every royal family has a son or a daughter – a prince or a princess – and they all get transferred here. But there's only one royal family that has the actual princess of the realm – and she's dead. Yeah, it was Saya – my other best friend. We grew up together even before the academy and she was 'involved' with my brother before we found out about all of this. She was beautiful, charming, graceful and bubbly – I looked up to her. And I also hated her.

I didn't hate her as a person – just for what she was. A Maya vampire. It just wasn't right – their government was messed and corrupted, they got to go around and kill to live when other creatures died on the spot for making a kill. Their entire existence was corrupted. They were the reason Andrew and me lived in hell everyday on our own. Vampires are evil. And unnatural, it isn't right for them to prey on the innocent. That's what I believe.

Sven Vollfied also believes this. Or, rather, believed. He was once the greatest vampire hunter to live, until he quit and started working with the castle as my fathers Chancellor. He also works as my advisor and is my instructor – teaching me defence and fighting skills everyday before and after school.

He was invincible. A badass. A God.

Normally, witches are best known to have magical powers and sit on their asses running 'physic booths', but Sven is different.

His Father was a witch, but his mother was a pureblood vampire. Never before then had anyone known vampires could reproduce with different magical creatures, Sven told me that he has the magical abilities of a witch – he specializes in water – and the fast reflexes, good eye sight and hearing from the vampire side. When he was very young, his mother killed his father and then she became a Fern vampire. She threatened him before leaving, saying that she was going to find him and awaken him.

Devastated, he taught himself how to fight, made his own weapons and he began hunting vampires. He was a patrol dog for many years – taking out Maya vampires who stepped out of the lines, he even battled with Fern vampires. He was a beast himself – a Godly beast. A badass.

By the way, my name's Rinslet Walker. I'm seventeen years old, training to become a vampire hunter so I can protect _and_ kill vampires all while preparing to one day rule a kingdom with creatures I hate.

Hey, no one said being a princess was easy.

**Notes:**

So, that's it! Basically all the goods you need to know before the story gets rolling -alot more will be explained in full detail as the story gets rolling - such as how her brother died and how Saya died and more!

The story WILL be up tonight or tomorrow! That I will promise you! So, keep an eye out and, oh yeah, I'm going to change the summery because it sucks. LOL. So that will be a change too..Anyways enjoy this for now and chapter one will be up before you know it !


	3. The Shift

Pre-story:

I was already awake before Andrew crept into the room. I heard his soft footsteps walk over to my bed. Slowly, I got up and looked up at him. My eyes were still a bit groggy from sleep, and his form was blurred slightly, but I could make out his facial expression perfectly. It was a mixture of emotions playing on his face; grief, anger, confusion – but the most obvious one of all was fear.

"Andrew?" I wiped the sleep from my eyes as he perched his tall frame on the edge of my bed. His hand touched my face and his thumb stroked my jaw gently.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, his voice as gentle as his touch.

"Mm. No not really," too many thoughts were running through my mind for me to sleep. Although I was having a nice dream; I was on a beach, the sun shining down on a hot guy and me. He was leaning over my body, rubbing sunscreen on my skin…

"Me too." My eyes were starting to adjust to the darkness and I could begin to make out my brothers features. He had brown hair tousled around his head and pale, smooth skin. It was still too dark to see his eyes – and they were covered with the fringes of his bangs. His expression was still the same, bubbling his emotions to the surface. Something he wasn't very good at was hiding his feelings; Andrew was like an open book.

"What's wrong?" I reached up and touched his face – surprised to find him sweating, "Andrew?"

He dropped his hand from my face and shifted away from my touch, "it's nothing. I think I'm just getting a fever." Another thing he couldn't do very well was lie.

I swung my legs underneath me so I was kneeling on the bed, "Andrew, don't lie. If there's something wrong you can tell me. I'm your sister. You can trust me," I put my hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"How long can we keep running Rins?" he said after a long pause. The question took me off guard.

"I-I don't know." I thought about my answer again, "I know that they are looking for us. It could be anytime now," the thought of going back to that place grinded my gears. I clenched my teeth and dropped my hand from his shoulder. The castle was not a place I wanted to return to again.

What happened next was so fast. Andrew shot up from my bed, and ran to the tiny window in the small, wooden room. I didn't know what he saw, but he stumbled back several steps and began grabbing his sword. I shot up from the bed too at this point, racing to the window.

It was dark and foggy outside – impossible to see anything. I heard the trees being blown around; their leaves rustling in the winds touch and the horses were slightly stirred. Then I saw it – a shadow a couple of feet away from the small cottage. I gasped and turned away from the window, running to the door.

"Andrew their here!" I yelled. He was already behind me, his sword wrapped around his waist – not like he knew how to use the weapon.

We both bolted out of the room and towards the back door before we started to hear banging on the front door – the weak wood giving out under their strength. Just whom did the castle send?

Crouching down behind the back door, Andrew pulled my ear close to his mouth.

"Go to the horses and run. Get as far away from here as possible!"

"But what about –"

"Don't worry about me, just get out of here. I will be right behind you. Now go!" His command was like magic – and before I could argue he was already running towards the stranger.

I held back my tears and bolted out the door into the cold night. The fog was hard to see through, but I managed to make it to our two mares that we had tied to the post of the fence. Relief hit me when I ran up to them.

"Oh God!" I touched the light brown mares nose, she huffed before standing on her hind legs – letting out a loud neigh. When she landed she landed on my foot – even in the stir of the night I heard the bones crack under the pressure. Spasms attacked my body before I screamed in pain and toppled to the ground, reaching for my foot and squeezing it - as if I could glue the bones back together.

Then the black mare also began to get frightened, they both back away from me as far as possible – making horrible noises.

In a split second I realized what was going on. Castle guards were more professional about this kind of raid, they came and left without a trace – it was the way they were taught. I remember when they first came for us in this exact location – they were stealthy and planned. It wasn't the castle guards who were out here. It was Vampires. As soon as the thought registered I heard Andrew screaming from the house. It was loud and horrible and then just as quickly it gurgled to an end.

I listened more, trying to muffle my own screams from piercing into the night. It was silent except for the whispers of voices.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"Find her!"

My breathing came out in fast, shivering pants, my heart racing in my chest. The horses pulled hard on the thin rope until it broke loose and they bolted into the dark woods.

I held onto my foot tighter, clenching my teeth together. Everything around me stirred and I was barely able to pick up the footsteps next to me. I looked up and to see a tall shadow standing over me.

"No!" I screamed and the figure reached down, pulling me up by my hair. This time I screamed from the pain that came from both my head and my foot. He pulled me up to his height, my feet barley touching the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, getting only a glimpse of the man who was holding me. He had dark hair and eyes. His pale skin was covered in red blood and his large fangs probed over his bottom lip that was in a twisted smile.

I felt one last bolt of pain – his fangs ripped into my neck and bit down, tearing through a large chunk of my skin, then he jerked his head back, searing through my artery. The world around me turned black.

**Chapter 1:**

I was dreaming. I knew because I was with my older brother, Andrew – who has been dead for more then three years. Even in death he still had that admirable aura around him – pulling you in, automatically making you love him. His dark, always styled, yet scruffy brown hair was tousled around his head. Unlike me his skin was pale and he had wide, exotic emerald jade eyes.

Although, there was something different about his eyes from the way I remember them – bright and smiling – they were now dark and dangerous.

"Rinslet," his voice sent shivers up my spin. He took a step closer, his hand reaching up and cupping my face gently.

"You've grown," his thumb was gently stroking my jaw, just like when I was younger. His skin was ice cold, just like his words. Something about his touch made me twitch in anticipation. A strange feeling surrounded me as both of us stood on this plane of darkness clouded with streaks of purple and red blended together.

"And you haven't changed." I stated the obvious – a mistake on my behalf.

Andrew dropped his hand – his smile turning dark, "of course I haven't, Rinslet. I'm dead!" he laughed as if he had just made a joke, but I didn't find anything he was saying funny.

In an instant everything around him turned dark and cold. He looked up at me through his bangs, his face flashing dangerously, "and you should be too, Rinslet."

"Wha-"

"You should be here with me Rinslet,"

Then, suddenly it was like the earth burst open. As if on command, pale faces and bodies sprang up from everywhere – surrounding me – making my hair stand on end. They were all horrible – gaunt and skulls like faces – their skin translucent; their eyes and mouths were hollow and they all wore the same sad, sad facial expression. The black background disappeared – all I could see was this fog of white, sad faces with all of them opening and closing their mouths, but no sound was coming out.

My head began to pound, my skull feeling like it might explode. I clenched at it, closing my eyes but still not escaping those ghosts – they were in my head.

_You should be here with me._

The pounding and ripping increased – as if the words were being drilled directly into my skull against my will.

_You should be here with me._

The more the pain rung through me the more I recognized the faces. They were all very faint until I seen one that looked strangely familiar. Then I saw her. Saya. I hadn't known her for that long but she was a good friend. The only Maya Vampire I was willing to befriend. Then she had been murdered…

She looked the same as she did before she died. Dark haired. Beautiful. Regal. And like all the rest of the ghost she had the same sad look on her face. The blackness behind her grew bigger and bigger and she pointed to it, back at me, then back to the black hole.

Then realization shot through me. I didn't know how I knew, but I knew that had to be the entrance to Death – the place I had come back from. This must have been just the boarder.

Saya pointed back at me and then back, and Andrew joined her. He was now just as translucent as she was. They kept pointing to me and then back at the patch of darkness. I didn't need them to speak to understand what they were saying. _You shouldn't have lived. You need to come back with us…_

I started screaming. And screaming.

I woke up to Sven's handsome face hovering over my own, worry coloring his expression. My breathing was laboured; sitting up I ran a hand through my soaked hair and made a face.

"Gross," I groaned. Sven sat on the edge of my bed facing me; he reached up and placed his wrist on my forehead.

"Are you alright, your Highness?"

I pushed his arm away from me, "don't call me that."

Sven let out a long sigh and his face slipped into a smile, "you sure gave me quite the scare. His majesty sends me to awake you for school and I'm welcomed by you screaming and thrashing around in your sleep," he explained.

"My Father?" I scooted to the end of the bed, letting my feet dangle off the edge. Sven nodded and stood up, his green eye beaming down on me. He always wore a black eye patch on his right eye. I had only ever seen it once – his right eye was brown, a completely opposite colour of his natural eye. He never told me how he got it and whenever I brought it up he just smiled sincerely and tugged down on his hat.

"So, I suppose your not going to tell me what you were dreaming of," he cocked his head to the side, his bang fringes tilting to one side.

"It was nothing. Really," I shook my head, not wanting to recall memories of the nightmare. I hopped off the bed, straightening out my night attire – a pair of silky, baby blue boxer briefs and a matching slinky tank top.

Sven stared at me for a moment before blushing and turning around. A smile crept onto my face; I realized I couldn't let this opportunity pass.

On impulse, I sped towards him, filling the tiny bit of space between us fast – doing it slow would have gotten me caught. My hand automatically reached out, going in for his wrist. But I slipped up, my hands catching hold of his hand. In a split second he spun around, and grabbed me like I weighed nothing and threw me to the ground, pinning me there.

"Damnit," I puffed, as the pain began stabbing at me. Sven wasn't afraid to go easy on me – something I thanked him for often. How can you learn anything if they go easy on you?

"The battle cry sort of gave you away," I blushed unaware that I had yelled. My body was pressed tightly under Sven's.

I took the defeat with a smile – not letting something like this make me feel weak. He out weighed me considerably. Not to mention his strength – I knew better then to doubt him. He wasn't bulky, but his body had a lot of hard, lean muscle.

"Your too good!" I often told him that. It was true, he was good. He was amazing. I sometimes complain when we spar because of the major skill and strength difference – I guess there were some good points to having such a kick-ass mentor, I've found that it has made me a lot stronger; I can start fights and come out with a win.

He chuckled a nice, sweet tone, "Your getting better everyday Rinslet." I gazed up at him, a smile tugging at my lips.

Not only was he strong, he was undeniably handsome. One of the downfalls about him being half Vampire is that he doesn't age – or at least his appearance doesn't. He still looked very young even though he was 7 years older then I. He was also a very good advisor; he was lenient, calm and badass – never selling me out when I do something stupid, which is all the time. My last Chancellor, Creed, always snitched on me. He never let the leash loose for a second. Also, he was a little bit strange; I swear he sometimes took a first class trip to crazy Ville.

"You really think so?" I chewed on my lip sheepishly. Then, all of a sudden, it occurred to me that he was still holding me down. His fingers clutched my wrist – which was burning. I hadn't noticed his hat was off until I seen his green hair hanging over his face. And, oh God, did he ever smell good! I could barely breath, and not due to my lungs being nearly crushed.

"Of course. With more practise, in no time you'll be a pro." He answered honestly. On the surface he sounded normal, like the tingle of his touch or heat of his penetrating eyes were just pigments of my imagination. But I knew they weren't. His eyes lit up and I knew that right then and there – or maybe earlier – he noticed me, actually, noticed me. My mind swirled, his breath pooling over my face didn't help matters either. My brain scrambled for something to say – something professional.

Then I considered a thought for a moment; I imagined myself holding a gold stake and being feared by all Vampires. The tidal wave of happiness rolled through me, before it turned cold. Another thought arose itself; I would have to kill. My insides turned cold and painful, the memory of this morning's nightmare bubbled to the surface. All those mixed feelings rolled around in my stomach – anger, sadness, and fear – making it feel heavy.

"Rinslet?" his voice brought me out of my trance – bringing me back to my room. Sven stared at me calmly, his eye coloured with worry. I shook off the thick feelings.

"So…Umm…Got anymore moves to teach me?" Sven grinned widely – showing off his smooth, white teeth. My heart leaps, and I gnaw on my bottom lip. Sven was memorizing. All the dark feelings lifted; leaving behind the tingling joy he caused my body to shutter with.

Then we heard a knock on the door, and a maid calling Sven's name.

"Sven, His Majesty has called for you."

He shifted off me, leaning back on his heels and rose, "I'll be right there."

I scrambled up and rocked back on my heels, mentally kicking myself as Sven strode towards the door. I was crushing on my mentor – my Chancellor! Sure we had been close, and he was sweet and patient – but he was seven years older then me, not that that's much of a difference. But it changes things – it means he did things before me. Learning how to write, read before me. And then, with his good looks, he was kissing before me…

"Rinslet, get ready for school," he said; and with a quick, low bow, he turned around, the door now closed firmly between us.

I tried to take a bath in peace – with no reeling thoughts, tingling sensations or sensual comments. But it was all replaying in my head, when I know it shouldn't have been. Feelings like that didn't belong here. This was worst then…Well it was just bad.

The hot water against my skin soothed everything. My tired, sore body and my throbbing head. I sighed, letting the soap soak into my hair, not much I could do about the headaches. I drained the water and stood up, reaching for a towel before stepping out of the wet, slippery tub.

And then I saw it. A shadowy figure in the corner of the room – just standing there. I froze and gasped in, before it dashed across the small room – towards me. Screaming, my instincts kicked in and I stepped back to get out of the way but my feet hit the glass tub and I slipped backwards – my body smashing into the cold, hard metal. I kicked around for a while before pushing myself back up fumbling around on the floor before I pressed myself up against the wall – my chest was heaving and all my nerves were spiked.

My hand was laying flat against my forehead pushing back my bangs. I glanced around one more time, gripping the towel as tightly as I could. Soon the throbbing pain on my thigh took my attention away, I looked down at the skin now blotched red and swelling. I sighed loudly and pushed myself up, walking over to the mirror.

"This is so fu-" I gasped my hands flew to my mouth to muffle any screams that might escape. All my hairs were on end now, my head spinning and my stomach churning. Again, the dreams over-whelming feelings burst through me – but it's all intensified. Because this is real. This isn't something on the boarder of life and death. This was life.

In the mirror, I gazed wide-eyed at my reflection. My skin was flushed of all color and I looked sickly – but the image being shown back to me was even worst. She had some of the same features as me, the short, shoulder length hair that was slicked back and smooth skin. But, unlike me, Her eyes were red-ringed – her irises a sort of blue, or grey color. She had fangs that probed over her bottom lip, cutting in to it.

And her entire throat had been ripped out.

The inside of the throat looked pink and jelly-like. Blood stained that soft, porcelain white skin of hers and looked as though it ran down from beyond her neck.

She lunged towards me, I screamed falling backwards in the process the wall broke most of my fall on the cold, hard floor - but didn't help too much.

_She's not you!_

A voice screamed in my head.

I wanted to close my eyes and scream for Sven, get as far away rom here as possible, but I found myself slipping. It was as if I was holding onto a rope that controlled me - only I wasn't holding on to it anymore. My mind started to daze in and out.

_Just be calm, alright? You can get through this._

The voice soothed my thoughts, speaking in a slow, hypnotic kind of way.

I lost track of the world, letting go of those reins that controlled me. Images swirled around in my head. The still picture of the vampire me, her eyes so evil, but so mezmorizing. And then everything dissapears.

I'm hurtling through a tunnel, pulled faster and faster by a force beyond my control. Selected clips played through my mind. I see the inside of a pub, flashing lights bouncing crazily off the walls, and me and Kyo sitting at the bar.

And theres a man on the other side. I don't know what it was, but he was captivating. His intense stare and mysterious aura - a burning rush scolded my body. I needed to know him, needed to be with him.

Dizzily, I fell back on my bedroom floor - waking me up from my lastest trance. I started to slowly come back around, the bath, the mirror, the shadow..It all came back to me and I jumped up running a hand through my hair.

"What the hell -" my eyes caught sight of something sitting on my windowsil. Cautiously, I walked towards it surprised to find a blue, velvet box sitting there.

Inside it, there was a pendant. it had a gold chain, and a small funny looking blue eye thing grounded in the middle of more gold. Picking up the box, I strode towards my bed and settled down in it, and a note slipped out of the underside of the box.

_'Wear this.'_

I made a face after reading it, trying to put the words together. But the more I read it, the more I felt compelled to do as it said. It was like the words wrapped around me. And without anymore hesitation I slipped the pendant around my neck, just as Sven knocked on the door.


	4. The Encounter

Morning practice was a blur. Sven reenacted this mornings 'attack' taking it step by step and pointing out all the flaws on my behalf. Which, trust me, I was more then aware of.

We practiced some of the techniques he said would make this move a lot easier for me – using my height and weight to my advantage. I stepped forward, letting my hand grip his wrist and pulled him back, jerking him the slightest. With the little amount of 'surprise' time I had, I tensed my muscles, and snapped my leg out, kicking just behind his knee cap. But Sven was as fast as ever. He had already spun around and knocked me backwards before throwing me to the ground.

"Why can't I get a hit on you!" I groaned, frustrated, "I'm doing it just like you told me to". Sven held out his hand, helping me back up to my feet.

"Well this is your first time actually trying these moves. I've been doing them for years," his voice faded towards the end. And I had the a ping of guilt forming up in my stomach. He was half vampire, his eternal life was just beginning.

"Yeah, okay grandpa. Lets try it again!" I smoothed out my sweat shirt, grinning up at him.

"We're out of time. Don't you want to get ready for school?" I grumbled under my breath. Of course I didn't want to.

He started walking towards the doors, grabbing his hat from the floor and tossing it back on his head. I sighed and quickly caught up to him. We were practicing outside today since it was nice out, Sven and I walked towards the stone pillars and path that acted as an outside hallway, following it's winding bend towards the corridor leading into the practice room and the change rooms.

"Hey, so will I actually be able to kick vampire ass with those moves?" I glanced up at him. He was looking straight ahead as he thought about my question.

"Not likely. Well, not yet. But you're a fast learner, Rins," his nick name for me rolled off his tongue nicely.

"Damn. Oh yeah, hey, um you don't get sad or anything right?" Another question popped into my mind.

I heard a low chuckle from his throat, and he smiled showing his fangs ever so slightly, "where do you hear all of this stuff from? It's ridiculous!"

"No where. I was just thinking, your teaching me to fight, fight vampires in particular. And your a vampire – well half – so does it ever get to you?" I had wondered about that for a long time, he always acted nonchalant about being a vampire, but I knew he was the same as a maya. Which means he was the same kind of creature I hated. Sven wasn't exactly like a maya vampire, or a fern vampire, so I didn't hate him – I couldn't hate him. Does that make me a hypocrite?

"No. I don't ever feel sad about that."

"Oh, okay," we stopped in front of the doors to my change room, "I don't want to make you feel that way. So that's good."

He gave me a ghost of a smile, "Rinslet,"

"Because your, you know, super cool and awesome. I don't want to, well, you know, loose you or the practices. Or you. Did I say that already? Shit, sorry, uhmm.." I blushed and glanced at the door turning my body around, I just wanted to leave, I felt like a total idiot.

"Thanks Rinslet. I don't want to ever have to leave either," I heard him chuckle before he opened the door for me. Stepping through, I let him it shut softly too embarrassed to say another word.

I was really glad to hear that he didn't want to leave, but it still hurt me that I was getting taught by him to kill vampires. But he teaches me because he felt the same way I did – that's why he taught himself. We both wanted to keep justice in our worlds, but they were for completely different reasons. He did it to eventually kill his mother, I did it just because I wanted to. I wanted to avenge my brother, and I wanted to kill off what he was. There was so much swirling around in my head, I suddenly didn't know what I wanted to do anymore, but the feeling was still there. I had to keep practicing and make this world just.

After practice I washed up and changed into my school uniform. We were wearing the summer version of the uniform, consisting of a short pleated, dark gray skirt with a matching vest and a red, dressy blouse. The crest of our school was embroidered on the right chest, a small silver badge with P.A written in red elegant hand-script.

Sven met up with me in front of the castle doors. He changed into his white uniform, a black shirt and a red tie underneath. Sven always looked handsome in that white suit but it didn't compare to him in a pair of sweats and a loose tee.

Me and him walked through the bustling town. He owned a small, blue box-like car, but he never drove it unless it was an emergency.

The town wasn't big or fancy. There were small stone stores along the street – people never actually lived in the kingdom but this is where they conducted business. We were just starting to turn onto the back route path that went through the small woods.

My mind wandered briefly, the earthy scent of the woods filling my nose and reminding me of my younger years. The leaves were being blown softly, making the trees sway in the wind. Me and Andrew always stayed out doors and we lived deep in the forest – everyday I smelt this scent, falling in love with it more and more.

"Rinslet, what are you wearing?" Sven's voice brought me back to the path, I looked up at him and those perfectly arched eye brows were furrowed, his miss-colored eyes were on my throat, where my blue eyed pendant hung.

I lifted my hand to it, twisting the cool metal around in my fingers, "oh this? I..Found it this morning. Pretty funny looking, huh?" I wasn't sure what to tell him. I think it was pretty weird how I found it and he would have thought it was twice as weird. So that was something that didn't need to be shared.

"Strange," he mused, we had both stopped and his head now inclining close to the pendant, "does it have anything to do with your brother?"

"I don't know. I just found it this morning sitting there in a box," I said again.

"You haven't shown it to anyone have you?" his voice was deep. Musical. Serious.

"No. I just found it this morning."

"What are you doing wearing it then?" his green-brown eyes glanced up at me.

Now I didn't know what was going on. He acted as if this necklace held the wonders of the world or something, what the hell was wrong with him?

I gave him a fierce glare and stepped back, putting some distance between us, "look I don't know okay. If I knew anything I would have told you, I'm wearing it because -" why was I wearing it again? My mind went blank. How did I even think about putting a necklace on that looked this weird – and it made everyone else act weird too. "- because it was cool. Now let's drop the subject," I finished, saving my ass from more questions I quickly turned on my heels, the academy now in view.

I, in a way, understand what he was trying to express, but he was going at it all wrong. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that it was just the necklace itself that caused him to be like that. It was something that probably messed up with his witch powers. He was using both eyes as he gazed at the pendant before, his eye brows pulled down in frustration. Actually, I hadn't ever knew what his other eye did. Was it a battle wound? Some kind of new trend? Or maybe it went farther then all of that. Somehow I got a feeling it was a memory of some sort, something he felt he earned and also a punishment – some sort of constant reminder of his past.

We walked towards the towering iron gates in silence, Sven had lit up a cigarette – I could smell the cloves of the smoke from behind me as it mingled in the wind. I had heard it was a habit he picked up when he was young and he only smoked when he was really frustrated or when he was bored.

"Okay, well thanks," I said as we reached the front gates, the academy had a bridge going over a small moat. I didn't bother turning around to face him so I just kept walking forward until his hand reached out, gripping my wrist and halting me to a stop. I turned around to face him.

"Sorry how I acted back there. I didn't mean to make you feel like that, Rinslet. I don't know what came over me," he was looking down at me. Both his eyes gleaming, showing just how truly sorry he was.

"It's alright, Sven," I smiled up at him and he responded by giving me a full, pearly white grin – not even bothering trying to hide his probing fangs.

His fangs were curved slightly, fitting with his jaw. They weren't very long but when he was hungry or feeding I suspected they grew twice in size. I didn't know I was staring with my mouth ajar until he gave me a small, shy smile – his fangs out of my view. I glanced away and fiddled with the straps on my bag that I had slung over my shoulder.

An awkward silence hung in the air, and I wasn't sure what to do. Should I reach out? Hug him? Give him a handshake? Oh God did I wish he wanted me to reach out, and hold him, better yet if he held me in those arms wrapped with lean, strong muscles from years of training. My stomach felt light and jittery, my blood boiling hot under my veins and skin, making me squirm,

"Okay, well -" Sven cut me off, he took a step closer to me lifting his hand and cupping my face ever so gently. His thumb stroked my jaw – a move that my brother did often. I felt his hot skin over mine, he leaned down slightly, giving me a full view of his exotic eyes. The one he kept patched up contrasted the other significantly, those miss-colored eyes bore into mine – I didn't need any words to know what he was saying. That was the kind of bond me and him had, we just knew each other so well. We could almost be considered soul bonds.

I grinned, "I won't do anything rash. I promise to be on my best behavior."

With one last final full, white perfect smile he stood up straight again and gave me a gallant bow. I nodded, turned and headed for the tall gates.

The princess academy was sprawling and Gothic. It had been built years ago, and had boasted, elaborate, almost church like architecture, with high peaked roofs and stone carvings. Huge iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here and there.

Beyond the gates the campus was divided and built around an open quadrangle, decorated with stone paths and pink cherry trees.

To the far left side, there were the academic buildings while the gym and dormitories sat to the far end of the campus. Opposite of the academic department were the administrative buildings.

All around campus was space, space and more space. The over growth of the forest ringed the perimeters of the Academy.

As I walked through the grounds, I caught sight of Kyoko. She was been standing in the middle of the quad.

"You and your Chancellor getting steamy yet?" she giggled, skipping up to me.

"Never took you for the jealous type, Kyo."

She shrugged and steered me towards the far wall of the administrative buildings, the wall we sneak out at because of the over grown oak tree.

"Where are we going?"

"Well there's this new club that just opened on the out skirts of town. Security is pretty dull and we should have no problem getting in," she winked.

We ducked behind the public view – there was a few scurrying vampires and humans but that's about it, no professors. Although we did run into Eve, the only shape-shifter princess we had. She gave us a kind nod and then carried on her way. We dropped our bags, and slipped off our vest's, a normal routine when ever we were going to a club.

I bit my lower lip in anticipation, staring at the small, golden charm Kyoko produced from around her neck. It was in a shape of an oval and nothing too special about it – except it's powers.

Kyoko closed her eyes and hummed a couple of words out and the world around us faded into light tidal waves of purple.

This is how Witches travelled. They didn't use broomsticks or any of that folklore bull – they were given charmed jewels or articles of clothing that held a special spell. A spell to fly.

Everything around us showed up in a washed out purple – it was like we were standing in a purple, plastic bubble – before we began to rise into the sky, and then the town zoomed around us. The many times we've done this and the thrill still got to me. The feeling was high, and light – mind blowing how you could fly right by people and they didn't even notice.

And just as quickly as it came the purple haze disappeared and we were now standing in front of a run-down, old wooden pub.

I raised an eyebrow at the building, "this is it?"

She took off the pendant and put it the pocket of her skirt, "yeah." Both of us undid a few buttons on our blouses.

"You sure?" I gazed into those dark, violate eyes of hers before she started walking towards a small wooden door.

Kyoko was right, the security hardly needed any compulsion – they were young and had their eyes up and down our bodies. I was use to this kind of attention from men, I never doubted that my body was a spectacle – especially to night world beings. I had a lot of lean curves compared to other princesses. Vampire princesses were slim and tall – that perfect model sculpture. Were wolves were just tiny and witches had a little going for them. But I knew a lot of people idled my body, it was exotic to them – something I constantly worked hard to contain. And not just to flaunt, but to stay strong and to defeat any and all.

When we finally made it inside the club multi colored lights flashed in the dark, a small sea of dancers grinding to the beat of a song. Kyo and I made our way to the bar on the far left of the club, on the right there was a hallway with rooms and washrooms probably.

We sat on a couple of stools that were on the far end of the bar, the tender was wiping down a cup and made his way towards us scowling. Kyoko smiled up at him, he had big brown eyes and thick, curly dark hair. Kind of cute, actually.

"Ladies can I see some -"

"We would like a couple of drinks," she nodded towards me, her voice was calm and soothing. I noticed the tenders eyes go hazy, a dopey smile on his face as he nodded slowly.

"Saki mix for her and a couple of straight shots tipped with chocolate for me," Kyoko loved her sweets always eating them constantly – I was surprised she never gained weight.

"Of course, be right back," he nodded before turning away to make our drinks. Kyoko slumped over the table. Vampire compulsion and witch compulsion were very different. It came naturally to vampires, but to witches they had to lace magic with it. Kyo and Sven told me it was very hard to learn and most give up right away, not to mention it always took a toll on their minds and bodies afterward. I sometimes wondered if skipping and going out was really worth risking my best friends health.

I seen her spin around in her stool and scan the room, her mouth moving, "...then I thought," I picked up on the last couple of words.

"What?:"

She gave me a wary look "More...Here then I thought" her voice was low and mostly drowned out by the music. I nodded as if I heard the entire sentence though.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder and turned to see the cute bar tender he was undoing the first few buttons to his high necked uniform, revealing his neck. But there were marks everywhere on it, from bruises to puncture wounds and slight cuts. In a way they kind of looked like love bites...

"Excuse me miss, but -"

In one fast movement Kyos arm struck out, grabbing the tender and jerking him towards her. She brought his head down to her mouth whispered something and then pulled away. The tender smiled at her, and then nodded at the both of us before walking away again.

"What was that about?" I gave her a suspicious look and then glancing back at the cute bar tender who placed our drinks down in front of us and he strode off to serve another couple of people.

"Nothing, I compelled him to ask me out later after his shift so I could get some of his amazing tendering skills," she winked and I rolled my eyes dramatically before turning my attention to my drink.

Ever since I knew there was such things as vampire bars and clubs I have been wary to drink anywhere. Vampire clubs have the same features as a human one, but they have special offerings, if you know what I mean. Half of the time the people who work there are addicted to vampire bites, so they offer their blood or mix it with drinks upon request – but the blood is mostly donated in little baggies.

I felt a little safe, knowing Kyo wouldn't try anything funny like that.

I took a long swig from my drink. It burned a little as the alcohol spread across my throat but it was kind of washed out by the mix the tender made. I looked at Kyo, her two shots already empty – and they were straight. Well, with some extra toppings.

Both of us ordered more drinks – Kyo pounding back those shots like nothing. I was drinking mixes and I was already feeling a little light headed. God only knows how hard she's feeling the alcohol.

Kyos eyes had lit up, as they glanced behind me.

"Extreme hottie, 4 o'clock," she had a love struck grin on her face. I turned around in my seat to see what she was fussing over.

On the other side of the bar, a man stepped towards a stool, sitting his lean frame down on it, resting his elbows on the table.

Locks fell across his forehead in gentle spikes, the rest of his hair in a dismay. It was hard to make out his hair color, the lights danced wildly throughout the entire place, but it looked like a dark shade of blonde – maybe a light brown. His skin was smooth from lines or wrinkles and he looked fairly young – if anything a couple of years older then myself.

He was wearing a black jacket with a lot of buckles and had a red, motorcycle helmet sitting on the stool next to him.

I had to admit, he wasn't that bad looking, his body was obviously hot and he had a nice face, but I didn't find too much attractive other then that. He probably had a bad personality and thought he was all high and mighty because of his looks.

Just as I was about to turn around the man looked up at me.

And then I felt it.

Contact.

The thing was, before this very second, neither of us had met. But I suddenly felt I should know him; that I should be part of him even though I wasn't. Even from the distance I could make out his eye color perfectly, an intense gold. It felt like he had just touched my insides; like he had somehow reached inside of me and touched my spin with an electric wire. It was hot an I felt an instant flush burn at my cheeks. There was a pleasant feeling underneath the sparks that left me frightfully giddy. The room around me turned vaguely pink because of both the dizziness that trembled within and the booze.

Then I was falling. Falling into the intense golden stare that he gave me. I couldn't see anything but those eyes, his long lashes creating light shadows on his upper cheek, complimenting his facial structure. I wanted to drown into that gaze like melting chocolate.

And then the feeling was gone as soon as I noticed that I wasn't breathing throughout the strange experience. I spun around in my chair, and sucked in a glorious amount of air as I tried to focus my thoughts.

"You okay there?" Kyo took in my disordered state, leaning in close to me.

I gulped, nodding a reply.

"Need another drink?" I glanced at my other drink still half full – I wasn't sure what they were putting in there but it was addictive and strong. I grabbed the cup and knocked back my head, drowning it in a couple of gulps before slamming it down on the table. My head felt light, as I tried to regain my balance on the stool.

"Give me 'nother" I slurred. Kyoko stared at me and nodded, waving to the tender over to tell him my order for the fifth time.

I turned away from them and gazed out at the sea of dancers, the song giving off a nice, catchy beat.

"Go and dance."

I blinked a couple of times. Before looking around, but my mistake was that I looked at that guy again. Our eyes locked once again, the feeling from earlier jolting back to life, a delightful shiver tearing it's way down my spine – just as vivid as it was before.

But then I noticed the look on his face for the first time, it made my breath hitch. It was a look of shock; a look of astonishment upon his face that I didn't think I would get to ever see in the very short time I have met him. And then it hit me. I realized that he felt it too. He had also felt the unexplainable sensations of bliss and dizziness.

I continued to stare at him as the room spun in a pink haze.

"Go and dance."

The voice was deep and rich. Something about the way it sounded made me want to comply to it.

"Hey, Rinslet," Kyo shook my shoulder and I turned to look at her. She gave me a lopsided, goofy grin, "that hot guy is staring at you," she winked.

I rolled my eyes, "yeah I know. It's kind of weird." Not really actually.

"What are you nuts? He's so hot and he's so interested in you," her violet eyes were wide with excitement.

I took a big gulp of my new drink, this one was mixed differently – almost like some sort of smoothie. It slid down my throat thickly. I ignored Kyoko, my mind pondering other things.

"We should go talk to him!" she jumped off her chair, stumbling around a little bit. She was just as drunk as I was – maybe even more since she was drowning straight alcohol down.

"I dun' know" I slurred slightly, wavering from side to side. Kyo grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me up, "oh come on!"

I rolled my eyes, gulped back my drink and then stood up. I stumbled around a bit before Kyo caught me, both of us laughing at how stupid we must look, and then we got into business mode, walking towards Mr. Wonderful.

I would have to be lying if I said that I didn't feel nervous or anything, even through the haziness and flooding of everything my nerves were spiked – my natural defensiveness kicking in. But then, I felt that going over to him was right in some kind of twisted way.

Before turning and running became an option, I stood there in front of his slouched back as he leaned on the bar table. Kyoko occupied the seat next to him, a wide, flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hi," Kyo said casually.

The man slowly spun in his chair and looked at her. Kyoko was sitting with her legs crossed, her already short skirt falling back on her thighs, giving that sexy-slutty bare skin of thigh. She was leaning forward, exposing more cleavage then needed and her hand was already at his arm, touching his skin.

It made me mad. Mad that she was touching him; flirting with him. What was worst is that he seemed interested.

"What honor have I been so lucky to receive, my ladies?" now he was facing me, his back against the table top, his arms slung over the edges loosely – in that kind of stuck up, cocky way.

Kyo giggled, "the honor is all ours, Mr.." she trailed off, arching her eyebrow.

"Black cat" he replied.

"Oh, Mr. Black!" she cooed in a high-pitched tone, "My name is Kyoko Kurisaki, ohmygod I think it was fate that I met you here Mr. Black!" She leaned in towards him and I tried to shove back those awful feelings of jealousy. I mean, she was totally wasted and I shouldn't take any of this to heart..Right?

Actually I hadn't noticed until now that he wasn't making eye contact with me since we've been over here. And I'm pretty sure he gave us a fake name, I mean who would be called Black cat? Get real.

I had an impulsive urge to smack her and drag her away from him. I wanted to be protective of him – he was mine. He belonged with me. I needed him. And Kyoko was not going to come between us.

"Now, now," Black cat tsked and I hadn't noticed I was glaring at the ground. As I looked up, my breath was taken from me. Those intense amber eyes cutting me down. Stripping me from all my walls and barriers. This had been the first time I have ever seen this guy, but I felt as if I knew him my entire life. That everyday we had kissed and cuddled and bonded.

"Be nice, Rinslet Walker," he grinned.

And at that moment my heart sunk to my stomach. I heard my pulse and my skin became sensitive. My eyes wide and my jaw clenched. I was staring at what I saw everyday on Sven. I was staring at one of the most terrifying sights I could have ever seen. I was staring at a perfect, sharp set of fangs.

And then, it had all started to make sense. The bar tender offering his neck, the puncture wounds. This _was _a vampire bar.

Everything disappeared around me, except for him. I gulped as he stared me down with those golden-black eyes, his mouth twisted up in a smile.

Black cat was a Maya vampire.


	5. The Exposure

My body flushed, hot and angry. My mind swirled with thoughts of the maya vampire before me and my best friend.

"Vampire club?" I asked quietly at first before I stepped closer to her.

"Vampire club!" I yelled in fury, my body leaning in towards hers. She was slumped in the stool, her head snapped up as I yelled and then her eyes started to go slack.

"Calm down, Rinslet," I heard the vampires thick voice beside me as he grabbed hold of my wrist.

My reflexes kicked in, I yanked my arm back, his fingers lightly brushing over my sensitive skin. He was surprised and on the defensive now – not expecting a human to do something so bold.

"Don't touch me you devil!" I spat, his eyes were intense as they bore into mine. I pushed back those tidling feelings stirring within as my heart thundered in my ears.

Everything began to turn hazy, my mind replaying the events. I thought I could trust my best friend, right? Maybe she genuinely didn't know. I glanced over at her, now head smacked down on the bar table; in a way I wanted to call bull shit on the fact that she didn't know. I mean, couldn't night world creatures be able to 'feel' or just tell when another night world being is around? Suddenly I wasn't quite sure any more. Everything I thought I knew was being reasoned and striked out – nothing made sense anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Black cat's thick voice – only it was echoing through my tangled thoughts. Had vampires had a power no one knew about? Could they read minds or something along the lines?

I found myself gazing at him again, his face was relaxed, his slim frame lazily leaning back against the bar table.

"How can you do that?" I hissed, he raised a perfectly arched eye brow as I stepped closer to him, "how can you get into my head?" I watched as his entire face lit up in amusement.

"Maybe your the one getting into _my _head," he grinned mischievously – shivers rupturing delightfully up my spin.

"Don't mess with me vampire," I didn't even care about how our noses were centimeters apart, that I was pressed into his hard chest, that his mouth was so close to mine, or that at any moment he could use compulsion on me. In the back of my mind I knew that I was putting everything on the line as I stood there, letting him have complete control over the situation, but none of it mattered. All I wanted was answers.

After a few moments, I felt fingers toying with the charm around my neck and his eyes had dropped to my throat, examining the pendant. I followed his lead, glancing down at the mysterious trinket as he was twisting it around in his long fingers. To my surprise, I found my body relax causing me to lean into his frame more, his entire body pressed against mine as he held me up. Every part of me felt like it was sizzling deliciously, my blood flowing under my skin. I slid one hand up his arm, resting on his shoulder, the other on his lap lazily.

His fingers would brush against my collar bone every now and then, causing my breath to hitch in my throat – his touch so deliberate, so delicate and tender making me feel tingly, warm, satisfied. Safe.

Until he dug a nail into the hard blue part of the pendant.

My stomach twisted before a sharp drive of pain plunged into my chest – my heart jumping unsteadily, my throat burned and my jaw ached sorely. And then a protective instinct kicked in, every nerve in my body screaming for me to get him away from me – get him away from my necklace.

I pushed my body as far as I could away from him, tearing away that delightful joy and replacing it with stone, cold pain. I gulped in a big breath of air, as I pushed the bangs out of my face, glaring at Black cat – who was staring at me amused.

"Don't let any one touch it."

I shook my head in confusion, shock, anger, fear – how could he be talking to me when his lips weren't moving? I panted in and out – any amount of oxygen being filtered out of my lunges. I bit down hard on my lip.

"Rinslet!" someone grabbed my shoulders from behind, I spun around trying to yank away.

"No!"

"Rinslet, calm down!" he said in a velvety tone, wrapping my body in his arms, restraining me.

I took a few deep breaths, "Sven how'd you-"

"Lets get out of here," he cut me off, gripping my wrist and dragging me back towards the door. I glanced back at Kyo – who was still passed out on the table – and at Black cat. He turned around in his chair, his back facing me. I had a feeling of sadness form in the pit of my stomach, I wanted to see him, his eyes one last time.

And then just as fast as they came I shook those thoughts out of my head.

Outside, it was already turning dark and the wind was a bit chilly. I shivered and crossed my arms around my chest – the worst was just beginning.

Sven had let go of me when we were out the door and he was standing a few feet away, his back facing me. I nibbled on my lip and glanced around at the quite block and noticed a black motorcycle parked across the street. And I saw Svens small blue car pulled up in the parking lot.

"You drove here?" My voice sounded loud in the night – even though I could still hear the muted music from the club.

Sven turned around and I felt so weak. His facial expression was a mixture of disbelief, concern – sadness.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered and took in a deep breath.

"What were you thinking, Rinslet?" he sounded really close, his voice loud and serious.

I shrugged because I couldn't find my voice.

"Do you have any idea how worried -" he stopped himself, stepping closer to me. I was looking down and I saw his hand fisting and unfisting a few times before he lifted it up, pushing my chin up so I had no choice but to look into those exotic eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a soft tone, glancing over me quickly – not in a check out her curves kind of way, but to make sure I didn't have any bites on me.

I nodded and leaned into him, I felt drunk, confused and tired.

I felt him turn around before he heaved me up on his back with a grunt. I held onto his neck tightly as he started walking towards a beaten up, old stone path.

"What about your car?" I asked glancing back and then letting my head hang.

"Leave it, the fresh air will do you some good," he said and I didn't argue. My mind went blank, leaving behind reality.

The next morning I felt like complete shit. My head hurt and my body refused to move, until Sven walked into my room and pulled open the curtains, blinding me with the suns bright light burning my eyes.

"Sven," I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head. I didn't want to see him. I already knew how disappointed he was in me – I didn't want to see that look ever again. And I made a promise to myself that I wasn't ever going to. Never again was I going to touch alcohol again, it slows me down when I should be focusing.

"Rinslet, look at me," Svens voice commanded. It was hard and tough, something that use to scare me as a kid.

"Sven, I don't want to -"

"Rinslet," my body flinched from the coldness in his tone. Hesitantly I pulled the pillow off my head and sat up sluggishly, I had still been wearing the uniforms white blouse and short, pleated skirt.

"Happy?" I glared at him.

He was standing at the end of my bed, his arms hanging by his side and he was dressed in that white suit of his. I hated seeing him mad, I didn't want to look at him – not like this. Everything just didn't feel right any more. I hated having him look at me like..Like I was so pitiful.

I broke the eye contact first, swinging my legs around and jumping off the bed. The movement made my head spin and I stumbled around a bit before I groaned and ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm not going to do that ever again. I hated it. Please, just leave me alone already. I'll be dressed and downstairs in -"

"I think you need to remind yourself of your goals," he interrupted me.

"What?" I turned around to face him crossing my arms from the slight chill of the air.

"I have already agreed it with your Father," he continued walking over to me and grabbing my arm.

"S-Sven, let go. Where are we going?" I stuttered as he pulled me across the room. "Sven!"

He ignored me and opened the large door, when we stepped out I heard it close behind us and he let his grip loosen a bit.

"Sven! Where are we going?" I repeated, ripping my arm painfully out of his grip. He looked at me and then glanced behind me and nodded. His facial expression went from being fierce to almost nervous. His jaw tightened slightly and his posture got straighter.

I glanced over my shoulder too, only to find a maid standing behind me. I hadn't seen her before; she had long, blonde wavy hair and wore a purple suit-like dress that complemented her petite body. The maid was holding a long red coat with a white strip of fur on the top of the hood.

As soon as I seen her, a thought struck into my head. She knew something about this whole thing. She could tell me what my Father agreed to, about what Sven meant when he said 'remember your goals' and about where we would be going.

Turning to face her, I said in my most royalist tone, "I command you to tell me just exactly is going on. By royal decree you will oblige and -" the maid lifted her hand. Muting my voice as if she just pushed a pause button. Only it wasn't her that made me stop. It was me.

I gulped as my eyes gave her one last glance. This wasn't a maid. In fact she was beyond any level of royalty that I stood on or my Father. I found a spot on her face to rest my sight on, her blue, piercing eyes intense to the stare. And then I saw the scar.

Oh Lord, I would have recognized that scar anywhere.

At first, because it was covered by her bangs, I thought it was some kind of birthmark. But I was mistaken. Etched on her forehead was a 1, on either side were two lightning bolts.

This scar marked her as a witch who owns a spot in the Celtic Clan

This woman standing in front of me was none other then Sephiria Arks, high priestess of the legendary Celtic Clan.

The Celtic Clan is – as I said – a legendary group of witches. There are usually only five of them ever in this coven. I don't know too much about the group, except that these five witches alone are stronger then any other mortal being. Well maybe I'm exaggerating it.

"I see your well, Rinslet Walker," she nodded extending her arm out, her hand waiting for mine.

"As yourself, Sephiria," I imitated her and grabbed her hand. It was a firm, friendly handshake before she let go and handed me the red cape, which I tucked under my arm.

The corridor we were standing in had some touch of color other then the stone walls. Some banners were posted around the walls; some blue and some red with gold. There were a few portraits around the walls.

"Your Father is as accommodating as ever I see," Sephiria's gaze was on the larger portrait at the end of the hall. It was a painting of my Mother and Father. He was sitting in a chair and she was standing over him, her hand on his shoulder. There was a small hint of a smile on her face, but other then that both their expressions remained as emotionless as they are in real life.

We stood in silence again for a moment before I felt Sven grab my arm again and began pulling me towards the split staircase.

"Sven! Hey, you didn't answer me yet, where are we going?" I struggled, trying to drag my feet. Anything to get him to look back and have to answer me.

"It's better you don't know," Sephiria answered, she was walking beside me, her gaze straight ahead.

"What does that mean?"

I was answered by more silence.

My struggling was almost starting to work until we got to the stairs and I kept stumbling over that long coat now dragging on the floor. Every time I fell forward, Sven caught me and held my body tightly against his – having absolute control over my movements.

His body was so close, it felt like old times being close to him and touching him. His skin was warm and his muscles tight and I felt a flush of joy run through my body. And then I felt a sickening float in my stomach, something was off. It just wasn't right. Me being this close to him, or being this attracted to him just didn't feel right.

What I wanted was to be wrapped in Black Cats arms. I needed to feel his skin brush over mine again, it was a thrill I hadn't experienced before. A thrill that took my breath away...

I blinked a couple of times, confused, trying to figure out what was going on. Black Cat. Why would I want to be with Black Cat?

_How come whenever I check up on you your always thinking about me? A_ voice inside my head suddenly said.

"What did you say?"I said aloud when we reached the bottom of the stair case. Sven gave me a concerned look.

"Rinslet, who are you talking to?"

_Yeah Rinslet, who are you talking too?_ The husky voice said mockingly.

"The voice. You guys don't hear it?" I glanced back and forth between them, trying to get the answer I was looking for.

"Rinslet, no one is talking," Sephiria answered. Sven had let go of me one of his hands on my shoulder and one of Sephiria's on my back. Sven's gaze was still on me, Sephiria's was on Svens.

_Don't go getting your bodyguard figuring things out,_ the voice sighed, but I could still hear a smile in his voice.

"No, no you guys, I'm not going crazy there's someone talking -"

_Don't say anything._ The voice commanded and my entire body froze, _don't say anything._

"Rinslet?" Sven lowered his head to my ear as he turned my body to face his.

"The voice reminding me that you haven't told me where we're going yet!" I crossed my arms, giving him a fierce look.

He blinked a couple of times and shook his head slightly before straightening up again and lowering his arm to my waist, pushing me towards the door. Sephiria followed in silence.

"That," he said as he reached for the door, letting it open slightly, "is something you have to be patient for".

"I don't think that's really fair. Shouldn't you be telling me this kind of stuff?" I was looking up at him and automatically stepped towards the door.

"I agree, this is disrespectful towards your future queen".

I snapped my head up in surprise and found Black Cat leaning casually on the door frame. He was wearing his black leather biker jacket and his helmet tucked under his arm, a white loose shirt under the coat and dark pants clinging to his legs, there was a long red scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of goggles wrapped over his head.

It was quiet for the longest time, no one said anything. If anything I would have expected Sven to say something snippy or ask why he was here, but instead he just stared into those golden eyes. I glanced over at Sephiria, she was standing straight and was staring at Black Cat as well.

Only he wasn't looking at either of them.

He was looking at me.

And just like before at the club, his eyes consumed me, sending a rush of bliss and joy through my body. It was so sweet. It reminded me a little of how it had felt when Sven stared at me, his eyes loving me – even though he could never admit it. That had been amazing, but this..this was ten times better. A hundred times better. It was like being in love for the first time, filled with all-consuming, joyous feelings.

It took a while for the words to sink in, each one stabbing deeper deliberately. I loved Black cat. But then it all started to click together. Reading his thoughts, feeling so attached to him...We we're much more then in love. I was.

Soul-bonded to Black cat.

I was soul-bonded to a maya vampire.

The only creature in the entire night world that I hated the most was my forever and always.

**Authors notes:**

Well that's that! It was actually suppose to be longer and you weren't suppose to find out about the soul bond part until the next chapter but I'm feeling generous and I need to study for diplomas! (how that fits into play I don't know..)

So this was an interesting chapter to write! I got to put in Sephiria! She is so awesome, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone by calling her a maid !

She is in fact a very very powerful person

I don't think I'm rushing things in this series, I have a set amount of chapters I want to get through so I have to cover a lot of material in the chapters – sorry if it's a load full for you.

So yeah there's a lot of irony in this chapter, and sorry for the major cliff hanger..I have a problem!

ENJOY and REVIEW and STAY TUNED!

-Cassie!


	6. The Turn

Once when I was four-teen, I remember roaming through our school library in search of a book about our historical studies class. As I was gazing through them, I caught a glimpse of a small, white paper back book that didn't belong in the history section. Opening it confirmed that suspicion because it was a book of literacy. When I had opened it I remembered one line out of the entire page, "a man who will not lie to a woman has little consideration for her feelings". Of course I didn't know what it had meant back then, but now, three years later I understood the saying perfectly.

Lately, it has felt like everybody was lying to me. Now more then ever.

Sven grabbed my wrist lightly and tugged back on it, not so I could fall back, but to let me know that he was still there.

My eyes had still been locked with Black cats, my mind trying to fit a square into the circle of my life.  
Black cat.

And me.

Soul-bonded.

The unspoken words hung in the air, in the silence. And then there was just me.

And Black cat.

A strange feeling ran through me, though the bond me and Black cat had. It was foreign. It was out of place.

It didn't belong.

My head started to pound, getting heavier and thicker. Inside I felt warm and sticky, someone else was there, just on the edges of the bond. I could feel them, close to my thoughts, but not close enough. For the first time I felt it. Felt the bond.

Felt him.

He was so close, but so far. In my mind, through the bond, he was just on the edges. If I were to reach out towards him the bond would be connected. Our minds and secrets would be revealed to each other.  
But doing that, he might as well asked me to take my clothes off and let him watch the strip show. I would be humiliated, laid bare and vulnerable. Naked in every way that mattered.

And I wouldn't do it.

I wouldn't let him break down the walls I fought to keep up. I wouldn't pull him closer and show him the secrets that made me, _me._ If anything it was going to be the other way around.

I focused hard , forcing the bond to send my voice through to him.

_Just who are you? _I asked, then added, _and no more lies._

_Train Heartnet, m'dear. _He responded, following it by a series of colors and feelings. No words were needed, the message was brought through clear.

Truth.

Love.

And compassion.

_Am I reading your mind? _I questioned him, and then quickly reconsidered, _or are you reading mine?_

_Your thoughts are your own. Your emotions, physical movements, location and instincts are another matter._

I pinched the bridge of my nose, holding my head down. I hoped I sent enough frustration through the bond for him to get the picture.

"Why are you here? This is private property of the king," Sven's voice broke the air around us. It was loud and firm, making me jump out of my mental conversation.

Train blinked and looked up at him. He wasn't too much shorter then Sven, but he was still young. Or so I imagined, he was a maya vampire – he could have lived for thousands of years and still look the same.

"The kings daughter, I presume," Train glanced back down at me, a smirk playing at his lips even though – I think – he was trying to act serious.

"What a delight," he smiled up at Sven.

Sven cleared his throat, "do you have business here?" he took a step closer, "if not I suggest you leave."  
He took a wide stance, his eyes narrowed on the vampire before him, in a way almost challenging him. If I didn't know any better the challenge was weak. It was as if he was asking him to back down, like Train was of some higher power. Like he could - at any given moment - take all of us down in a single movement. Such behavior wasn't like Sven at all. He never showed fear, nor was he ever taken down. It was just impossible. He was a God. But right at that moment, Sven didn't look seven years older then me, or a God. He looked like a normal human - scared of what the other might posses

But I must just be imagining things.

Right?

"Whoa, violence is not the reason I am here, sir. Your highness," he turned to me again and I took a deep breath in, glancing at his shoulders. His hands. Anywhere but his eyes.

"I only wish for a little time in your company."

He bowed his head for a moment and then looked up through the fringe of his bangs.  
There was so many signals going off, red flags and all that stuff. My stomach rolled with anticipation, I bit down on my lip and took one quick risky glance at him. His eyes were slightly hidden by his lowered head, his handsome face as well. There was no compulsion here. It was all me. Either I was going to say yes, or no.

And I didn't know which one to choose.

It was hard to no to him – he was too irresistible. That and he was my soul-bond.

There was always something pulling me towards him. He was so weird, captivating, memorizing.

_Why do you need to talk to me?_ I sent the message through the bond, gazing at those nearly covered, golden eyes.

_Why don't you take a gamble and find out, hm? _his voice was mocking, testing me. The bond sent a series of emotions and colors that bled through his thought-voice lie. The message wasn't clear, he tried his best at hiding it but I could feel what he was feeling. He was nervous, but strangely enough, confident too. So confident in fact it felt like he was trying to convince me to trust him. To listen to him. He racked through his mind and sent a image into my head.

A memory of my brother.

It was a little blurry, but without a doubt that was him. His casually messy brown hair cropped in a dismay around his head and those unforgettable jade eyes. In the memory he was looking at me - at Train. Andrews glare was intense his eyes flashing dangerously and his mouth pulled back into a snarl, bearing his teeth and fangs.

"There's nothing more to talk about," his voice hissed through Trains memory, "Saya wouldn't betray me like that," he said firmly and turned to leave.

In the memory, Train moved so fast, shoving Andrew to the ground, holding him up by his shirt collar. Emotions swelled up inside Train the most clear of all was anger.

"She has already you stupid fool! Why didn't you just leave our kind alone," Train yelled bringing their faces closer together, I could feel Andrews breath hot on my - or Trains – face.

Andrew frowned,"I did it to protect Rinslet."

And just like that the memory ended.

Intriguing_ right? Listen to me, you need to get out of here. Go to the back of the woods, but get out of here when I give you the signal._

Before I could ask about anything, the bond snapped inside and then it went quiet. I couldn't feel what he was feeling. He wasn't there anymore. And then I realized that it was just part of his plan that he briefly sent me. _Get out._

When the message was through I bit the inside of my cheek and he gave me one of his lazy-charming smiles.

My mind went blank.

I was about to listen to a vampire - who could possibly try and kill me - who was my soul-bond and run away to a secret location probably to hear something that is really stupid. Something I already knew.

The memory came back to me

"I did it to protect Rinslet."

It occurred to me that this wouldn't be for something stupid. I would figure out just what he had meant when he said that. Just what had my brother meant by it? Becoming a monster of my nightmares was suppose to help me? Maybe he thought of it as a sick joke for me to start to like his future wife and my future sister in law.

Churning in my stomach made me realize the ultimate worries of his words. What was he protecting me from. Who was he protecting me from?

I looked at Train again, and wanting answers to this I knew I could do it. Trust him, that is and - perhaps- follow through with his plan.

I hadn't closed myself up to the bond, so I'm sure when he 'felt' what I did towards him at that second he took it to acceptance to this idiotic idea.

Which reminded me. What was his idea? Just what was this 'signal' he spoke of?

Trains grin widened, his fangs in clear view. I shivered, staring at his perfect mouth, those arched fangs gently nestled between sets of white teeth.

Looking at them made me feel wrong in my skin. It was different looking at Sven's fangs. Not so intimidating, but for Train it was different I was reminded again that he was a maya vampire. My whole world blew open.

I had never associated myself with vampires - Sven and Andrew aside - nor did I go out of the way to try to. I hated them. End of story.

Maybe if I had been around more vampires in my life, the sight of fangs wouldn't scare me. Or piss me off as much. And then I realized what the difference was. Train was a purebred vampire, not a hybrid. Those teeth, his fangs, were designed around him. Turning him into the ultimate predator.

The ultimate monster.

Trains plan raced through me again. The brief meeting of our eyes confirming my acceptance to it.

_A gamble indeed._

"I have no such interest, besides, Sven didn't you say we would be departing soon?" I looked up at him, putting on my best 'royalty. face. I had to think fast. First was to get rid of Sephiria and then work on getting rid of Sven. _Go to the back of the woods._

He nodded, "yes, princess." he didn't elaborate on any specific time or place. Proving he was still hiding something from me.

"Right, so we really should be getting ready -"

_Is someone afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? No, your not afraid of wolves. Your afraid of vampires. Your brother worshiped our kind, and now you wallow in our presence. Your not worthy of the role on the throne. You have disgraced your brothers honor._

"Her highness is too busy to deal with her citizens. Oh my how disgraceful, everyday your becoming your fathers daughter. Whats that old saying? The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," Train smirked, using my tidling hate for my father against me.

That was uncalled for. It had felt like a punch to the face. In fact, I think I would have preferred it if he did punch me. Anything else other then bashing my family name and duty would have worked just as well.

Something snapped inside of me, I stepped towards him, a low growl at the back of my throat.  
"Shut your mouth!"

Plan or no plan, I didn't care anymore. My vision went hazy, the edges colored black and red tinges. I really shouldn't have felt this mad. But I did. And then it hit me. He was compelling my emotions, making them go out of control, but not enough for either of the witches to tell he was.

Train stepped towards me in an intimidating manner, a dark smile on his face, but I could sense his amusement - flaring up my anger even more.

"You don't know anything about me you blood-sucking leech!"

He glared and pushed forward, shoving me back - but not hard enough for me to stumble. That is where my acting skills came in.

I throw my body weight into his shove, sending me back and into Sven.

"Rinslet!" Sven grabbed me, thrusting me off to the side, back inside the castle, he was proving my earlier thoughts. Sven was intimidated by Train, if not he wouldn't have taken me inside and away from the him.

If Sven was intimidated by Train, does that mean I should be too?

Sephiria moved fast and was standing beside Black cat, her mouth moving rapidly but I couldn't hear anything coming out. Trains eyes were on me, a small nod was the only indication that everything went well.

Sven closed the door and pulled me towards the staircase, his steel grip hurting as I struggled, protested and tried fighting back. Tried and failed.

"Why did you have to butt in! Everything was under control! I could have taken him out! Dammit Sven!" I fought, struggling against his iron grip hold.

"Not from where I was standing. Rinslet you don't understand that man can kill you!" behind his words I knew there was truth - truth that I hated to admit. Sven pinned me against the large staircase pillar.

"This is what you train me for. To take out purebreds like him," I yelled.

He didn't say anything, instead he pulled me closer to his body, pressing himself into me, holding me down with his weight.

I struggled under his firm hold making it harder to keep me restrained.

"Stop this," he said in my ear, his lips nearly touching it. "Be reasonable for once, you can't get past me."

His body was so warm and strong against mine, and I promised my own body a stern warning later, _Quit it, _I thought. _Focus on getting out of here, not how he feels._

I needed to get out of this, I didn't have time to waste. I wanted to find out what Andrew had meant and the only person to do that was Train.

Now I had a few options. I could stay, of course. I could forget about Train and Andrew and just wait things out. Maybe we would run into each other another time, with the bond and all. It was the safest plan. Also the most boring for me.

Another option was to fight my way through Sven. That was neither safe or easy. It would also be particularly challenging, because I would have to fight in such a way that would allow me to escape but wouldn't kill or cause either of us serious injury.

Or, I could just throw caution away and not hold back. Hell, the guy had battled fern vampires and half the night world race - plus humans. He could handle me giving him everything I had. Would my best be enough for me to escape? Time to find out.

Having the element of surprise, I kneed him in the stomach. His eyes went wide in shock - and with a little pain - providing me with an opening to break free from his grip. That opening was long enough for me to push away from the pillar and make my way towards the narrow hallway on my left, making it to a door and getting ready to yank it open. Before my hand reached the knob, Sven had a hold on me again. He gripped me hard and threw me onto the ground, stomach first, both pinning me with his weight and preventing my limbs from doing anymore surprise kicking. This was my biggest problems in fights: my opponents - usually men - with more strength and weight.

"Rinslet, stop this!" Sven tried reasoning with me.

_I have a time line for you. 10 minutes to get out, 15 to get to the woods. _Train opened the bond again.

"Why won't you just let me go! Your a hypocrite. Did you hear the way he talked to me? I;m not just going to sit around and do nothing about it. And I know you don't like to sit out of the action any more then I do," I stopped struggling and pretended our argument had distracted me.

"I don't like sitting around, but I also don't like rushing into impossible situations!"

"That's your specialty," I pointed out.

I assessed his hold on me, he hadn't relaxed his grip but I had hoped our conversation was distracting him.

Nope.

He was too good to lose his focus.

So I lashed out abruptly, trying to break away and scramble out of his hold. The best I managed to do was roll myself over before he had a hold on me again, now leaving me back down on the floor. Sven was so close, his lips, his breath, his skin touching mine. I think I only put me more at a disadvantage then any upper hand. Sven didn't look affected by our bodies being so close, which kind of bothered me.

"Anyone else but this man, Rinslet."

His warning shot through me. Each word telling me just how dangerous Train was. And just how stupid I was to go see him.

"You won't be able to protect me forever," I didn't realize just how real it was.

"I. Know."

Then it hit me. He was just following orders, but it was more then that. He cared about me, Sven didn't want me walking into the face of danger.

But there was nothing I could do about that.

I studied him, the determined light eye and expression softened by his exotic hair that hung around his face, just barley touching mine. I could try and break free again, but he was too fierce and too set on keeping me safe. Or I could try to argue my way out, but he would be expecting some sort of Ringlet-logic. He was Sven after all. He would be expecting everything.

Well almost.

An idea hit me so fast that I didn't have time to pause and analyze it. I just acted. My body might have been constrained but my head and neck had just enough room to shift up - and kiss him.

It hadn't been my first kiss, and defiantly not one with an older man. I use to date a man who worked in the human government named Jenos Hazard. He wasn't bulky, instead a nice toned lean look, black hair and matching dark eyes. Very handsome man who liked to act younger then he looked. We had been dating for just about a year before he got reassigned to another government far east. I had to break it off, long term relationships never worked.

But kissing Sven right this second made me realize a few things. One, it was possible to catch him off guard. We have never fought together but I'm sure this is what it would feel like. Both of us knowing each others move before we do it, so in sync and coordinated.

The last thing I realized was the Sven was _kissing_ me back. It almost seemed impossible – all my day dreams and imaginations were coming true. His lips moved against mine, so soft as if they were made out of thin ice. This kiss, this moment confirmed all my suspicions. Why Sven had went so far out of his duty for me, his reactions to every man I've been with. It was because he had feelings for me. And those feelings were dangerous, because – not only was he older then me and working under my father – he was apart of the night world.

_Never fall in love with a human._

I felt Svens hold on my loosen. And it was either now or never. I curled my fingers and made a fist with my knuckles and punched him.

It's true I've punched a lot of guys, but not while kissing them. And not when I _wanted_ to kiss them. My punch hit his temples and I hoped it wouldn't bruise or swell.

Scrambling up I moved past him and into another room, closing the door behind me. The room wasn't the one I was aiming for – because of it's hidden back door – but this one had a little window on the far side that I ran over to and pushed it up so I could crawl through. Under it was a small ledge that I had to jump on and then I was welcomed by a longer fall. Without hesitation I jumped and landed on my feet – which started to sting.

I was in the back of the castle now the woods in clear view ahead of me a couple of yards. I ran fast and hard to the forest, not looking back to see if Sven was behind me. I knew that once I was in the woods I would be able to conceal myself from him.

Or so I hoped.

The woods were thick and the now falling sun didn't help with my navigation. When I was far enough into the over growth I slowed to a light jog, swiveling my way around trees and bushes. The forest ground was harsh on my lightly padded feet but I progressed on, opening up the bond.

It was weird at first. I didn't know if opening myself up to it was the only thing I needed to do. A warm rush of sensations hit me and my vision went fuzzy. Sure enough, I saw him. He was standing in a meadow, looking out at nothing in particular. The casting lights made his features look dark and hard, but I knew better. His light eyes squinted slightly and a grin appeared on his face.

_Hello, Rinslet Walker._

I didn't know how I had done it, but I made it to the 'meeting' point. A large open meadow right smack in the middle of this heavy overgrowth. The shadowed trees outlined the green grass. I inched out of the forest, my mind wondering just what was more dangerous – me in the woods with wolves and werewolves and god only knows what else.

Or me walking up and giving into a very dangerous vampire.

My heart pounded within my chest. So fast I was scared he would hear it.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said hastily, walking towards him.

He nodded his head to the side and I followed the gesture only to find his black motor bike parked on the grass.

I raised an eye brow at him, "going to kidnap me?"

"Hardly."

"Then whats going on?"

He walked over to the bike and opened up the small box on the back, extracting another helmet from it.

"A war."

My heart stopped. The bond sending more behind his words. Madness, cruelty, betrayal. His mind opened to me, showing me images of a man – the interrogator of this so called war.

And it was not what I was expecting.

In the memories I only saw pictures this time, a man, slim build, silver hair and matching light eyes. The look in them was menacing. Evil.

I would be able to tell this man from anywhere.

This man was none other then Creed Diskenth. I shook my head in dis-belief.

"What has he done this time?" I couldn't recognize my voice. It was full of hate and fear of my former Chancellor.

Train didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I already knew the answer to my question.

"He's going to get rid of the night world, isn't he?" My voice sounded really loud in the now quiet meadow. All the birds stopped chirping and every animal seemed to have just stopped living in that exact moment.

When Train nodded, my mind panicked. Does Sven know what this? Why wasn't he telling me anything? How long has this been going on? Then a more important question hit me, something I didn't see until now.

"What does this have to do with _me_?"

Train looked at me, golden eyes soft and warm, I wanted to disappear within his gaze – and be with him forever.

But that was just the bond talking.

I waited patiently for Trains answer, he looked down then back up at me, an his lips started to move.

"Your part -"

In a movement so fast I also missed it, Train had wrapped himself around me and tugging me out of the way when 3 fire balls hit the ground where I was standing seconds ago. I craned my neck around Train to see what he was staring at. And in that instant I wish I never had turned around.

The figure standing before me was tiny, the build slight and obviously a girl. She wore a short dark skirt and matching vest with a light white shirt underneath. She had black shoulder length hair and big, velvet eyes that were in slits.

Kyoko Kurisaki.

Everybody really _was_ lieing to me, now more then ever.

**Authors Note:**

Well what a weird turn of events. This chapter just kinda of leaves you with more questions, what does her brother know? What part does she play? Who is involved with the war? And what happened in Rinslets past that she has been shoving out of her mind so long that she has forgotten?

Find out in the next chapter!

So about this chapter I'm sorry it took so long – and it's so long – I was kind of panicking for time and deadline and how fast I want to story to go through within each chapter.

Again, I'm a slow writer and editor. So I'm grateful for those who stick through the whole month, waiting for these!

I was thinking of putting up a Christmas special, but I'm not sure yet. That will be held for further evaluation xD

So enjoy, review and keep reading!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS !


	7. The Chill

Never had I thought so many emotions could swell up in one being. I was alienated, shocked, baffled and stabbed. My anger was running wild, beyond my control. I felt that sickening hot, liquid burn through my body, burning in my veins.

Kyoko. My best friend was part of this war. Probably in a bigger way then I had ever expected.

She was ditsy, and I was fooled. I got caught up in her act.

I bit down hard on my lip, and squinted my eyes. My cheeks were burning; I wasn't going to let her have the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

Train flinched and tightened his hold on me. I wasn't sure what he was reading – my body actions, my emotions through the bond or just maybe it was his instincts.

Kyoko craned her head out to the side, eyes glaring.

"Who are you hiding, vampire?"

I let out a slight breath of relief she hadn't seen me. Trains body covered mine, so unless she was standing at an angle, she wouldn't have been able to see me. Somehow her voice sounded raspy and it set off all my signals, it sounded cruel, which was unlike her.

There was a long pause of silence. Train had met her stare, mocking it with a dangerous look. It made me shiver.

_She's possessed. _He finally said through the bond. I wanted so badly to peek around and see what I hadn't. But there was no need to. He sent it through the bond – showing me what he was seeing.

From this distance and my poor eye sight I hadn't caught it. Plus my quick glance didn't help. But seeing it through Trains eyes was breath-taking. Everything was crisp and bright – tuning in on every detail. I don't have bad eye sight, but compared to a vampire, I might as well be blind.

At first I hadn't seen anything wrong with her. But then it all started to fade into focus. She was radiating a dark purple, so close to her body I had to blink to take a double check. Also her eyes, oh god, the eyes. They were the same color a fern vampire eyes would have been, the scarlet ringed pupils boring into Trains. Her skin was pale and looked powdery.

Through Trains eyes, she was possessed. But in mine, she _wa_s a fern vampire.

_She's not a fern, _Train felt my dark thoughts tugging on the bond.

_How come she -_

Then there she was, on the other side of me. I seen the flash of white and spun around but I wasn't anywhere near as fast as she and Train were.

Kyoko lashed out, and Train was able to catch most of the damage, but she caught hold of my wrist and threw me to the ground so hard I gasped for air.

I pushed myself up, my body stinging from the impact I had just taken. Again she launched for me, but Train was there. He dodged the attack, and struck out low, aiming for Kyokos legs. The powerful hit sent Kyoko flying. She hit the ground hard a couple feet away from us, dust forming around her for a moment. And probably just like me, she was briefly stunned from the hit. Both of us moved towards her at that point, Train already hovering over her before I took a defensive stance beside him.

"Don't hurt her," I said quickly.

"I won't," Train studied her, from under him she was struggling to free herself, her teeth gleamed with saliva. Possessed indeed.

I don't know what he had been searching for, he had closed off the bond the second she attacked me. I had no clue what he was feeling, or what he was going to do. And that scared me more than it should have.

She lashed out at him, her nails scratching his cheek, leaving behind two uneven red lines. He pressed his weight down on her harder and she grunted in pain.

"Stop it, you're hurting her!" I touched his shoulder. When I looked at the possessed witch under him, I didn't see her for the bad. I saw her for what I knew she was. Always there for me, helping me out and one of the few people who knew about my past. What I saw when I looked down at her, struggling and in discomfort reminding me of a helpless animal, I saw my best friend.

"Rather her hurt us?" I don't think he meant for his words to come out sounding like venom, but they did. And it stung.

"I know that, but -"

"Rinslet!"

All three of our heads snapped to the side, Kyos was craned, her cheek on the ground to get a view of Sven running towards us from out of the undergrowth.

"What is he doing here?" Train asked from my side.

With all the commotion, this would be the perfect time to break free. And that's what Kyo must have been thinking. I saw a flash of gold strike out, plunging into Trains shoulder.

Gold is a powerful element. It makes tasty food and gorgeous jewelry, but it also makes for a deadly weapon to vampires. Mostly to fern vampires. Golden daggers that are charged with all four elements are used to kill fern vampires. But only when their struck in the heart. Other than that, it just hurts them immensely. But gold itself is an element not to mess with when you're a vampire. It doesn't do as much damage as it would when charmed, but stab any vampire with just a gold dagger and the pain will surge through them, causing them a considerable amount of agony.

"Train!"

She got him good. His reaction time was spot on, but she had that few extra seconds to lodge the sucker in there. He hadn't let go of her, but his back was hunched over, and I'm sure he couldn't hold on to her thrashing around much longer.

So I shoved him off her, and took his place, trying to get a good grip on her shoulders or flailing arms. Any kind of lever. I got nothing.

She kicked me off like nothing. Up and over her head, I scrambled up and saw Sven trying to take her on, but she had dodged his attacks perfectly, and made her way over to me easily. She grabbed my shoulders, jerking me towards her and wrapped her arms around my neck. I managed to get my hand caught underneath her arm and pry her off a little before she tried a different tactic.

Kyo struck out a kick for a low blow, but I avoided it neatly, sidestepping around her and grabbing her arm. As I went to twist it she broke free from my grasp and was back on me, this time she had shoved me down to the ground, as she sat on my stomach.

On top of me, she made a fist and launched her arm for my face. Barley in time to dodge it I turned my head as far to the side as it could go. The punch grazed my cheek and stung like hell, and then she grabbed my hair, jerking my head up to hers. The little bitch, combative fighting was one thing, pulling hair was another. It was a dirty way of fighting; something my training had never taught me. She might as well have brought a gun into the fight.

While she had my hair, I grabbed her shoulders and kicked my knee up, sending her over me. I followed through, fighting with the pain of my hair being ripped out of its roots. She had a good handful, and I'm sure I would have a bald spot after this was done.

I glanced around for a moment, and noticed Sven standing beside me in the defensive, just like I had with Train.

But a moment is all it takes for hell to break loose. She let go of my hair and rolled us over, quickly she pulled out a white slip of paper with symbols written on it and held it just over my forehead.

"Defungo-"

I heard a piercing roar of a gunshot, again and once more before there was silence. Then I looked at the paper, it had three perfect size holes in it, two on one side and one on top, right in the middle. Sven never used a gun, and in that moment the bond opened up again and I got a rush of emotions flooding through me. He was furious, shocked and in pain.

In an instant he was behind Kyoko, his hands on either side of her face. If I hadn't been pinned under her, I would have jumped up and stopped him. I already knew what he was going to do, bond or no bond. I struggled under Kyo, but no use.

"Train! Don't do it!"

In the echo of my scream I heard the faint sound of the sickening crack, her head snapped to one side and her red eyes went wide, then they diluted. Train tossed her dead body to the side, and leaned down to me, holding out his hand, his golden eyes looked dull. I glanced to the wound on his shoulder. It had already healed; there was dried blood on his blue shirt and a gash in the shoulder where the dagger had pierced him.

"Stay away from me! I said don't do it!" I pushed him away and scrambled back. Sven was at my side in instant, hands on my shoulders, he was looking down at the body shaking his head. At least someone shared my distress.

"What a shame," Sven said and looked at Train, and I never noticed until now that his eye patch was off.

"You killed her," I mumbled, but both the vampires could hear me.

"She's not dead," surprisingly it was Sven who answered and I shot him a look.

"What do you mean 'she's not dead'? Look at her!" I exclaimed and gestured towards Kyos still body.

Sven sighed and shook his head, squeezing my shoulder, "Oh, Rins."

Train stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at the body, "Sven clean this up, will 'ya?"

Whether I liked it or not, Sven helped me up to my feet, grabbing my arms just under my armpits and hauled me up with a grunt.

"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked, letting go of me and stepping around Kyoko.

I glanced back and forth between the two men. Both conversing quietly, nothing hostile about them like it had been at the bar last night or this morning. Momentarily forgetting my anger for Train I stepped between the two men, looking back and forth, from Train to Sven and back.

"Wait, how do you guys know each other?" Both of them glanced up at each other then back down to me, both grinning like two kids who are about to get in trouble.

"Well, Rins, like I was trying to tell you before we were interrupted, there's a lot you don't know. But once we get out of here I can tell you everything your heart desires," Train bowed gallantly.

When I looked up at Sven, he didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down and heaved up the body. Wrapping Kyos limp arms around his neck and holding up her entire body.

"Where are we going?" I looked back at Train and he was already heading towards his bike. He lifted one slender leg over the seat, grabbing the helmet on the handle bars and tossing it on his head.

"Somewhere other than here," Train started the engine, and I heard it roar to life.

"But what about –"I glanced back at Sven, who was already at the edge of the under growth, this time he had Kyo in his arms bridal style. My heart pinged for a moment. I wish it was me in his arms like that. Absentmindedly, I touched my lips, recalling how good his felt on mine.

Train rolled the machine beside me, but I didn't bother looking at him – my anger may have diffused since but it was still there. Not to mention this secret of him and Sven knowing each other.

"He'll meet us there," Train said, his voice sounded really close to my ear. I gave him a sidelong glance. He was starring off into the edge of the forest where Sven had just left into before tilting his head to the side, looking at me with those captivating eyes and that knowing smile.

"What are you looking at? See something you like?"

"I know you do," he tilted his head back towards where Sven had exited and I blushed, grabbing my helmet from his hand and pulled it over my head, trying to hide the rush of blood to my face.

"Shut up," I swung my leg around the bike and sat back. Train shrugged off his black leather jacket and tossed it behind him.

"It gets a bit chilly, hold on tight, Rins," he used Svens nick name which made my heart do a little funny dance. I slipped into the jacket and wrapped my arms around his slender waist.

I hated to admit it, but vampires weren't as weak as they might appear. Or maybe it was just Train. I could feel the lean, bulk of muscles from under his shirt, the sets of lines defining his stomach and his chest.

He also gave off an intoxicating smell, not like Svens of course, but it was just as good. Simple and sweet, delicious tangles of nature, smelling something a lot along the lines of grass, pine and autumn leaves. Pure nature, I took a deep breath in, enjoying the scent for as long as possible.

Train turned us around, and headed for the small opening on the other side of the forest boundaries, it was slow at first, and he drove carefully through the tiny trail that ran through the thick trees.

"Where did you learn to drive?" I rested my chin in the crook of his neck so I could see where we were heading for future knowledge.

"Airina."

"Is that your home town?" I asked, curious to find out more about him. And for once, I didn't blame it on the bond. I wanted to be able to see him in a different light. Even though he was a creature I hated.

"No. I'm from Estelle, a little town tucked into the mountains far west from here," he sounded fond and I felt a smile grow on my face. His voice was soft, but he couldn't manage to hide that husky sound to it. This is what drew me in.

"Do you miss it?" We finally turned off the tiny trail onto a bit bigger dirt road. The trees were higher here but not as thick.

Train considered for a moment, his hand tugging back on the throttle, speeding us through the dirt road. The wind felt great against my skin, and in my hair.

"I do. Very much, I find myself wondering if it's still there anymore."

"Why wouldn't it be?" I was confused, just how long ago had he last been there?

I felt him shrug, "it's been a long time. No small town like that can keep up with the royal demands now a days."

I bit my lip, glancing at him for a second. His eyes were focused on the road, but I'm sure he didn't even need to look where he was going he was that good of a driver. His mind was thousands and thousands of miles away.

_No small town like that can keep up with the royal demands now a day._

"You really miss it. Why don't you ever go back?"

"I can't."

And with that the rest of our trip was silent. I rambled every now and then but for the most part I took in the scenery. We turned off the dirt road and onto another trail but it soon curved out and we were driving on the edge of the forest, right by the ocean. The engine was so loud, but even through it I could hear the tides of the uneasy water and smell the saltiness of the sea.

I thought back to our conversation, how Train had said he couldn't go back to his homeland. I never heard of Estelle, but he was absentmindedly sending me still photos, his memories of the great land. It really was tucked in between the mountains, there were trees and then beyond them there were the ice-capped mountains. Lots of hills, I don't think there was s single spot of prairie here. The town was small; huts lined up every which way and small fenced off areas with plants growing in the back. There was a river that provided them with clean water, but it was quite a workout to get to, I could tell just from the images he was showing me. Under my hands I felt those muscles again and it hit me, that's where he had bulked up from.

Actually, the more I think about it, the more stranger he became. Maya vampires, if there was no gain, wouldn't be dealt in any kind of physical combat. When I say gain, I mean food. Blood. But Train fought and he was strong not to mention good. Maybe better then Sven, but I had the strangest feel of familiar air when he fought. It was as if I knew his techniques. Sven might have taught him too, I concluded.

Lost in my own thoughts, I barley caught on that we had stopped until Train tried to get off the bike. Without the hum of the loud engine I heard silence until my ears picked up on the nature around us. Slipping off my helmet I gazed around. We were still in the woods but another totally different part of it. The path we were on was wide and a dirt path, but I followed it as it trailed into the woods, small and narrow. Way too narrow for our bike to fit through, plus the ground didn't look like it would be too friendly on his tires.

I also noticed Svens blue car parked on the other side. It was close to the trees and off the road, more or less in a small ditch. Train stood up and I slid off, my legs feeling like jelly. I stumbled at first before catching myself with the bike, using it as support.

"Where are we?"

"Far away, you going to be okay to walk?" Train also slipped off his helmet and lifted his hand out, gesturing to mine which I handed to him. He started to walk towards Svens car and produced a jingle of keys, he found one and slipped it in the key hole opening the door and chucking the helmets in the back seat. Locking the door he found his way back to me. I hadn't noticed just how close he and Sven must have been for him to have a set of his car keys. There was a lot of catching up to do.

"Yeah I'll be fine, where are we going?"

Train studied me for a moment and walked around the bike standing in front of me, "we have a ways to hike, Rins. There will be horses waiting for us when the path gets wider, but it's still a hell of a walk," he looked up into the sky, "plus the sun will be going down soon so we have to get there fast. You're sure your okay?"

I glared at him, how he dare treat me like I was inferior to him, "yeah, I said I'm fine. Let's go then," I pushed past him and headed towards the path, but Train grabbed my wrist and halted me in my step. I turned to answer him, but he cupped my face, his eyes intense. He didn't say anything; just the depths of his eyes spoke the world to me. Safe, protection, worried, concerned. Every emotion that flashed through his mind I read through the bond and in his eyes. Finally he let go, and reached down grabbing my hand, pulling me towards the trail.

"I'm sorry, Rins," I heard him mumble after a while. I didn't ask any more questions; even though there was a lot I wanted to know. I was going to wait and see where all this got me.

Just like he said the sun went down five minutes after we started walking and I was grateful for his hand. The trail floor wasn't as bad as unmarked forest floors, but it defiantly hurt on the feet and there were a lot of unexpected dips – again making me thankful for Trains hand.

"Taking too long," I thought I heard Train mumble infront of me.

"What was that?"

"Sorry Rins," he said. I couldn't see what he was doing but he had stopped and turned around. I seen his figure in front of me and then I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head. And just like that I was out like a light.

I woke up in a strangely familiar environment. I'm sure I was here before. The smell seemed so _so_ familiar. I just had to put my finger on it. Sitting up, I gazed around the dark room, nothing I could make out. My eyes caught the little light from the moon and I noticed a figure standing by the window. I focused my gaze harder, but still couldn't make out who it was.

"Sven?" I rubbed my eye, the name coming naturally to my tongue.

The figure turned towards me and then started walking to the other side of the bed, and gracefully sitting down on it, making it creak softly.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I lifted a hand and touched his shoulder, and I was so sure it was Sven. Only he had such hard, strong muscles under his tight skin. His shoulder was slightly padded and I could tell he still had his jacket on. Forgetting my question, I slid the shoulder of the coat off and he shrugged out of it and tossed it to the floor. My body burned when my skin brushed over his and I scooted over to get closer to him, my move not as graceful as his and sent loud creaks throughout the room. He wrapped an arm around my waist, shifting slightly.

"I'm not sorry I kissed you," I blurted out. My impulse control was never good, and it worsened every time I was with Sven. He made me act rebellious with his entire noble, Zen of life and calm talk. His lack of uncontrolled acts started to rub off on me, and I could feel it boil in my chest and throughout my body every time he was around. I sat up on my knees and craned over him, pushing my hands down on his chest.

"In fact, I would do it again," my mouth was at his ear and I hardly recognized my own voice. It sounded so silky and seductive. I traced my lips along his jaw and when I was inches away from his lips, his hands were in my hair and he pulled me to him. He stood up over me and pushed me down softly on the bed, his body just barley touching mine as it held himself up. This kiss was better than the first, both our mouths hungry and seeking out each others. One of his hands was in my hair, the other on the curve of my hip. I was lost in the moment, the heat from our bodies rolling off us; my tongue flickered over one of his sharp fangs, the tip sending a delicious thrill that shuttered throughout my body.

My hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt, and I pushed it up with ease. Sven always wore button up shirts but when he slept he wore a normal shirt – that's what I deducted it to right this moment at least; he was getting ready for bed.

I felt the planes of his hard stomach and chest under my exploring hands. He broke the kiss and lifted the front of the shirt over his head, leaving the arms on and leaned back down on me, kissing my neck and letting his fangs slid over my skin. I arched up into him, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him down on me. His breath pooled over my skin making my hair rise, his kisses were so gentle it made me frustrated. I wanted him to kiss me hard, like he meant it. I didn't want him to be careful. I didn't want him to be gentle anymore. The need burned too strongly within me. His fangs gracefully slid over my skin and made me scream with anticipation. I wanted him to bite me.

"Bite me, damnit". I finally groaned out, my voice was shaky and ragged.

I don't think he needed any more pushing. His teeth sunk into my flesh.

At first, it stung, his fangs puncture making me gasp. But then, it all faded. My mind went blank and everything turned hazy. I heard him drinking the spilling blood and I couldn't have found anything that sounded better. It drove me crazy. The bite sent a high throughout my body, setting off every nerve, blazing it into a hotter fire. I didn't want him to stop, my mind started to swirl and I started to get lightheaded. Everything felt like it was spinning around me.

"That's enough, Rinslet," I heard a familiar, husky voice say into my ear, "go to sleep." My body was sluggish but it followed the command.

Just before my eyes shut closed, I took in one last glance of him. The moonlight had been shining in the room and I focused my gaze on the man in front of me, he had dark hair in dismay around his head, and bright, unforgettable eyes. He also looked smaller and almost shorter and younger then what I remembered..

And for some reason the only person I couldn't help thinking about was Train.

**Authors Statement:**

This chapter is finally finished ! Really long story I know, but its to make up for the time it took ! So I was so busy, writting diplomas and tests that I forgot about this story for a while there. I had it on a USB memory stick and then I thought I had the update on it, and I go visit my mom, pop in the stick and open the document, all excited that I'm going to be updating, but then I only see like half of the fight scene and instantly my mind was like OMG the rest of the story is on my computer at home!

Horrible experiance, but now I'm home and was able to do a quick edit and now, ba-da, uploaded !

Thanks for being so paitent with me! You really are the truee fans, you put up with all my late-ness and grammer and spelling mistakes. I really feel like crying it touches me so much!

Thank you again and until next month my friends !

Cassie


	8. The Uninvited

Dreaming seemed pointless, it was just about worlds being torn into worlds. Which what was really happening in mine - I needed no dream to prove that to me.

The world of un dead and magic had always consumed mine, but not as bad as it had now.

I woke up in a haze, the once dark and small room now lively lit. My heartbeat pounded in my head and I shut my eyes closed, grasping at my forehead with my palm and running it through my short hair. Memories of the night slowly seeped back into my head, each event becoming clearer and clearer. I moved my hand to my lips and let if there for a while, remembering the feel and taste of those upon my own last night. The tenderness and ruthless feel of them still burned on my skin. I let my hand trail down to my jaw, then wrapped around my neck.

The skin was swollen and itchy, dried blood crusted over the two perfectly even puncture wounds. Around the holes in my neck were sensitive, stinging at my touch. I let my finger tips brush over them at first, before grasping at my neck.

Under the wound it burned, my choking hold breaking open small peeks of the dried over coat. New and fresh blood slowly leaked onto my fingers.

I felt sick to my stomach, all I wanted to do was rip open my neck, rid myself of those horrible wounds - evidence that I have truly fallen mad.

I scratched at my neck, hard and purposely. The scab no longer holding back the blood flow, and I felt it trickle over my fingers and fall.

Shutting my eyes, I grimaced. The pain ran through my body - my mind trying to force me to stop. How could I stop? Everything I lived up to lead myself on was wiped clean in a matter of seconds. How could I contaminate my body? I let that poison of adrenaline and endorphins run wild through my veins. Even now, I could still feel the effects. Donors often become like this, so obsessed with the feel of a vampire bite. That's what my body was screaming. I wanted to yell out his name, and let him run in here just so I could expose my neck to him and let him send that high through me again.

And by 'him', I don't mean Sven. I wasn't a fool, no half-breed has that pure poison running through their fangs and in their system. Only pure breeds.

Only Train.

As if on cue, I felt him through the bond, and instantly I was in his body - looking at the world through his eyes. The sun was too bright, and it began to burn at his sensitive retinas, he was staring out the window of a small, familiar cabin house. Outside, we were surrounded by trees, trees, space, space - nothing but earth and nature. I felt the cool sensations that the natural feel spiked within him. Calm, relaxed and at ease. He turned around and faced the inside of the cabin. He was standing at the far side of it, there was a door on each end, the small living room had one couch, and two smaller cushioned chairs sat on either side of it. A beige lamp sat on one of the three small, dark oak wooden tables, it was in the corner, another table set in front of the bigger couch and another sat on the side of the smaller chair. Sven was perched on the arm of the couch, his legs crossed and his hands toying with his white hat, he watched himself turn it back and forth. Back and forth.

"Are we just going to sit here all day?" Train finally broke the silence. He walked over to where Sven was sitting, standing over the older man. Sven looked up at him, his black eye patch on over his miscoloured eye.

"We have to wait for her highness to wake up," Sven glanced over his shoulder, then back at Train.

Again it was quiet.

"What are we going to do?" Sven asked after a couple of moment. I hadn't known what he was talking about and Train did a good job at blocking me out of his thoughts.

"What ever happens happens."

And just like that I was back in my own head. Blinking a couple of times, I looked around. What were they talking about? I wish they would tell me what was going on, how they knew each other, what involvement I had in this mess. I hated being left in the dark, more then I hated being left out of the action. Well, those go hand in hand, but it was all the same. I didn't like being left out. Period.

The pain in my neck sent my thoughts back in that direction. I let go of it, lifting my hand to my face. The blood seemed to mock me, it was running down my hand, some fresh and some dried. There was globs caught under my finger nails and drips running off of my wrist. I didn't think I had attacked my neck that bad for this much blood to be draining out of me. I felt light-headed suddenly, my eyes dropping. Through the bond I felt Trains senses spike up, the smell of my blood hitting him hard in the gut.

Then I heard him burst through the door. Everything was muted, but in an instant he and Sven were on either side of me. Of course they would be, both vampires smelled the over-whelming scent of blood.

"- run a bath," I heard Train order Sven and he jumped up and headed back out the door. Train ripped a small section of the bed sheet and folded it over my bleeding neck, pressing it down firmly and hard, forcing the blood to clot.

"It doesn't affect you?" my voice was small.

I looked up to see his face, Train was smiling down on me, a sad hurt smile. Then he shook his head.

"I don't understand," I whispered. Weren't vampires addicted to blood? Isn't their entire existence made just to thrive and be beasts for blood? It was their life source after all. The more you drink it the stronger you become, this is especially true for Ferns. But then as I stared up into Trains eyes, I could see the truth behind them; there really were vampires out there that could control their blood lust. The more I stared at him, the deeper I fell. I hated him for it, for everything; tearing down all my beliefs, everything that I made myself believe, couldn't I have lead my life a lie just for a little while longer?

In an instant I was up in his arms, and he started walking towards the wooden door, "what's there not to understand? You think too much, Rins."

He took me down the small hallway, everything; and I do mean everything, was so so familiar. It chilled me to the bone. Blindfolded, I would be able to walk through here, I could bet it any money. I knew where the bathroom was, down the hall to the left. The kitchen to the right and then walk straight through to get to the dining room and living room. Walk to the far back side of the room, behind the couch was the back door, the front door on the exact opposite side.

Not only was it the sight, but the _smell _of it in here. It triggered all my senses to flare up.

"Where are we?"

Train took that left, pushing open the door with his shoulder, inside was full of hot air, steam rising from the small, porcelain tub to the right, white toilet and counter tops on the left. Sven was kneeling by the tub, his jacket had been thrown on the ground, and he had just turned the water off. He looked up at us, got up and stepped aside as Train leaned down, placing me on my feet, but keeping an arm around my waist.

"Here, this should help," Train handed Sven a dark, wet wash cloth, then stepped aside, backing away to the door.

"I'll leave you be then," Train whispered, so quietly before stepping out of the room.

I turned to Sven, he was leaning down, and then he gently pressed the wash cloth to my neck.

"Where are we?" I asked again, hoping for an answer this time.

"Didn't you want to know how Train and I know each other?" He dodged, not meeting my gaze.

"That too, but I want to know why we're here. And where 'here' is," I emphasized. If there was enough confusion tangled in there, which didn't need to be faked more or less just pushed, then Sven would tell me. Sven never denied me of anything.

Sven considered for a moment, pursing his lips and flickering his green eye to meet mine, then back down to my neck.

"He pierced you good. And there's more than one," he mused and I flinched. I didn't want to hear about it. About how much I enjoyed the feel that I let him bite me. Again and again.

Through the bond I felt Train tug on the edge of my mind, one simple word washed over my mind.

_Sorry._

Sensations flooded me. Train had been suffering for giving into those demonic feelings and impulses. The bond sent all his emotions to me in a rush. He was different. He didn't want to be reminded about his pure being. He hated what vampires stood for, but he also-

Everything snapped. It was like a rubber band being pulled back and snapped against my skin. It stung for a moment before it burned and faded. The bond was gone.

I lowered my head, "how do you know him, Sven? Every day I seem to lose everything I knew about you," _and him, _I added silently.

Sven chuckled sweetly, that nice, husky tone, "Rins I worry about you and what goes on inside that mind of yours," he dodged my question about Train. Sven lead me towards the toilet bowl, sat me down on it and went back to the tub, leaning his tall figure of it, placing the clothe in the hot, clean water.

Once the dirty, bloodied clothe touched the water, it morphed into a murky red.

Sven stood back up and made his way over to me, kneeling on the floor, "there's not a whole lot I can say about Train. He saved my life when I was a boy and my mom was hunting me. Train -" he cut off, his hand that had been moving the clothe against my neck had stopped momentarily too. His eye was glazed over slightly, and at that very moment, I wished Sven and I had shared a bond.

"Train is just Train," he finally said, moving his hand again.

"And who is Train exactly?"

Just then, Sven jumped up, throwing down the clothe, "Rinslet, stay in here," he ordered and stepped to the door. I jumped up too and followed.

"I said stay in here!"

"I'm coming with you," I reached for the handle. Sven reached for it too, but both of us weren't a match for Train, he had the door swung open and was in the doorway, a smile over his face.

"What? What's the big emergency?" I was looking between Sven and Train. Train moved first, grabbing my hand and taking me to the living room. Sven followed behind us.

"We have troops," he said eagerly, taking us to the window.

"Troops?" Sven and I said in union.

Train nodded, grinned and moved out of the way for us to see. I peered out, the day of light shining through the trees, lighting up the dark forest. I scanned the rim of the woods and saw nothing.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I felt Trains mouth at my ear, his breath pooling down the side of my neck. One of his hands on my shoulder, the other on the small of my back that pulled me closer to his chest.

"Look harder," he whispered. I felt the compulsion laced into his words and automatically did what he said.

I scanned the forest again, but this time picked up on the tiny detail I hadn't thought twice about. By the large oak near the fence of the cottage was a tiny figure. Long blonde hair and a small black dress were all that I could make out before my mind processed who it was standing in front of me.

"Eve."

Again, I felt his tingling breath spread down my neck, sending a seizer of shivers down my spine. Emotions that constricted me felt of those from the first day I locked eyes with him.

"It's almost time my princess," he whispered sweetly.

"Time for what?" I was leaning back into his chest, my head turned slightly and brushed my cheek against his soft skin, or did he kiss my cheek? I wasn't sure, my body felt numb.

"It's time for me to finally take my place on the throne," he sighed, "and end all of this."

I fell silent, confused. Throne? What had he possibly meant? My mind explored the possibilities and finally made a connection, just as Sven said, "After centuries of not having another heir to the throne, the night world will be -"

I turned around by this point; everything they were saying was making sense. I hadn't known why but I knew it all.

"You're the heir to the Vampire throne?" I looked up into those now intimidating golden eyes. He looked at me, same as before, but now something shivered in my body, and not just the numbing sensation. Something else made my blood turn cold under my skin. I lifted my hand to my neck, feeling those clean, and perfect puncture wounds. Everything swirled around me.

"Who's the other heir to the throne?" I asked, dizzily.

Still looking at my eyes, Train stretched out his arm, folding a hand over mine that was cupping my neck.

"You play a bigger role in this war, and the night world, then you were ever prepared for," he said warningly.

"What am I?" I felt scared now. Questions I've been asking from the beginning of my 'second life' were finally being answered.

_Andrew screamed from inside the house and I flinched. I couldn't go back. My body rung in pain, my foot was throbbing and my heart pounding erratically. My mind scrambled as my senses picked up a near presence._

_Too late._

_He had me by my hair, sneering down on me. His mouth bloodied, his fangs large. He didn't give it a second thought. _

_He tore into my neck._

_My world bleed black. I felt his hungry fangs feeding at my body, tearing, sheering. I lay limp at his control until my body went numb and my vision bleed. _

_One final beat._

_No last breath._

_My heart had been ripped out._

_I had died._

I breathed hard, trying not to remember the horrors of that night. The night a vampire had ripped open my neck and had eaten half my heart. Sven had told me the stories of how they found me. A man hunched over my body, feeding and hissing. One blow to his head was all it took to pry off my prey. He had said that they rushed my body to the nearest witch, for what reason he did not know. All he knew was that they couldn't lose two heirs in one night. Sven had said they looked for Andrews' body, but it was nowhere to be found. They had probably eaten him. I didn't want to think about it. Sven took my battered body to Sephiria and she made a miracle happen. Sven told me that in the 'other world' she had found me hanging around the entrance of death. If my soul hadn't been so stubborn then I might have not been here.

But ever since then, I had been seeing demons of that realm. Ghosts. Andrew. And that 'other me'.

When silence was my answer, I asked again, "What am I?"

"You are a vampire."

It wasn't Train or Sven that answered. I glanced over to the door Sephiria stepped through. She wore a red, hooded cloak, her wavy blonde hair pulled back.

"True to the finest nature," her heels clicked in the silence, as she walked towards me.

"And the proper, next heir to the night world throne."

I glanced as Sven. Looking for conferment that this was all a joke. Not true. It couldn't be. He looked at me, sighed and bowed his head.

_You're a vampire Rinslet._ Train sent through the bond. I heard it echo in my head.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

Aching in my chest hunched me over, as seizers took control of my body.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

Train and Sven rushed to each side. Sephiria stood in front of me.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

The aching worsened; I gasped for breath and toppled to the floor.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

"It's time to awaken," her voice filled my mind, "no more games."

It wasn't Sephirias. It was mine. The other 'me'.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

My vision turned black, all around me was darkness.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

Then those ghosts shot up, their horrible faces glooming around me, closing in, all of them trying to speak, but nothing came out. I blinked hard and looked up through the fog of white.

There she stood. Perfect, true to her nature.

A purebred vampire.

My other self.

Me.

She smiled, her fangs glistering.

"Hello, Rinslet. We finally meet."

**Authors Note:**

So sorry this chapter took so long! That and it's not edited very well .

This is the last chapter of the same questons being asked, I promise! Everything WILL be cleared up in the next chapter, that I will try and have up by this time next month.

So, Rinslets a vampire! FInd out how and why and all that other good stuff..Just keep tuning in on me! I promise I;ll put chapters up, even though they take me a long time now .

Sorry again, and everything will be cleared up, I promise!

Reveiw, comment - Thanks!

Cassie!


	9. The Reunited

I couldn't seem to figure her out; human, monster, demon?

_Vampire_. A echo rose within my thoughts, I gulped.

"You," her lips moved slowly but her voice carried in the dark shadows. We stood on a black plane, the only light was from a full moon shining high above us.

"Rinslet Walker, I'm afraid I haven't introduced myself properly," she bowed mockingly, her red eyes bleeding into my own. No matter which way I looked at her she mirrored my exact image.

The exact me.

A darker version of me.

"My name is Eldan," her voice startled me, the way she spoke, unlike me, sounded proud, superior. Royal. A woman who knew everything she must do and be.

She replicated me in so many ways such as; her slim, firm build, small oval face and her shoulder length hair. But there were other features we had not shared.

Her pasty white skin that shone dully with the little light contrasted my olive, beige tone,. She wore a slinky black dress that slung to her shape, hugging her waist and flaring out ending mid thigh. The waist had cut outs on either side, baring more of her white skin. And the sleeves of the dress were long and flowing, nearly reaching the floor, and they moved with her in an elegant fashion.

And then, one of the two biggest differences between us was the eyes. My sea green eyes verses her dull gray ones, her pupils coated an intense crimson red.

The second biggest difference between us was the most chilling. The dark surrounding and the little light shone on her pearly white teeth in a menacing manner, her fangs doing little in holding back their raw strength, their evil.

A silent shiver rose up my spine when she spoke this time.

"Rinslet, your silence confuses me," she took a step closer towards me, breaking off the small distance, "do you not know who I am?" her voice turned sinister and intimidating.

I breathed out a gust of air, not knowing I was holding my breath. She smiled at this, her fangs tipping through her bottom lip ever the slightest.

"Do you not know who I am," she repeated slower, more power locked behind her words.

I shook my head, "n-no."

Eldan frowned and took another step closer, "try again," she leaned forward towards me and whisper. I was too scared to even flinch.

"M-me."

"Go on," she urged.

"My-my other self."

_Vampire. _Trains voice cooed through my mind.

"Vampire," I whispered, my voice shaking.

Eldan cocked her head to the side, "and how did you become this?What are you, Rinslet Walker?" she questioned.

I thought hard for this one, I thought back to Sephiria and Sven, when they saved me. I came up blank.

"I don't know."

"I think it's time you found out," she smiled, her fangs bearing she grabbed my shoulders and jerked me towards her, my instincts not at all kicking in. Eldan leaned towards me, her teeth at my skin, she gave me the slightest prick and I felt my body freeze, time stopping in it's tracks.

We stood outside now, it was dark, the moon was shining behind dull clouds and in front of us was the cottage my brother and I lived at for the first eight years of my life. Everything that happened was always traced back to this peaceful looking home, high arched roof, a long, narrow porch and made up of round logs stacked together.

Inside, it was cozy and warm. I knew it all too well and felt like such a fool for not noticing it sooner. Train had taken me to this cottage, where him, Sven, Sephiria and apparently Eve, were right now.

Only they weren't here in this world. This was the world of imagination. It was all the memories I kept locked up in the back of my head, now, all brought back to life.

"Rinslet, we didn't have to leave you know," I heard Andrews voice, and jumped, glancing behind me. He stood near the couch and a younger version of myself was sitting on the smaller chair.

I remembered this night. This was the night before Andrews death. My hair was long when he was still alive, up to my waist and my body had little to no curves; no muscles.

"I know Andrew, I just.." I listened to the conversation as if it was the first time I had heard it. I gulped and glanced at Andrew. His jade eyes were soft, his facial expressions calm. This was the Andrew I loved, the brother who was kind natured and understanding. Not the ghost that haunts my dreams, the one who seeks revenge.

"I just panicked. Father scared me," the past me began to tremble, as she wrapped her small, frail arms around herself, "I don't want to be hurt."

Andrew stalked over to her, to me, kneeling and holding up her head.

"It's not you he wants to hurt Rins. It's me. Rinslet, I won't let him touch you," he pulled the young me close to him as she sobbed, "I'll hold you until the hurt is gone, I'll never let you go."

They, no, we had stayed like that for a long time before I lifted my head.

"What are we going to do about those Vampires that are hunting you?"

I noticed it before I saw it. Andrews entire being changed in a split second everything turned cold.

"Kill them."

"But Andrew-"

"Rinslet, they only want me dead because of what I did. They think I killed Saya," he stood up and walked away, frustrated.

"Andrew, I know you didn't kill Saya, I'll just tell them and -"

"It doesn't work like that!" He yelled, his eyes hard and his body shaking.

The room was silent.

"B-but, Andrew, her death, i-it was an a-accident. T-they wouldn't h-hurt us," my younger self spoke through her sobs. I flinched at how stupid I sounded. I sounded like I actually had faith and trust in vampires. I gulped and bit my lip.

"It wasn't an accident Rinslet. Someone set me up. They killed her, do you understand! They killed her to get to me!" Andrew yelled, thrusting his head up, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't understand Andrew, why aren't you telling me what's happening! I'm just as stuck in this mess as you are, and I have not a clue what is going on!" I screamed back at him.

I closed my eyes throughout the fight. I hated seeing this, I had hated fighting with him that night, I was so scared and so mad. I hated being left in the dark, and I was so scared of dying.

_I think you need to watch this part_, I heard Eldans smooth voice cut through my mind and my eyes snapped open.

I watched as Andrew raced over to the other side of the room, his incredible speed reminding me of what he had turned into. He was beside her in an instant, his hand struck out to the back of her head and then her body went slack. Andrew let her limp body fall into his arms, his eyes hurt and full of pain.

"I'm only trying to protect you, you silly girl. You will understand when the time comes."

Everything happened in a blur next, partially because I zoned out of it. I didn't want to watch anymore. I couldn't. None of it made sense. Andrew carried me back to my room and I only remember waking up in the bedroom. Andrew was sick, and then we were attacked by the vampires that were hunting us.

And then Andrew died.

And then I died.

None of it made any sense.

"A good brother to the very end," Eldans voice startled me. I looked around, we were standing on that dark, moon lite plane again.

"Why did you show me that?" I asked, in a way grateful but now more confused then ever, "what were you trying to accomplish?"

She stared at me, her red eyes intimidating.

"We aren't done yet."

And then more visions shot into my mind, I watched as the vampire that chased me outside grabbed me by my hair, pulling me high and higher, making me scream in agony before plunging into my neck. He tore it apart, my entire neck ripped out before he moved to my chest. His razor sharp fangs ripped through the flesh with no hassle, then he lifted his head and shoved his hand through the gaping wound, his hand began digging deeper inside of me until he ripped it back out. Veins were still attached to the bloodied heart. He lifted it to his nose and took in the smell of it before bringing it slowly to his mouth.

NO! I screamed, but it only echoed in my head. NO!NO!NO! I didn't want to watch anymore, but my eyes stayed open, forcing me to. My entire body trembled, feeling numb and lifeless.

I continued watching as the monster bit into my dead heart, forgetting about everything around him he went to take another bite but in a second his head was ripped off. His body tumbled to the ground.

STOP! JUST MAKE IT STOP! There was blood everywhere. My body laying battered and torn on the ground. Dead. Eaten. Torn.

Without a doubt, I was dead.

_NO!_

And then everything went black.

I was standing, my eyes closed shut, people around me scurrying around, constant conversations being drawn out.

"_Sven, what mess have you brought with you?"_

"_You have to save her Sephiria, Rinslet, it's Rinslet!" I felt myself shudder at Sven's broken voice._

"_Rest her in the back Sven, I will tend to her wounds, but we will have to leave her heart as it is, there is no fixing that right now."_

"_She's beyond help,and there isn't a way to do anything about it?"_

"_She is far from beyond help, but she is a lot closer then you would like to think. Sven, I will need you to contact Train Heartnet. You are the only person who has been trusted with his whereabouts and how to contact him. We will bring her back to life using his royal linage and forge a bond between them."_

"_Sephiria, you cannot possibly believe Andrew Walkers theory? He studied those methods for years! How can we do such a thing in one night?"_

"_There is no other way, if we do not attempt his taboo, then we will have lost two heirs in one night. This is what he ultimately wanted to begin with. We will bind the Night World and the Human world together."_

"_Andrew wanted this?" _

"_Yes, he has been after me for many years to conduct a spell like this."_

"_Why bond the two worlds?"_

"_Because great misfortune will fall upon them, Sven, Train Heartnet is the most important element. If you wish to save her then I suggest you contact him."_

"_O-Of course!"_

_Heavy footsteps faded into a light pitter-patter. Then Sephirias voice rose in the room._

"_Princess, it is a shame we have met under these circumstances. And I only hope that you forgive what I will do tonight. Life does not get any easier from here."_

_A door was swung open from the other room and footsteps scurried into earshot. _

_There was a pause before I heard his velvety voice._

"_What's going on here Sephiria?"_

_"Train Heartnet, it is short notice and I apologize for interrupting your evening, thank you for coming, are you ready for what you must face?"_

"_I am willing if what you have said is true, your clan is not made of lairs," his voice cooed, this was a different Train, and I could tell from his voice. This was the royal Train._

"_I give you my word your Majesty, now, I must ask you to feed her your blood, Train."_

"_Sven, it is time begin preparations for the bond. Please fetch the golden stake."_

"_Train Heartnet, as you feed, I will cast a spell upon you. This spell will then begin to turn you into a Fern vampire. As a Fern, it will be very hard to control yourself and I am willing to fight you to the death if it must be so, but in order to complete the bond, you must resist the urge to stay in this form. You die tonight regardless Train Heartnet, but it is your choice if you want to come back alive or not. Do you understand Train Heartnet Emperor of our Beau Monde?"_

"_I will try not to resist then, but I have yet one question. What will this all result in?"_

"_The death of this girl has put us all in a dangerous situation. In continuing to forge the bond I will have risked each of your lives tonight. And after, nothing is to be the same. This I will see personally to. After tonight we follow a strict plan. Danger lives on more then it does this evening. I take all responsibility of any near misses that might result in following Andrew Walkers taboo, but it is inescapable now; you all have a bigger role in the night world then you were ever prepared for."_

"_I understand. Sephiria Arks, I will give my life for this girl, and also for our worlds."_

"_If so, then forgive me your highness."_

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_There was thrashing around and Trains blood curdling cry echoed in the night it made my hair stand on end, and it made my skin feel like it was being rubbed against a steel scrubber. I felt sick and wrong; slimy and wrong in my skin. In the uproar of it all I heard Sephirias chanting voice, hypnotically streaming through the madness._

"_You will trainsform into a fern Vampire now, there is no undoing the spell until I bring you back to life. Die Train Heartnet and be reborn again. Reborn again. Reborn Again!"_

_The trashing got worst. I heard bottles breaking and wood snapping, and I heard violent, monster-like hissing._

_It only made sense that it was Train._

"_Sven, grab him and hold him still!"_

"_What are you going to do Sephiria?"_

"_I am going to kill Train and cut out his heart"_

"_Defungo!"_

Everything began to focus around me. We were in the back room of a store, it was small but loaded with cabinets and shelves; only they were all a broken mess, scattered with the shattered remains of what were once probably potions. In the room I saw my body lying on a long wooden table. It was healed, no gaping neck and chest. There was no blood and I was extremely pale. But not as pale as Train was. I flinched at the sight of him. He was ghostly pale, powdery. He laid beside me, a golden stake shoved through his chest and the skin twisted upwards bearing a sort of pink-jelly like under skin. Sven stood next to my body, a golden stake in his hand, Train's red, bloodied heart in another.

"Sven, do it now," on command, Sven slowly sunk that gold dagger into the heart. He turned and slowly shoved my torn heart through the rest of the dagger and then stuck the tip into my chest.

I watched in horror and in amazement. The golden daggers that was stuck in trains chest sunk slowly, deeper and deeper, until it were completely submerged into him, the twisted skin unbinding itself and melting back onto him. I watched, baffled as the dagger sticking out of me mirrored the exact motions. Both of the daggers molded within us.

And then the unthinkable happened.

I woke up.

The 'me' that was laying on the table gasped for air.

I tried sitting up, attempting to fight off Sven, but he kept pushing me down until he held me there. Then I seen Train sit up, he looked at the 'me' that was struggling, she was fighting and refused to stop. Sephiria walked over and did a quick motion before her body went limp and fell back down.

My vision blacked out again, but before I left this memory I heard one last voice cut through my mind. With all the commotion I almost forgot about him, his sweet, husky voice. Train's voice flooded my mind, his last escaping words before the memory faded.

"_I will protect you now Rinslet."_

"Do you understand now?" Eldan stood in front of me.

"No, I don't. None of that was helpful."

"I don't mean the situation. That you have to find out in the world of the living." She answered without flinching.

I gave her a blank look. I just wanted to live a normal life, a life where I didn't have to be faced with all of this.

"Do you understand what you are now?" She stepped closer to me.

"A vampire?" I asked and she smirked.

"You are a vampire true to the purest linage."

I shook my head in dis belief, "that can't be. Wouldn't I be a hybrid of some sort? Some kind of genetic mutation?" my voice rose in hysteria. I didn't want to hear what I was being forced to.

"Wouldn't I be like Andrew?" I said a loud. He became an upry, half vampire, half human. And somehow I became a pure bred vampire?

Eldan laughed at this, "he tried too hard, his research ending in nothing but a huge joke for himself. He was a miss-carriage of genes, his only capable of becoming nothing but a fraud."

"He's my brother, don't you dare talk about him that way you bitch! I don't care if you are another me! Don't you dare talk about him that way!"

It didn't even take her a second, I blinked and she threw me to the ground, my arms positioned behind my back in such an agonizing way I screamed out, she pushed down on it, bending my elbow in.

"Beg for mercy, show me how much of a low life human you are," her voice sounded merciless, and it scared me. But I wasn't going to let her win, even if she did break my arms, which I knew she was more then capable of. She was holding back.

"Fuck you," I spat through the pain, it hurt so much, her strength out weighing mine in such a supernatural way it was incredible.

"If you can't even beat me, how can you expect to beat Creed?"

She let off my arm and I took a chance, attempting to scurry away and stand up but she grabbed me by the hair and yanked me as far up as I could possibly go. Her eyes shone a light shade of pale blue, the red pupil's making her look intimidating.

"Just stop it! I don't have any part in this war!"

"Do you not understand Rinslet? You are the night worlds soon to be queen. You have more responsibility in this war then anybody."

"I'm the soon to be queen of the human world, where I belong!" I yelled back through clenched teeth. I couldn't be a part of the night world, it just didn't make any sense.

"Your hatred for vampires is naive, stupid and foolish. How can you hate something you do not understand?" she challenged, those demon eyes forcing me to keep my gaze on her.

"I do understand! I understand it more then ever! My brother was so obsessed with it he made me understand!" I was trying hard not to cry, I didn't want her to see my cry.

"Your brother knew nothing of this world either. He should have just left it alone, he had no business becoming what he did. But Saya encouraged him on, even though she knew he would die."

My breathing stopped. Something clicked. Andrew becoming a upry and then Saya dies. Then he runs and dies too.

Somehow it clicked.

Saya knew?

"What do you mean?"

She didn't answer me right away ,instead she slowly dropped her arm and let me fall to the ground. I sat up quickly, and she leaned down towards me.

"I mean, Saya is the one who killed him. Had him killed. So be it, it's the reason he's dead."

"But, I thought they loved each other!"

"She must also stay true to her duties Rinslet, as much as she loved him she loved her title," Eldan explained.

I made the connection quick, without even having to think about it too hard. Only I didn't want to say it. For some reason it was too painful.

"Her duties as princess and her marriage to Train," I was such a fool. How come I hadn't seen it before? Of course Train would marry her. Not only was she beautiful, strong and his type – she was his princess.

"Is that why Train attacked Andrew?" I remembered the memory Train sent through the bond the day before.

Eldan nodded, "Train was trying to protect him. But he also had someone who he wished to protect. You Rinslet, that is when Train began to understand what Saya had been doing."

"What was she doing?"

"She was making preparations for the war. She knew about it before anyone else, the main reason she helped turn Andrew, she knew it would cause such a commotion in the night world and someone would have her killed, even though the courts had pardoned her from the crime."

"Saya was pardoned? They didn't care that she broke a big rule in the night world or that she assisted in committing a taboo?" my voice rose and Eldan nodded.

"If she is creating vampires, there was only one person who must have known about it, other then Andrew and yourself. Creed Diskins was there that night. He is the witch that cast the spell on the dagger."

I gasped. Creed. My chancellor? He's the one that killed Saya?

"But why?" I asked a loud and Eldan knew the question I was asking.

"Not only was she the princess, she was the closest thing to Train. Creed was obsessed with him, years back they had once been partners in a secret organization before Train began to smarten up. He wanted Trains power and he hated Saya for being the one closest to be able to experience it, and in his mind, manipulate it. The night of Sayas death, he informed Train of his planning and then killed her in front of him. Ripped her head off and then set her a flame."

I sat horrified by this revelation. I shivered, feelings bleeding through me silently.

"And then he killed Andrew. But not at first. He took him as a hostage and tortured him. Andrew died cruelly and tormented. His angry soul wandering that world."

I remembered his face, and the hatred in his eyes. I shook my head, "how do you know all of this?"

"I know the unknown worlds that have been kept hidden from you, but now, they can be revealed. I have lived with you for many years and in doing so, I have also learned many truths. Truths that I will one day have to reveal to you, as we become one and you accept your pure blood linage."

Just as I was about to protest, she leaned closer to me, a instant switch in her being.

"But, as weak as you are, I will not let you become what I am. If you cannot defeat me, then you cannot defeat Creed, the man who tortured and killed your brother. The man you are to truly take your vengeance on."

She leaned even closer until her breath was on my face, then I felt her hand on my throat, where my pendant hung casually. She grabbed it, digging her nail in it just as Train had, I felt the instant pain of it and yelped, trying to shove her away. Trying to protect the necklace. In the echo of my scream I heard her cry's as well.

"This necklace is as part of you as I am, what hurts you through it will hurt me. But it is also the only key to bring us together." she gazed at it, and now gently held it with her palm, "how did you get this?"

I gave her a puzzled look and then glanced down at it, tracing back to the morning I found it on the window sill, after my first encounter with her, then I just...I just put it on.

"I don't know," I summed it up in three simple words instead and she smirked.

"This was suppose to be the signal we were bonded. That you were now a vampire," she said calmly but then it all began to click together for me.

"No wonder Sven was acting so strange when he first saw it on me! And at the club, Train too," I noted out loud.

"How did you get this Rinslet?" she asked again.

"I really don't remember."

"Train just probably wanted to confuse everyone, he was the one en trusted with it. Speaking of which, he is worried we are taking too long. I will send you back now Rinslet Walker, and do not forget what I have showed you. You may call on me when ever you wish, but in turn, you must work hard. I refuse to give my power to someone who is going to die without a fight. You tell them that when you go back. Goodbye, Rinslet Walker."

She stood up and the world around her twisted into a tight spiral, her being slowly disappearing, those blue eyes that were imprinted in my mind were the last to go. I didn't go straight back to the living world. I pulled myself towards that familiar plane of nothing, spirits wandering around the black holes boarder. I looked around to find the right spirit, but there was no luck.

_You must let them find you, never go looking for a ghoul. _Eldans voice snaked into my mind and then everything flashed a bright white.

"Rins? Her Rins? Guys I think she's back," I heard Svens deep, rough voice and someone was grabbing my shoulder gently.

"Train?" I glanced around, confused and thought of the first name to pop into my head.

"Princess," his sweet voice felt like silk rubbing against my skin. It had felt like I hadn't heard that voice for years.

"Don't call me that, I hate it," I pushed myself up. I was lying down in the same bed from last night, Sven sat on one side of me and Train on the other. Eve was perched on the end of the bed, and Sephiria stood behind Train. They all had a confused look on their faces.

"It's just me, plain old Rinslet. Sorry to burst your bubbles," I spat acidly. I was hungry and hated waking to an audience.

Train smiled faintly, cocked his head to the side and leaned towards me, gently stroking my neck where his fang marks were.

"Of course it's just you, plain old amazing Rinslet," he said softly.

"What are we going to do? You have not made your transformation yet," Sephiria sighed.

"Eldan, I mean, my vampire me, said that she refuses to change me," not that that was completely bad.

"She does not have to power to-"

"I want answers to all my questions," I interrupted Sephiria and she gave me a slight glare but I ignored it, "if we are working together, there has to be no more lies. Or secrets." I confirmed, and racked my head for anything else I should add.

Everyone stared in silence for a while before Sven spoke up first, "name anything you wish to hear about Rinslet," it was just like him to say that. I turned awkwardly around, facing him.

"First of all, I want to know what role Creed plays in all of this. I still don't understand. I want to know just exactly what he is and what he is looking for. His plans and why you are banding people up to fight against him," I looked at everyone in the room. I wanted every single person in this room to put their words on the line, all the truths were to be spilled in this moment. I was no longer going to be in the dark of this plot, and if I was playing a bigger role then before, I sure wasn't going to be left behind in any decision making. I crossed my arms, getting comfortable in my place.

"I want to know everything," I re enforced, and stared at Train.

_Especially from you. _I pushed my silent demand through our bond, he replied with a light hazy feeling, something that felt very warm and almost like liquid.

_You seem scared of me now Rinslet, _it had felt like I hadn't heard his voice in years. The sweet sound of it purred through my mind, easing in and out of my thoughts like oil.

_I'm not scared of you Train,_

_Then what is the matter Rins?_

_I'm tired of the lies. If we have this bond, you have to start being more honest._

_Honesty and trust will only get us killed. _He replied quickly, his voice firm.

_How do you know that? Just because Saya betrayed you doesn't mean I will Train. I want to be there for you, and I sure as hell want you to be there for me. I'm not going to hide anything from you, I don't even know if I can. All I want is for you to treat me the way you treated her, _I didn't mean to make it sound as acidly as it did.

The bond pulled and tightened, my mind beginning to close off, it felt as if I was really tired all of a sudden and just wanted to sleep. Emotions of anger, betrayal and hurt ran hot through Train, I stared at him, and he turned the slightest, his golden eyes piercing into me.

_Train?_

I felt that snap against my mind, and then instantly knew he had shut off the bond. But that didn't stop me from screaming out his name mentally.

_Train!_

It echoed through my mind, all I could do was stare at him. I knew I hit a touchy topic. I sighed and then looked away to Sven.

"So, who's telling me everything first?"

**Authors Note:**

So it has been a very very very very very long time since I last updated and I apologize so so much! I didn't forget about the story, I just have been busy busy = (

Lol no one introduced me to a fast paced life after high schoool xD JKjk

So I tried to clear up all the earliar questons in the series in this chapter, it is ALOT longer and I hope that it is pretty straight forawrd, if not, I will be repeating things through out the story, like the pendant, and Rinslets hate for her father and what role he kind of plays in this.

I think this was the perfect twist I was kind of looking for, and I'm really excited for the results, I will start updating every month again or maybe week to week, but because the story is getting longer and more in depth I probably need a bit more time to give you alot more chapters and information.

I hope this quiences (LOL spelled that wrong!) eeryones thirst, and I am going to start diving right in on this story once again, the next chapter is already in progress and alsmost complete, so I am very excited to be on the road again lol

Thank you so so much for being so patient with me, you all are the best ever and I wish I could send prizes to you all! But I guess you all just get my undying gratitude.

Thank you all so much again and I really hope you enjoyed!

Also, to clear up some things, this story **IS NOT** based of night world the novel. **I have never in my life read about night world and never intend to**. I simply got the idea from a sudden inspiration, and I would appriciate it if people can stop saying it's the night world series. I have no idea what that book is about, and I want to keep it that way. I may share common things, like Celtic Clan, with the night world series or whatever else, but I assure you, I googled. LOL but still, on all seriousness, please stop commenting that I have taken a great authors work. I do my best to uppdate an be creative so I just wat to keep that out there.


	10. The Negotiation

I was having problems trying to concentrate on what everyone was saying. They had all began to break out in a muse, saying how it is dangerous to tell me in our current state and how we needed to get to some kind of safer hide away.

"I'm not having any part in this if you don't all begin to open up. I've had to live in secrets my whole life, and none of you bothered to tell me any of this. How am I suppose to act if I don't even know whats going on?" I didn't answer anyone directly, I was simply talking out loud. But that got everyone's attention.

"We don't need you to act, Rins, we need you to just be you," Train was the only one who answered, his beautiful voice sounded a little cold and harsh.

"Well obviously that is not, I repeat for your benefit Train, not going to happen, not in hell," I spat towards him.

He spun around so fast my eyes had barley caught the movement. It had all happened so fast and it only reminded me of how low I sunk on the list of beings that stood in this room. Especially next to Train. In terms of rank, he was top. Sure he was royal, but he was strong. Just plain deadly and strong.

_As weak as you are I will not let you become what I am. _Eldans harsh words tore through my mind once again, in the blur of the moment I saw her, or my, face flash through my mind as I blinked.

Train was fast, it didn't even take him a second and he was already gripping firmly at my shirt and I had only just barely reacted fast enough to push my hands out in front of me; my weak attempt to block him. He leaned over on one knee, his body bent over my own, over powering me without any hesitation. His golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"Rins, I'm just trying to protect you. You ask for my trust but how can I trust you when you don't want to attempt to listen or try what I say? No one can give you the answers that I can, and if you want them, you need to trust me," he was so close, I felt his hot breath splash over my face, every word he pushed out of his clenched teeth began sinking deeper and deeper.

It was only us, in that moment. I hadn't seen Sven or anybody else. I was just staring at Train, and those eyes that were threatening me. If he wanted to he could have used compulsion to make me do what he wanted. But he didn't. So why couldn't I trust him still? My heart hurt. I was forced to think back to the trust I had felt with Andrew, and with Sven, not to mention Kyoko, all the trust I spent years building up was shattered in seconds. How could I go through that pain again?

But as I stared into those eyes, those always seemingly knowing eyes, I gazed back at him, power and electricity burning around us. It reminded me of the Train I had seen in my flashbacks. The old Train who was fierce and willing to throw everything out there to protect what he wanted to. He was willing to put his life on the line to protect what he believed was right. This was the way Train was suppose to be; powerful and in charge.

It made him look sexier then ever.

It made all that passion flare up at once.

Then a stupid, yet brilliant idea hit me. More like a stupid memory.

"Train, you had once told me that you would tell me anything my hearts desires. My heart desires this, Train," I looked up at him and also pushed a silent message through our bond.

_I'm ready to do what I have to do Train. But I will not go through with anything in the dark. Please, please can you tell me what you know, _I begged him. He pushed himself up and off of me perching himself back beside me. I kept my stare on him as fierce as I could, Train was staring out the small window in the familiar room. The way he sat reminded me so much of the night me and Andrew were here, the time he stood by the window and kept watch, even attempting to wield a sword he didn't know how to use. Train took a long time before he answered and it took him a moment of one last hesitation before he finally sighed out loud and faced me, his eyes incredibly amazing; they were mind blowing, those golden hues that shone in the faint light of the late day sun. It was a look I had never experienced before, it drained me of every word I could have, it could probably drain every ounce of blood in my system. It was a look of pure trust and total respect. Honesty, passion. Everything.

It was a look not even Andrew or Sven had given me.

"Creed is a virus, Rinslet. He wants power, and he feeds off the weak to achieve this," Train started slowly, his voice sounding a little distant.

"What do you mean 'feeds on the weak'?"

"He's nothing more then a hybrid, an experiment bringing a bad name to the night world. His search was the same as Andrew Walkers, your brother. Only their goals were different. Creed was already part of the night world, with him being born in the Orgenial Clan, his witches clan having more advancements in their specialization, earth power. He began experimenting with spells that he learned 'from the dead'. I only remember him talking about how when he was a kid 'ghouls' started bringing him to shadow land in his dreams. Then they would tell him how to bring them back." Train wasn't looking at me at all as he spoke. His mind was years away from where we were now.

I flinched slightly as I processed his words, _'ghouls' started bringing him to shadow land in his dreams. _I shuttered. That hit a little too close to home.

"I still don't understand," I tried shaking out memories of Andrew on that ghostly plane.

"He found a spell that turned him into a vampire Rinslet," I felt my heart sink. But not from what I had just heard. It was the way I heard it. Train sounded as if he was going to crack, like he would shatter right then and there if he kept talking. I began to shiver, those over powering feelings were draining into me.

I felt my breathing getting harder, I began to take heavy breaths in and out, my chest rising and falling fast. I wanted to pull away all of Trains hurt, it just didn't seem fair – in some twisted way I wanted to be more there for him the Saya could ever be. And I know that she couldn't do this. She wouldn't be able to take away all his pain, because she was the cause of it. And we were bonded. They weren't. So I wanted to take it all away.

I couldn't see it, I only pictured all of it; all of this darkness surrounding Train.

I pulled all the darkness from around him. It felt so natural, all I had to do was reach out and then tug on it.

"Rinslet stop that! Make her stop Sven!" I heard Sephiria's voice shout out, Sven stood up so fast as he began to lean over the bed and grab me, but I squirmed away until I felt Trains arm. I touched it and let my hand slide down his arm until I twined my fingers through his.

Then I felt my anger flare up.

"Can't you just leave me alone! I want to be able to do what Saya couldn't! She would never be able to take away his hurt like I can!" I yelled.

"She would never be able to, right Train?" I looked up at him for conformation and comfort.

"Rinslet you just need to calm down," I watched Trains lips hesitate and flinch slightly before he dodged my question.

"No! Train, you know what I'm trying to do right? Sven? I just want to help. I need to help and if this is the only way then I will," I just kept talking. All I knew is that everything that was bottled up within me could now bubble to the surface.

"It's the only way I can help!" I repeated.

"Rinslet, you need to just calm down," his words got very intense, compulsion laced through them.

"Saya couldn't do this," I said one last time before I let the compulsion bleed through me.

It took a moment for everything to sink in, my breathing slowed, my heart beating normally again. In a way I felt kind of dizzy; and words were missing from my head that I knew I had just said out loud. What just happened?

All I knew is that I felt calm. All the darkness around me felt like it had lifted. When I looked up I saw Sephiria in front of me, her face was stone like and as she leaned over the bed, her hand raised high in the air.

And then she slapped me. Right, good across the cheek.

My head swung to the side, my flesh stinging as I lifted my hand to it and held it as tight as I could, tears stinging at my eyes.

"You stupid fool! Tricks like that will get us all killed!" she yelled.

I just stared up at her, the tears threatening to overflow, but I tried to push them back; my cheek burned now.

"This conversation no longer needs my attention. Not only did you not make the transformation, you're now practically giving the dead a way to find us. She must have relayed my terms of the agreement from that night. So let me refresh your memory. I will do what ever it takes to keep us all on plan. I respect your vampires wishes, but we need to train you fast and hard. With no interruptions. And with tricks like that, every non living being that Creed has manipulated will be here within seconds. Do you understand Rinslet Walker?" Sephiria's eyes were hard and intense. Every word shooting some kind of fear in me.

Even though I didn't understand, I still replied, "of course," and shook my head.

"See to it then," were her last words before she spun around and stalked out the bedroom door. Sven tugged down on his hat and sighed.

Everything in the room was so quiet, I only heard my breathing.

"Perhaps I should explain," it was Eve's small voice I heard that broke the silence. It startled me at first, mostly just because I had forgotten she was still in the room, and that she was the last person I thought would speak up in a crowd.

"Rinslet, what you just did was dangerous -"

"I don't understand what I did so wrong!" I glanced over at her. I felt the anger still stirring around me; it felt something menacing; like needles that kept pricking at my skin.

Eve stared at me, not at all upset at my out burst. She tried again, "it's dangerous because you and Train are bonded by the dead Rinslet. When he gets upset, you can feel it. And you can also take it away. And every time you do that, you open yourself up to the night world, they can feel all the energy around us, and when you pull away Trains darkness, they can feel it. Creed can feel it, and he can pin point exactly where we are; where you are more specifically."

I stared at her for a moment, my mind wandering.

___Just how strong is this bond?_I asked silently. I still couldn't believe how much I didn't know. It felt like whenever I took two steps forward, everything else took five. But then again, everyone was exactly that, always five steps ahead of me.

_Saya knew about the war, she was making preparations for it. _

"Fuck," I cursed out loud, frustrated at the memory.

"Our bond is only strong because our bond isn't a normal bond," Train answered my silent thought out loud.

"Then what the hell is it! These are the answers I'm looking for! What role do I play in all of this Train?" I felt that rush of hot anger trickle slowly into my body; my blood began pumping fast and my heart started to thunder in my chest.

"It is a soul bond," he confirmed. _But not the ones that are found with everyone else. We both died Rinslet. I see those ghosts that you see, their real. I'm pulled into the darkness like you are Rinslet. But we heal each other. Like how you saw, you can take it all away, and my compulsion can make it disappear from there. You catch my insanity Rins. You get so out of control because, subconsciously you pull it all away from me._

Train was facing me, he turned all the way around, his face was calm now; he didn't look like he was about to break anymore.

I found it hard to look into his deep eyes, "but all soul bonds can do that." I could feel Sven shot me a funny look before he remembered Train and I shared the bond.

___Saya couldn't,_he sent silently to me, and I felt my heart drop.

My breathing hitched, and everything seemed to stop. My earlier words were being replayed to me. They were soul bonded too?

"You and Saya were bonded?" it was hard to speak, I thought I would choke on my words, they felt like I had vomited them all up. Of course they were, I'm such a fool.

"Yes. Our soul bond didn't feel like a soul bond though," he looked away from me, his gaze shifting down.

"Of course it did." I began shaking, my words not coming out the way I wanted them to. It had felt like I was punched in the gut, I wrapped my arms around myself; as if to hold myself from falling apart right there. I don't even know why it had hurt so much. It's not like I was in love with Train. I was only bonded to him. I loved Sven, right?

I glanced at Train, who was now looking at me. I could see his passion through his golden eyes, but I was still confronted with so much mystery.

Then I glanced at Sven. He was looking at me too; giving me a sad and concerned look from his green eye. The ones he normally gave me and that I would always sink into. How come I wasn't sinking now when I wanted to be? Instead I was so caught up with being Trains one and only.

Why was it such a competition with Saya?

"I'm going to take a quick shower guys. I need to wrap my head around everything that's been going on." I lied, I just wanted time by myself. I needed time by myself.

Train glanced up at Sven and nodded, then back at me and smiled, "of course Rins."

Train and Sven stood up in unison and walked towards the door, shutting it softly. Eve stood up as well, but was facing me, her innocent eyes staring me down.

"I just need some time, Eve," I gave her a faint smile, but she didn't buy it.

"Everything will be okay," were her last words before she made her way out as well.

I felt so hurt. And somehow lost. Like I couldn't remember the me that I use to be or anything. I felt hurt that I had been so naive. Of course Train and Saya were bonded, it was only, well, natural. Wasn't it?

_When I come out, I'm going to be ready to talk. Please have the answers I wish to hear ready for me _I pushed towards Train and through the bond I heard him chuckle.

_Of course Princess _

_Don't call me that, _I replied and to my dismay I smiled to myself. The pain of Saya and Train being bonded hurt, it had hurt so much; like I had, in a way been betrayed. Or maybe I was betraying Saya? I shook my head.

"Can't think about it," I mused to myself.

I pushed my self off the bed, and creaked over to the door as well, seconds before my hand touched the glass knob I felt something cold touch my shoulder.

I half spun around, to see what it was, my eyes quickly being drawn towards the long shadows from the corner of the room. I took a deep breath in, holding it; not wanting to make any sound.

Then it moved.

Slowly but surely, it moved to the side, then it moved forward. Beginning to take shape. I felt my heart quicken. I didn't want to scream, or yell for anyone to come. It was more like I couldn't scream and yell for someone to come.

"Rinslet."

That voice. I could pin point that voice anywhere. I let my breath go, a little bit relieved but still scared. It was Andrew.

"Rinslet, why don't you visit anymore?" The shadow began to take a little bit of a shape, I seen his faint image in it.

_Never go looking for them _Eldans order shot into my mind. I shivered, hating the way Andrews presence sent chills up my spine. My gut was churning, telling me to get out of there.

"I can't Andrew."

"Yes you can," his voice sounded different. There was a kind of menacing hiss under his tone. My gut still turned, flipping over and over, my heart quickening and all my muscles tensing up. As if I could fight a ghost.

"Andrew, you have to leave," I tried to make my voice sound tough, but it betrayed me.

"Your bonded with the vampire?" His voice was a deep growl that sent chills through my body; like I had just been shocked with an electric bolt.

I seen his translucent head twist to the side, his faint, but memorizing jade eyes looked almost like black holes.

"Your bonded with Saya?" He made a strange connection, and my breathing hitched in my throat before shivering out in pants.

"You have to leave now, brother. I can't have you staying there or here. I can't see you anymore. Please Andrew. I want you to be happy-"

"I'm happy jussssst where I ammmm!" The air turned cold, and I felt a hard pressure weighing down on me.

"Andrew you have to leave!" I tried again, it was hard to stand. I held on to the knob of the door to keep me up. It pushed down on me harder and harder. My throat felt constricted, the oxygen in the room seemed as if it had been cut off.

"Please leave!" I finally managed to scream. And everything stopped. The weight lifted and I fell hard on my knees to the ground. I sucked in a glorious amount of air before pushing myself as far against the door as I could and scrambling up, swinging open the door and nearly running to Train.

"Rins? Whats wrong?" He looked around and then back at me, his hands grabbing my shoulders firmly.

I shook my head, and tried prying his hands from me, "n-nothing, it's nothing." I was panting. I touched my forehead, so sure I was sweating.

I felt Train in my mind. Flipping through my memories and thoughts like a book. I closed my eyes and tried to clam my breathing.

"Rinslet, what did he want?" I forgot that the bond only let him see certain memories; but he could feel everything that happened.

"Nothing, really, it was nothing. He just...He just scared me." I looked away and Train pulled me towards him.

"Oh Rins," he breathed, his husky voice sounded so sweet and silky. He tucked his head close to mine.

I just blinked throughout the whole encounter; loving the way his scent made me drown. It wasn't what I would have expected the scent of a vampire would smell. He smelt clean – like pine, or leaves. Then I felt his lips at my neck. I tensed up, getting ready for the bite. In some sick way, I wanted it – oh did I ever want that rush of adrenaline. That beautiful high where I didn't have to worry about anything. I craned my head slightly, closing my eyes the slightest, getting ready for the second of pain that came when you got bitten by a vampire.

But it never came. Instead, I only felt his lips touch my neck so softly. He kept them there for a while, before pulling away and looking at me with his beautiful, golden eyes. He was smiling and reached over to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

Again he just stared at me, his yes incredibly intense. And I found myself asking, "why didn't you bite me?"

He smiled at me sadly, "ever since the night you and I became bonded I stopped being that monster. Well, I tried." he inclined his head towards my puncture wounds.

"Why?"

"After that night, I felt everything you had felt. And ever since I have felt everything you have felt. You think we're monsters and always out for blood. I wanted to be different, instead of a monster, I wanted to just be a normal man." His thumb cupped my face and his thumb gently stroked my jaw – a move Andrew always use to do to me. It felt so different with Train. I felt like I could melt in his gaze and with his touch.

"Why just after we were bonded?"

He smiled again, and this time he leaned down towards me – and was so close I thought he just might kiss me. I turned my head slightly to the side, closing my eyes.

Then I felt his lips at my neck again.

Just as I looked up at him he pulled away and began to turn around to walk away, "hurry up with that shower Princess, we have a lot to go over," he said over his shoulder, but I could hear the smile in his tone.

I grinned, "don't call me princess," I called after him and also turned on my heels towards the bathroom door.

^.^

I didn't want to think about Saya and Train while I was alone; mostly because the topic upset me, but because I wanted proper answers, not the ones that my mind distracted me with.

I came out of the steamy bathroom in an overly large bathrobe I had found, a towel tossed over my hair. I put my clothes in some of the soaking water so they could at least get somewhat of a good wash. I assumed we would have to go back to the castle to re stock.

I walked out into the living room. Sven was lounging on the small love seat, and Train laying on the couch. Eve had taken up a spot at the end of it. I walked in the middle of the room and sat down next to Sven.

"So, I figured out what I want to ask." I announced.

"Shoot," Train made a gun using his index finger and pointer finger, then aimed it at me.

"Well, I guess, I should start out, what role do I have in this war?" I had been asking this question for a long time and never seemed to get any answers.

'That's tough to answer," Train replied, I watched him as he pointed his imaginary 'gun' at the ceiling, before he brought his arm down and let it hang over the couch.

"I guess, I need to re-instate that, you play a very important role. Not only in the war, but after. You will be my queen. It's not about the war per say; more about the after affects of it because it won't be easy for people to get over something as traumatic as this. Humans and Night world beings have fought for years. Now the night world is fighting? It will cause both sides to suffer Rins."

I waited for the punch line, but it never came. So I laughed, "really?"

"Really Rins, your actually very important in the war," he glanced over at me, even from across the room I felt the full effects of his smoldering eyes.

"Is it because I'm bonded to Saya?" I don't know why it slipped out, but it did. I bit down hard on my lip, God I was such an idiot. I tried not letting the whole 'S' word bother me as much. But it really did.

"I-I mean, you know, I can see her there, kind of bonded thing," I laughed, deep inside I had a feeling that this topic shouldn't have brought it up. Well just not yet.

Train chuckled a sweet tone too at this point, and then a silent message was pushed my way before I had heard his voice out loud.

"Do you have another questions about the war?" This is what he said out loud. It at least distracted everything away from my earlier out burst, but I still knew that Train had already made the connection. Probably so did Sven and Eve at this point; I was just way out of the loop.

_If you gave me another chance to re deem myself for those marks, I will tell you everything you desire about me Rinslet. Tonight even. _This was the message he had sent through the bond. I raised an eyebrow at him from across the room and he winked in reply.

"What do we do now?"

Sven answered this time, "we need to go back to the castle, you need to go back to school and make it seem as if nothing happened. Kyoko will be awakening soon and we will get answers out of her as soon as we can. Right now, we are all about getting more troops," Sven took a quick breather and glanced over at Eve and smiled. She smiled back hesitantly and then looked down and blushed.

I had totally forgotten about Kyoko. But the sooner she woke up the better. I can get more answers from her. It sounded cruel, but I really didn't care what they did with her, I just knew that she was, well as safe as a non dead person could be.

"You're actually going to make me go back to school? What about training?" I discarded the silent exchange of fluttery eyes between Eve and Sven and glanced at him.

Sven chuckled, "I really didn't think you hated school that much. Training will be going on as proceeded. But now that you know everything, we have to be extra careful. You can't be going around by yourself anymore. The night world knows about your bond. Well not you yourself, but they know of a forbidden bond. Not only will we have Creeds men after us, but the night world counsel, Sephiria can only hold everything back for so long. You need to learn how to use and control your supernatural powers. Your vampire won't change you unless your strong, and for our planning, this sets us back." Sven stopped and glanced down at my pendant.

"I was already under the impression you had transformed," he mused silently, and then sighed. It was as if he was sort of relieved. That image of Sven, always looking out for me and always being, well just always being amazing, wonderful Sven.

I smiled and touched his hand softly, "just plain old, delinquent Rinslet," I replied my earlier words. He looked at our hands and then back up at me and his mouth relaxed into a smile.

"Plain old amazing Rins," he grinned.

I could only smile back and kick myself in the head like an idiot. How can I not fall in love with Sven? He was there my whole life, protecting me and teaching me. Why couldn't I fall for Sven? I thought I had fell for him at one point, but now I just couldn't get my head around anything. Everything was so much more complicated then I could have ever imagined.

"So wait, love the plan and all, but what about Train? What's he going to be doing?" I glanced over at Train, hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well Princess, I do have a job to get back to," he mused quietly, and I huffed.

"What job?"

"I have a kingdom to rule, and all that kind of crap," he hissed. I felt a little bit of where he was coming from. I hated the fact that I had to one day rule a kingdom.

"Your going be on the throne?" I asked curiously. Wouldn't that defy the whole purpose of staying low?

Sven chuckled, "he can't go straight to the throne. Even though he is the royal linage, he has been missing for years, centuries even. First he needs to get himself to court and get himself on the counsel. Then from there, he can move up the ranks," he explained.

"But doesn't that defy our whole 'stay low' purpose?"

Train chuckled this time, "princess, we need him to come right to us."

"Yeah, but why? Doesn't that put a lot of people at risk?"

"No one's at risk when you have an ace like us," his voice was low. Almost like a growl. It made me shiver delightfully.

"What ace?" I asked cautiously.

Train turned around on his side, propping himself up on his elbows and gaze into my eyes. From across the room it felt like he was right beside me, I felt that heat instantly and flinched at the tingling sensation that radiated off my body.

"You'll see Rinslet."

^.^

I didn't ask anymore questions after that. He must have used compulsion, or maybe I just started getting use to waiting for answers, but I felt like I could trust anything and everything he was going to do. It was as if he was my skin, Everything I felt was because of him, he triggered all my nerves and senses. Blew my mind, subdue me with his golden stare, make me feel like I was floating.

He made me feel like I might actually want to fall in love with him.

He made me feel as if I couldn't run away anymore.

The trip back to the car and bike had given me some time to think. Think about a alternate plan and things to ask. I always had questions. We had came on horse-back, thanks to Sven. But there was only 3, so Train, me and Sven each took a horse and Eve rode with Sven. I had the black mare, and as I rode; I let my mind wander; the moon high above us all. As we were leaving I felt a ping of guilt leaving my child hood home. I could imagine Andrew waving good bye to me as we left. He was standing on the porch, his arm high in the air and forearm moving left to right slowly. Or maybe it wasn't my imagination.

I was mentally aware that we had found the vehicles by this time. Eve and Sven offered to take me with them but I declined. Train and I grabbed our helmets and watched at they backed out. Then I turned to Train.

"Okay, no more nice girl. You promised me answers," I put my helmet on and crossed my arms.

I heard him laugh, it was a sweet kind of soft tone.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked, kind of shrugging into myself. Maybe I had a stick in my hair?

"Nothing, nothing," he was shaking his head, confirming himself. Then he turned around and made his way to his bike, stuck the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life. The one headlight came on and cast some light on the dark surroundings.

"Alright miss. not so nice girl, you want answers right?" he leaned against the seat of the bike and I stood my ground, waiting for whatever deal he was about to come up with.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, first things first, I need a place to stay. And I hear the kings daughter is a very compromising person. SO I had hoped she would share some accommodations with me."

"Seriously, you just want a place to stay?" I asked out loud and then started walking towards him, "that deal is so easy, go ahead and stay in the castle."

"Princess, home is where the heart is."

I rolled my eyes, now tired of his games. Or maybe just tired in general.

"Whatever, let's get going," I ordered and hopped on the bike. He slid in front of me and I wrapped my arms around his strong waist while resting my head on his back, we pulled out fast and before I knew it we were on a main road, the air blowing around me wildly.

I was only slightly aware of the strange feelings of the dark surrounding as we zoomed through the roads. A feeling that eyes had been following our every move. A feeling that reminded me; we were not alone.


	11. The Curse

It had been about a month since we got back inside the castle walls. In all of that time Sephiria worked on a schedule for me, training, school, etc. And it was by far anything from easy - I sometimes thought it was a punishment.

They had me training from the break of dawn, after school and in the late late evenings. Sven was bent on increasing my stamina, so we mostly did cardio and increased my strength. What was worse about all of this is that he even added on a 'punishment lesson', every time I skipped a class or was even late for a single class at the academy plus let any of my grades slip up even a little then Sven had us run 20KM. I admit I had this punishment once, and once was enough. It was brutal; an agonizing death - ordeal that not even the castle guards were put through. By the end of it I was too exhausted to even vomit.

And after this 'punishment' was barley endured we just went straight back to training. Passing out wasn't a free getaway, Sven simply threw ice cold water on my tired body and we did the drill over again.

"Five weeks of hard training Rins, we need you to be ready and be on the field."

Hard training was an understatement.

"Hard training? This is going to kill me, and sorry to break your bubble but I'm still human. I get pushed too far; I die."

Sven cocked his head to the side and gave me a funny look that told me he didn't think twice about my little speech.

"Fine, whatever," I sighed, rolling my eyes. Tonight was one of our evening sessions. Usually we worked inside but not at night. Sven made a good point that if I was to ever be ambushed it would happen mostly at night so I had to adjust to the change and adapt to less light.

It was extremely chilly tonight, I wrapped my arms around myself hoping that my strength training will warm me up. Thanks to all this training not only was I toning my muscles I was adding tough bulk to my small frame - vampires seeing me as a threat would be caught off guard.

"Talk to Kyoko since that day?" asked Sven, tonight he was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with a grey loose sweater half zipped up in the front and a pair of navy blue shorts. The shirt was low enough that it showed off his thick chest in a sinfully delightful way.

"No, not really." When we got back from our 'outing' we woke Kyo up downstairs in the castles 'secret' dungeons. Train and Sven did a very convincing job at the bad guys.

"_Who are you working for?" Train was up in her face. They had her hands shingled over her head to the wall in thick, dark chains. _

"_I don't know what your talking about!" She was pretty good at holding her ground. She glared at him daringly, her body leaning towards his._

_Train snapped. But only on the exterior – or so I hoped. _

_He pulled out a regular old dagger, held it up and sliced Kyos arm swiftly. It must have been spiked with poison or something because the wound started sizzling sickly. Kyoko screamed, it was high-pitched and echoed painfully throughout the whole basement. I cringed. _

"_Let me try this again. Who do you work for?"_

_We had kept that up for a good thirty minutes; Train only using the dagger when he felt she could give more details. As me and Sven watched; I somehow got the hint – she was innocent. I don't know how I could think that but her story just made sense. _

_She kept repeating how she was at the bar, I left and then she was going to ask for another drink before leaving then nadda, she's being strung up in a dungeon. They let her go after a day and I haven't really seen her since. _

_But when it came to Kyoko, I still couldn't help but feel betrayed. I was conflicted with how I was suppose to feel because of everything going on. It just seemed like I wasn't the one who was suppose to make the rules anymore - like it wasn't really my life. If only that was true._

"Heard from Train?" said Sven, his voice breaking my memory in half, like glass shattering it was all that fragile and meaningless compared to that one name.

"What? No, have you?" Peering up at him I caught his green eye glistering in the moonlight and by God did he ever look handsome.

Sven sighed and shook his head, "nope, nadda. It's just like Train though," he mused.

Since the moment we got back I hadn't really _seen _Train. I mean sure he stayed in the castle I saw him on the regular; but then I didn't. There had to be zero contact between us; he even turned off the bond. Now that he was working on getting into the counsel the last thing we needed was them catching the hint the he was bonded to me. According to Sephiria there were spies within the counsel.

With the bond shut off and Train never being around dare I say it, I got lonely. I knew part of it was because of the bond, but it was also because of my feelings towards him. Whenever I was alone I would try and open the bond; just to feel that tingling glow of passion sweep through me.

Sven had to keep me company, since pushing open the bond would possibly blow Trains cover. Sven sort of filled that hole inside of me. I always felt bad that I couldn't choose between the two of them, gazing up at Sven, all perfect and strong. Then I noticed a dangerous twinkle in his eye; all my nerves racing now.

He was fast, within seconds he had me standing, holding me by the waist with one arm and craning my neck to the side with the other. Both my arms pinned between us.

"Sven? What are you doing," I tried struggling but he held his grip tighter.

"Sven!" I felt his lips at my neck, I tried struggling again, "SVEN!"

My heart was racing. I don't know why I began to panic, or why my heart began racing. I was scared. Scared of what Sven might do. Scared of vampires. And I probably always would be.

His teeth hit my skin and then I moved. I thrusted my head into his, and his grip loosened giving me the chance to shove him away. And then just like that I lost sight of him. Shit.

I kept my guard up, trying to breath as slowly and lightly as possible so that I could hear him. Or at least try too.

Then I got tackled from behind before I had a chance to move. I hit the ground hard, but began trashing around so he couldn't get a good hold on me. Pulling my leg up, I kicked as hard as I could and then scrambled up when the pressure from on top of me ceased, in a poor attempt to follow through. Then I felt someone take out my left leg, and pinned again, my face in the dirt, arms twisted so far back I thought they would break. My breathing was ragged and I lashed out with all my strength; I was not getting beat here or now.

As painful as it was I rolled myself over; my holder now under me and I struck my elbow hard into him making him let go as I fumbled up; then somebody else grabbed me from behind, jerking me by my wrists. Just who else was out here? It was impossible for Sven to move that fast, wasn't it?

I spun around towards them, my back touching their chest and ripped my hands away from their hold then jabbed my elbow back. They doubled over as I spun around, side-stepping around them and taking out their legs. We both fell to the ground, I landed on top of my attacker, disabling their arms by lodging them so far back and holding them their with my body weight

Then for some reason something in side of me switched; my insides shivered and it felt like a cold scratch touched my spine. I felt a strange new, yet amazing rush of adrenaline flow through my veins. Then for a slight second everything became clearer; sharper; my hearing, my eye sight, everything. My skin tingled where I was touching my attacker. I felt their heart beat pounding against my sensitive skin.

And then almost instinctively I leaned down, my mouth at their throat. I could _feel _the rush of blood pumping through their artery. I licked my lips, because for some reason the thought of ripping open that rythmatic wall of tissue and tough muscle seemed to make my mouth water.

They shifted from under me, and I bared my teeth, "move and I'll rip your throat out," the threat didn't come from my mouth. It didn't sound like me, it sounded different. Menacing.

"That's enough now Rins," the voice from under me sounded shaky, but it had that husky and rubbed against my skin like silk. Only one voice could fill my insides into melting gold. Train.

"What are you doing here?" I accused instantly and scrambled up off of him.

"I wanted to see my princess in action," He chuckled, he was standing in front of me; his arm sliding around my shoulder.

"What do you mean? What happened to Sven?"

"How do you think she did you guys?" Train yelled out and then lanterns lit up in front of us.

I saw Sephiria first, Sven and then Eve.

"What's going on?" I glanced back up at Train.

"This was a test to see weather or not you are progressing and not wasting anymore time," said Sephiria in her most _excellent_ soothing voice.

"Gee thanks," I mimicked her exact voice, "did I pass?" Svens grin almost answered my question.

"Well you need more specific training; if Sven and Train attacked you with all their power you would have been dead. Your still too slow to keep up with a hybrid; let alone other types of Night World creatures. But, given the benefit of the doubt, you have defiantly improved considering the little time you have had to train and the fact that your human." there was a hint of approval in Sephirias voice that I smiled at.

Train let go of my shoulders and led me towards Eve, "What did you think little princess?"

"She has gotten a lot more stronger and faster on her feet; she still needs to be taught proper defences and attacks though," Eve mused and I took in all the criticism, mentally noting every bit.

"So all in all princess,"

"You passed the first part of training," Sven finished Trains sentence.

"And now on to the weapons?" I asked excitedly, both Train and Sven nodded in reply. I bit my lip to stop me from doing something stupid; like how I really wanted to jump up and down and hug everyone. Instead I simply smiled to myself- no body ever said it was bad to be proud of ones accomplishments

"Keep training hard," were Sephirias final words before she walked back towards the castle.

"Yeah we should start heading back too Rins," said Sven.

"Actually, I was going to talk with Rinslet for a while," Train looked over at Sven and he nodded, "Sure, Eve, let me walk you to the castle doors."

Train turned and looked at me once he thought Sven was out of ear shot, "I didn't remember Sven telling me about that last little attack," Train touched his neck.

"Wait, you didn't tell me to do that?" I asked confused, and Train shook his head, "tell you to act like a vampire through the bond? No Rins, why would I do that?" he asked me and a lump caught in my throat, but shrugged it off.

I had been so sure it was because of the bond. Just the feeling of pure rush felt so similar to our bond.

"So I did pretty good tonight, huh?"

Train grinned down at me, and words weren't needed for a translation. I suddenly felt like I was walking on air.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry we haven't spoken to each other Rins," his smiled faded and he stepped closer to me.

"Oh, that? It's okay, totally understandable. I mean, your busy, and I am too, so it's really fine," I lied. It wasn't fine.

"Yeah, I suppose," he mused.

It got quiet after that; as if we were waiting who would confess they missed each other first. Or so I had hoped that's what the silence was for, because I wasn't going to tell if he wasn't. Fair game in love and war.

"Lets go for a run."

"You must be joking, I'm exhausted," I stuffed my hands in my baggy sweat pant pockets, "plus, not all of us can see in the dark."

I watched his grin widen, "then I guess you gotta keep up."

"Don't you dare Train, you leave and I'm going -"

Two things happened in that second. One, I felt the bond open, it felt incredible. Like when you shake up a full pop bottle, and open it, all that carbonated sweetness bursting up and forward, taking over everything. I let it all seep through me, like standing under a waterfall. Then, through the bond, he said one simple command and I felt my body lurch forward.

_Run._

"T-Train I can't see, I felt him take my hand in his own and guide me. We headed for the forest.

"Rins close your eyes!"

"Are you crazy!" I huffed, and noticed we were heading towards the forest in the back, "what happens if I don't?"

_Just think about me Rins. _

_I always am_, I confessed, and close my eyes, trusting him.

Then I saw what he was seeing, through a some sort of bond trance, I was in his head. Seeing the night around us from his eyes. It took my breath away. Everything was lit in a soft golden hue being cast from the moonlight. Long shadows being casted along the forest ground.

_Open your eyes Rins_, Trains voice chuckled soothingly in my mind.

On command I did it, blinked and gasped. The way Train saw night was the way I was looking at everything right now. The way Train did. I shook my head confused and then slowed to a stop.

"How am I doing this?" I asked astonished. Train stood in front of me, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his chest, where his heart would be. I felt it thundering in his chest.

_We're in this together Rins. A team. _

"But how?" I asked again.

"Through the bond of course Rins. Your soul can see what I see; get into my head," he chuckled.

"But you had said we couldn't read each others minds."

Train took my hand and cupped his face with it, "I had just assumed it was a normal soul bond. Both of us didn't know what we were in for."

He left my hand there for a moment and then he turned away from me and began walking again.

"Right, aren't we sort of, uh, like shadow kissed, or death tied?"

"Those names give it a menacing title. We usually call them soul ties or red ties."

"Why? That doesn't make any sense, and isn't this a sort of menacing bond?"

"Red ties suit's the name. Legend has it that at one point all the bonds were symbolized by colors or auras; so witches could classify them. They only used the four distinct colors, which now represent the elements. White was tied to the guiding spirit; Yellow was tied to the god spirit; Black, or now commonly referenced as Blue, was the tied to the soul spirit; and finally Red was tied to the bonded spirit." Train paused for a moment and let me absorb everything.

"This is a history lesson isn't it?" I smirked.

Train smiled, "Do you know why Red ties are connected to the dead? Why you and me can go between realms?" he was asking me questions I asked myself every day.

"Uh, because their spirit tied to the living, which means they are spirit tied to those who are Red tied, because we are bonded to the spirit world, right?"

I heard him laugh then, "you catch on fast Rins."

"But I still don't understand. How can I see and talk to Andrew and Saya?"

"Because they haven't made the cross yet. And, like you already stated, your part of that world. And your energy makes them angry," he explained and something clicked.

"Angry as in, they want what I got?" I remembered my first nightmare of Andrew and Saya.

"They want exactly that Rins, and that's why you need to try as hard as you can to keep them away from you. Spirits attracted to your soul can do bad things to you," Train warned. I felt a ping of sadness for some reason. I felt like I would some how betray my brother and my best friend.

"Is that what you did?"

"All vampires can turn it off, their emotions. Not just me. But it's just this big lie, there's no way to turn it off," Train began to ramble and I detected a hint of regret in his voice. Regret for ever trying to 'turn off' his emotions off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as a topic distraction.

"You'll see," said Train as he turned around to face me, then in a blink of an eye he was behind me; his hands cupping my eyes. Then I felt his mouth at my ear.

He walked me like that, one hand across my eyes, his mouth at my ear and his other hand protectively around my hip.

I heard the sound of rushing water, it sounded like a little stream. Then he took his hands away from my eyes.

"OhmyGod," I breathed. There was a small back flow of a rushing creek nestled between the trees. Large rocks where placed randomly throughout the water that shimmered a gorgeous blue, almost sapphire.

"Train, this is beautiful," I turned to him, he had let go of me and was now standing beside me.

"I'm glad your fond of it princess," he turned his head to the side to look at me as well.

I smiled and looked away; anywhere but his eyes that were so gold and intense they made me shiver. I began to walk to the end of the creek and sat down. He followed and did the same.

We didn't say anything to anyone. Instead we just looked out across the small area of water. The moment was perfect. So perfect a part of me wanted and felt like I could finally admit to myself that I needed him, that even though I despised what he was. I loved him. A part of me loved him, and it was taking over the part that hated him for what he was.

Stupidly, I risked a glance. I just had to look at him in that moment. Train lifted his hand at that moment and my heart fluttered. He stroked my jaw line soothingly. Then he began to lean closer towards me, his head just barley resting on my forehead. I could feel him breath in and out, feeling each frustrated breath; I was well aware that I was the hardest temptation for him.

"Thank you for bringing me here," I said.

"Of course."

There was this moment between us then, the moment where we could just stare at each other, holding each others gazes. My breath quickened. If I leaned my head an inch towards his we would be kissing, I knew I should have move away, but I couldn't. This moment between us felt like a spell; and I didn't want to break it.

"Your still as beautiful as ever." A strange, but familiar voice echoed through the air. I held my breath, my body alert. That moment between Train and I, fragile and tenuous, was broken. Snapped in half and then vanished as if it were never there to begin with.

I glanced around the lit back water, and found a silhouette of a man standing just on the edge of the water nearly 20 feet away from us.

Train was up within a heart beat. And with movements just as fast as his, the man moved, now he was in front of us. I could make out what he was wearing just slightly. It was some kind of black suit, a dark shirt under the blazer. His hair was semi long, up to his neck in length.

"No need to play mean," he chuckled and I gulped wishing I could take away my hearing.

"Who are you?" Trains voice filled the air around us.

"Jenos Hazard," I whispered but Trains sensitive hearing could pick it up.

"Princess, I'm tickled with joy to be in your presence again," he bowed and I could pick up his features now. His dark eyes and pale skin.

"What do you want here?" Train asked.

"I just came to see the buzz going around about my girl," he chuckled, looked at me and winked.

"Your girl?" Train mused and glanced back at me. I shook my head.

"What are you doing here Jenos, no more games," I stood up and walked towards Train, standing beside him, arms crossed.

It was quiet for a moment and then Jenos laughed again.

"You didn't tell her?" he glanced at Train.

"Didn't tell me what?" I dropped my hands and glanced back and forth from Train and Jenos, "What is he talking about Train?"

With each passing silence, my heart dropped.

"Well, this whole situation is nothing but a game my dear," Jenos smiled.

"A game of poker. Luck. Who has the best game face. Train won this round though," Jenos began rambling.

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

Jenos smiled. "I'm talking about you, Rinslet."

"You don't have to die here," Trains cold voice cut through the air. And then in a moment he was behind him, Jenos being thrown to the ground without a mere hint of effort. Train already un sheathed his trusted gun, pointing it in between Jenos's shoulder blades.

"No!" I scrambled to the two men. "I want to hear what he has to say," I pleaded, touching Trains arm, "Please Train."

Trains eyes were in slits; and they were also so dark I couldn't make out their color anymore.

"What are you hiding from me?" I asked him and then he lowered his gun and stepped over Jenos, standing on the other side of him.

"What a naughty boy you are, not telling your bond mate of such big secrets," Jenos stood up.

"Shut up, tell me what the hell your talking about," I grabbed him hard by the collar of his shirt. He just laughed.

"Shut up and tell me, damnit."

"You're a sacrifice, Rins."

The voice wasn't Jenos's, it was Trains.

I let go of Jenos to turn and face Train.

"What did you just say?" My voice broke to a whisper.

"You wanted to know your part in this war, and that's is Rinslet. You're the perfect result of death meddling. Your exactly what Creed is looking for. He needs to drink every ounce of blood from your body and then rip apart your soul to become the Night Worlds first complete Hybrid."

I wish I could have said something. Instead I continued to stare at Train, hoping and praying this wasn't true. But there was nothing written on Trains face to confirm this.

I shook my head slowly, backing away slightly. My breathing started to get hard, ragged.

"No," my voice was barley a whisper.

"Rinslet," Train's voice was soft, silky and sounded so close. But it also sounded so far away too.

I shook my head harder, my cheeks stinging, my lungs aching. My legs began getting weak before they collapsed on me, landing on my knees in the soil. Train was instantly by my side, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, his voice cracking as he said, "Rinslet, I'm so sorry."

I almost thought he was crying; but I couldn't hear anything after that. I didn't want to hear anything anymore.

_You're a sacrifice Rins._

_You're a sacrifice. _

Sacrifice.

The world around me spun black.

**Authors** **Notes:**

There we have it! The reason For Rinslet role in our war! This chapter took forever to write, I wasn't sure where to stop and how much information to give. I really wanted Jenos to be in this chapter. I just think it brings on a new intensity!

For next chapter, look forward to; Rinslets reaction, how come the yearning to rip open peoples throats has suddenly increased? Who is on their side or not? And finally, will Creed show himself and make the first move?

All this next month!

Thank you all for staying with this series, the ending is soon coming, and chapters will be getting longer. You are all such troopers! And I really wouldn't be updating if it wasn't for all the fantasitic people who push me forward on here. You are all the best!

Until next time guys!


	12. The Parting

_Hey Guys! I am so sorry it has been such a long time! But I was working hard on this chapter, it was suppose to be short and I decided I'm going to put two chapters in one, just because I'm so behind! Anyways, this is a long chapter, so I suggest you grab something comfy to wear, sit in your favorite chair and relax, get wild with your imaginative juices!_

Saya stumbled into a large, marbled room; it was the only room in the entire castle that was decorated. The walls were grey-white and had lilies, red as blood with a soft pink centre, that danced around the walls, a teal green string going in and out of all of them. It was a grand sight to see and Saya prided herself for it. She walked over to the king-sized bed and peeled open the white veil surrounding it.

Asleep like a cat was Train.

She smiled to herself before gently tugging him awake.

"Princess? W-what's wrong?" Train sat up, wiping the sleep away from his eye, and then a thought hit him, "why have you come back here?"

Saya had been missing for about a week, with no alarm of her disappearance, Train could only discover it was one thing; "you were with Andrew, weren't you?"

She sighed, "Why can't you just understand? I want to be able to show humans and us can be together."

"You don't even care for him, why would you play with him as if he was your prey?" Train defended, raising an eye brow.

Saya broke away from his stare, "I do care for him."

"Then you have disgraced our kind. Married to me and in love with him? My father would have your head," Train said warningly and Saya smiled.

"I would kill him."

Something clicked in Train. He jumped up, grabbing his wife gently by the shoulders and bringing her towards him.

"Saya, this is not you. What has changed?"

She pushed him away, "How do you know this is not who I really am?"

Her push was hard; she was stronger than him because she was older than him.

"The Saya I know would never do this; she's not like this."

He tried to reach for her again, but she stepped back and lifted her eyes; they were a dark colour he has only seen on one kind of vampire and one kind alone. A fern vampire.

"Train, I am a vampire. I can be whoever I want to be." She giggled and then I woke up.

"W-what?" I said, lying in my big fluffy bed, staring up at the white ceiling.

I felt something warm at my cheek before I heard somebody whisper into my ear, "you need to learn to protect your mind while you are sleeping. Supernatural entities can get in there and mess with your thoughts, your dreams," the voice cooed and I realized who it was.

Immediately I sprang up and dug under my pillow, feeling for the cold, smooth metal I kept there…

"This?" Train held up my golden dagger in his hand. He was lying on my bed, and slowly propped himself up on his elbow.

"Get out of here Train. I do not want to see you." I spat, hoping it sounded acidly.

"Rins,"

"No, Train. You lied to me, led me on, betrayed me and stabbed me in the back. How could you not tell me about something like that?"

"Rinslet, please. I understand that you are upset, but I need you to trust me again. It was in the best interest not to tell you. It only opens up holes in our plan to kill Creed. Holes that he could figure out and use against us." His voice was sweet but firm.

I thought about it for a moment. What he was trying to tell me and in a way I did understand. If I knew then I could be a liability and cost all of us our lives. But what if it had more benefits then cons to us? I just had to think of something that could work as an alternative. Something Creed or Train wouldn't expect.

"How long have you known Train?," I crossed my arms. I needed more information, and I knew Train would give it to me. Or so I hoped.

Train was silent for a moment, "we are hoping that the only people that know are Sven, Sephiria and Creed. But then Jenos mentioned it, so we have to assume most of the night world knows."

"What are you going to do about him?" I asked and then added, "Is he a vampire?"

"He is in the Dun gun; we are hoping to get some answers"

A quick thought hit my mind, I needed to get down into the Dun gun's first and talk to him, and I had a funny feeling he wouldn't tell Train or Sven about anything. I took a deep breath in, "get out Train. I do not want to see you right now, so please, if you cared about me, respect what I say," I had to look away.

"Rins, you need to understand. I am here to protect you, I'm sorry I kept that a secret from you, but it was in our best interest. Rins, I care for you," in the corner of my eye I saw him move fast, and before I knew it he was in front of me, his hand cupping the side of my face, his gold eyes on mine.

"Train," I tried, but he put a finger to my lips, his touch silencing me. He leaned down so close I could feel his cool breath on my face, "Rins, please, the last thing I want is for you to be upset, I want to make it right and I will do anything," he begged. My breath caught in my throat.

"I just need some time," I looked away finally, catching my breath, then I looked back up at him, lifted my hand to his cheek. His skin was so soft, it was almost unbelievable. "You haven't lost me Train." I whispered, and his bright eyes peered at me and a small smile lightened his face.

There was that moment between us again that somehow left me wondering if he ever felt it too.

"Why did you show me that dream?"

"I thought you wanted to know my past," he was quick to reply.

I gathered my thoughts; there were so many emotions ready to attack. "I didn't need to know. What happened to you, I'm sorry." I whispered.

Train leaned down, his chin on the curve of my sensitive neck, "it wasn't your fault. It wasn't even Andrews; for years I blamed him, but it was only Saya. In a way she became obsessed as well, after breaking taboo and making Andrew an Upry, a part of her was different and that was the part that she let take control of herself."

"Train."

Ba-thump, ba-thump, ba-thump.

Slow, smooth pounds echoed in my head. They rung in a soothing tone, one after the other, slow and calming. I bit down on my lip and glanced over to see Trains head craned down, his neck bear.

"What is that?"

"Rins?" I silenced him with my hand, he tried to stand up straight but I pulled down with my other hand behind his head, tilting it back and letting his brown locks fall to the side revealing that soft, smooth path of flesh.

I licked my lips and swallowed hard, my heart picking up speed. My lips found themselves to Trains neck with ease and they lingered there for a moment until I swept down and gave his soft skin a quick kiss.

I heard a soft cry escape his lips, and smiled to myself, before teasingly nibbling. When my teeth grabbed a small chunk of flesh, my body went rigid, and my mouth watered. I could feel the blood flowing through his veins; I could practically taste it.

"Vampires have blood?" I questioned quietly, lifting my mouth slenderly away from his skin.

"Only the blood that we drink. It's not ours."

I licked my lips again, my mouth closing down on his skin again, "too bad."

I bit down hard and I heard him yelp, all I needed to do was break the skin and then..

"Rinslet?" I heard the door fly open and I threw myself as far as I could from Train, wiping my mouth and breathing hard.

"Are you okay, what's wrong?" Sven ran over to me right away.

"N-nothing's wrong," I looked away quickly and wiped my mouth one last time just in case.

"Princess," he leaned towards me.

"There's nothing wrong, see? I'm fine," I looked towards Train; he was still standing there, his hand on his neck. He was looking at me with those perfect eyes; those astonished eyes.

Sven looked behind him and then back towards me his eye brow raised, I looked away again, touching my necklace.

"Sven, we have business to attend to, your highness, if you would beg our pardon," Train was proper; he bowed silently and then turned swiftly exiting the room.

I shuffled my feet from under me while waiting for Sven to also follow Train out of the room.

_We will talk later, meet me in the court yard at 12 tonight_, was Trains only message through the bond before it snapped off.

I sunk into my bed.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I asked aloud.

I touched my pendant again, "is this your doing Eldan?"

It was quiet around me for a moment. I shuffled around in my bed, moving back towards the pillow, and putting my face into it...

"Why Princess, it's nice to see you," I heard a sinister voice, and I got up and jumped. off the bed immediately, unaware I had fallen asleep, "so sad and so alone."

"Who's there?" I yelled out, looking around. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"You'd be surprised," I responded, cussing in my head, I didn't know where Train had put my dagger.

"Creed wishes to see you."

I touched the door, "Yeah? Well tell him to be a man and show his face," The door opened with ease, once I was out in the hall I knew the passages to the Dun gun, I turned, ready to run when a pair of hands grabbed me, spun me around and hugged me close to their body, muffling my mouth. It was all so fast I could barely react.

"I already have," he led me back inside and closed the door. The man threw me to the ground and the blade of a sword was at my shoulder. My heart beat quickened, I had to think fast.

I did a quick scan around my room; there was nothing to help me in here, crap.

"Who are you?" I whimpered. I felt the cold metal touch my shoulder, I wore a fitted white tank top which offered no protection from the sharp blade slowly slicing into my shoulder.

"I wanted to see my precious sacrifice in person. Don't worry sweet heart you are not on my hit list today, Rinslet," the raspy but now familiar voice said.

I glanced up at the man standing above me. He was tall, slim and pale. He was wearing a long coloured duster, with fur on the shoulders. I couldn't make out his face, it was covered with shadows, but his hair was light, extremely light and long about to his neck or collar bone.

"How is the new Chancellor now a days? I hear he is to die for," Creed rambled, "but he just doesn't seem to measure up to one man."

I gulped, _Train, please, help me, I'm up stairs, Creed is here. Open the bond back up, TRAIN!_

Creed leaned down, grabbing my neck and pulling me to my feet, lifting me off the ground. I grabbed at his hands, trying to take away the pressure from my vital external body part.

"Give Train a message for me, Creed is ready to fight, and I'm ready to negotiate. Oh, and one last parting gift, Princess," he had a twisted smile, his eyes were sinister.

"If you dare try and run, I will kill every last person you have ever cared about. Don't make me mad."

I gasped for air, my lungs screaming. His hold tightened so hard that my eyes began to twitch violently, until they began to roll into the back of my head; everything began to fade black, but I hadn't passed out just yet. The last little bit of oxygen I had travelled through my body, and I felt one last blow of pain shudder through my body; the pain of my neck snapping back too far for the spine to keep up.

I almost flew out of my bed, gasping in air as if I had a bag secured around my head and finally took my first breath.

"Train?" I jumped out of bed and glanced around the room, then ran out of the door. Something felt dark; cold. I could feel the manifestation of a soul. I had to find Train.

I replayed the warning Sven had given me when we had gotten back to the castle more then a month ago; _ghost can manifest themselves, but they have to use energy that's around us. So if they manifest it leaves you feeling tired and drained, they will even pull some energy from things like nature, electricity - like your lights. But Rinslet, you cannot let them manifest themselves to you, it only opens up the Night world up to you even more - it opens Creed up to find you. Never let a spirit, especially a dark spirit manifest itself to you using your energy._

"Train!" I yelled down one of the long corridors before making my way to the grand stairwell which I flung myself down.

_TRAIN!_

I could feel the pull of the manifestation getting stronger, my body grew colder and heavier. I had to get to the dungeon, at least Jenos would be down there and hopefully Train and Sven.

To get down there, I needed the keys, and Train had kind of taken over the castle, so getting them would be impossible, thankfully, I had learned of ways to get down there from the old war days. Dad had secret walls that led straight through to the part of the dungeon that I was hoping they had kept Jenos, the same place they kept Kyoko.

I had to move fast.

Half way to the secret corridor I was huffing and puffing, my breath visible, the time was close and I refused to let it use anymore of my energy.

"STOP! Leave me alone!" I screamed, moving slow, heart beating fast. I had to calm myself down.

The wall had a small but sure lever, I just had to find it, push it and then shove the wall. I needed to put as little effort in as possible.

My head started to feel as if someone was pushing down on either side of it, I grabbed both sides of it

"Stop, you cannot use my energy," I said, shivering in discomfort, "go away."

I repeated this over and over again, until I felt the pressure lift. I opened my eyes and pulled the lever then moved the wall, it was as if it hadn't even happened.

I decided not to close the door, just in case. There was a long, lit hallway, that I would have to cross and then I would be in the North dungeon.

"Rinslet," I heard my name coming from the ahead of me, I peered down, the shadows were all long and I couldn't see who it was.

"Train?" I slowly proceeded down, for some reason keeping caution about me. My hair was standing on end.

"Rinslet, come here," I saw a figure of a man, I couldn't make out the voice. It could have honestly been either of the men I knew and I wouldn't be able to point it out.

"Who is it?"

"Please, Rins."

I inched closer and closer, the man was signaling with his hand, beckoning me to keep going. My gut kept churning and I knew I had to stop. But when I did, it dropped its arm and stepped closer to me.

I could swear on my life, the moment he stepped it felt like a tidal wave had just blown through me, I nearly fell over, and had to gasp for a quick breath. I looked up and Andrew stood in front of me. His usually jade eyes were now ringed red, his skin pale and just about see through.

I was going to scream but them something tight gripped my throat. It was his hands.

"Ughh, S-…Stop,"

I gripped his hands, attempting to pry them away just as I had before in my dream, my blood boiled and my heart raced.

"Creed sends me with orders that I cannot fail upon," his voice was dark, raspy. It didn't even sound like Andrew, it sounded like a dying old man trying to catch his last words. Or even worst, it sounded like a demon.

He squeezed harder and I opened my mouth to scream, only losing more breath quicker, I felt my feet lift off the ground and I held onto his arm, to support myself and keep some of the pressure off my neck.

"The survivor of death must die."

He squeezed harder and harder, I felt my hands go numb, then my legs.

"Creed must be in power."

I felt my mind go blank and then my arms fell from attempting to stop him.

"You will give yourself up to Creed. You will join me, sister. In death. And in hell."

My hearing slipped out after that. My vision became blurry and I could still see his lips moving, but I couldn't hear him anymore. I only remember thinking; thinking of Train, before my eyes closed shut. With the last of my power, I thought one last message before dying.

"_Train, it's over."_

Surprisingly I had never knew what death was like; even though I experienced it once before, I couldn't remember what it had looked like, or how it had felt.

The feeling of death was like this dark weight on your shoulders. It reeked of loneliness and abandonment. I felt something dark in the back of my mind that wanted to hate everyone in the castle for not running to my aid. But I knew I had to push it back, a part of me understood this feeling, probably the part that remembered dying. If I gave into that dark little voice then I would be giving up my humanity. It's what a ghost or a demon does when it has died cruelly. Instead of moving on like they should have they give in to the pressure and taunts of that voice.

"Ah, my sister," I heard Andrews voice - but this time it was actually his voice. It was a dark plane we stood on and you couldn't really make anything out, but strangely enough I could make out Andrews etched figure perfectly, even his hair color and his skin. That was just one of the strange things about death, I think.

"Andrew, why am I here, what have you done, Brother?" I spat his name out with enough venom he flinched.

"Rinslet, you did this,"

"No, it was you who did this. You, ever since I was young, wanted nothing but this, well you got it, are you happy? You took yourself to hell, and dragged along your baby sister. I hope your fucking happy," I never actually told Andrew how I felt towards him. He scared me, but I knew I shouldn't be scared of my brother. That would be wrong.

But what he did was more wrong.

Then he was standing in front of me, stroking the side of my jaw line the way he did when he was alive.

"My baby sister. I have done you a favor. Your soul can live in peace now, the living world is something beyond both of our reach now," I almost detected a smile in his voice.

How could this be Andrew? Death changed him in so many ways. A cold, empty shiver ran up my spine; would it change me like it had Andrew?

I pulled my face away from his reach, "how can you say what you have done to me is a 'favor'? I could have stopped Creed, killed him and protected the Nightworld and our innocent people, I could have saved them all."

"Creed is not the enemy, Rinslet,"

"He is, he wants to take over the human and Nightworld, kilingl everyone who is innocent of crimes. I could have stopped him. I could have -" my voice broke on me, I thought of Train and Sven, of Eve and Sephiria. All of their hard work put to waste.

It was silent on that plane of nothingness, until I heard a female voice - small and tiny at first but then it got louder.

"Rinslet?" Her voice was high pitch, she must have been surprised. She looked back and forth, from me to Andrew and then back.

"What's going on here?" she finally asked.

"What do you mean -?"

"You shouldn't be here."

I felt my body freeze.

"Andrew what have you done?"

Something trickled through me. It felt warm at first but then turned cold.

"Did you not see? How could you miss it! How could you bring her here!"

Saya was screaming now, she looked so pale and scared. As if she had just seen, well, a ghost. Somehow, I felt like I was physically sitting down, I saw and felt my hand move, slowly wriggling around my fingers, and then the other arm raising high above my head, stretching into the air.

Only, it wasn't me moving.

"Now, which one of you should I get rid of first?" it was Eldans voice that sounded out of my lips.

"How? How could you fool us?" Andrew asked, furiously.

"Ghost are easy to trick. Creed knew that all too well," Eldan said, gripping the cool metal pendant around her, or my, neck and swinging it around as if she was gloating.

"Creed?" Sayas voice chimed in, "you, your working with Creed?" she looked at Andrew.

"It was the only way to save us. I wasn't ready to die," Andrews voice grew cold.

"Andrew," Saya sounded far away, but she was only a couple feet away.

Before Andrew could get anything in, Eldan broke out into laughter, "Stupid boy! Do you even know who sent to have you killed? I feel sorry for you ghosts, you live in such a repetitive manner that you start to forget about the past."

"Think. Boy. Who killed you?" she asked, I could feel the amusement in her rise.

_Please don't hurt him, _I pleaded.

_He'll kill us, _was her only reply before she moved towards him with lightning speed, she pulled on a long glove, that had three of the five fingers covered. Then she reached towards Andrew, a light purple aura bursting from her fist, and Andrew screamed. Her hand went through him and she pulled him close enough so she could whisper in his ear.

"Think of the ones you love," she said.

"Please, please, protect my sister!" was Andrews last plea before Eldan ripped her hand out of his chest and he fell to the ground.

His body lay there for a moment before it turned a sliver color and began to scatter as if it was ash scattering in the wind.

I was left breathless. _You..You killed him?_

_He was already dead. Don't forget that._

_Yeah, but-_

"Now you," Eldan turned to look at Saya who was now on the floor, I hadn't heard her throughout the entire thing. She was on her hands and knees sobbing.

"What should I do with you?" Eldan stepped closer to her and Saya looked up, tears streaming down her face, "I didn't want any of this to happen. I don't know how we got pulled back here. Please, just take me back." her head fell back down.

Eldan knelt down, lifted her gloved hand and shoved it into Sayas chest, the purple aura firing, and then she pulled. Saya fell to the ground and disappeared the same way Andrew had moments ago.

I could hear myself sobbing inside the now quietness of my mind.

_Train is here, we need to get you back, _Eldan said.

_What did you do to them? _I was breathing hard, my chest had began to hurt.

_I sent them back to death. Creed pulled them out to use them to get to you; to do his dirty work. _

Before I knew it, something snapped and I gasped opening my eyes. I was lying in the dimly lit hallway, someones arms were around me, but I hadn't cared who's. I was too caught up in what had happened.

"Creed had warned me. He would kill them all. I didn't think he would put them through all of this," I said, my voice sounding unstable I grabbed at my holders clothes.

"It's going to be okay Rins, we can get through this," Train's voice cooed.

"It's all my fault. Train, it's all my fault Andrew was in such pain. Saya too," I couldn't suppress the sadness. It was all too cruel, the dead had already had their punishment but to put them through it all over again? It was just all too cruel.

I felt Train grunt as he heaved me up, turned and began heading back to the corridor, I could see where he was taking me through the bond.

"I don't want to go back to my room," I had to try and calm down. I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Where would you like to go princess?" Train asked softly.

I let the tears fall but I didn't make a sound, "the courtyard, where we were suppose to meet."

Train chuckled.

_You're just too much, _he said along with a mix of emotions that fell over me. Love just one of them. I automatically felt myself become lifted in a better mood.

"Eldan turned me, for a moment, but she did," I explained, "and Creed showed up in my dream. He said he is ready to negotiate."

Train moved fast, we were already walking through the large courtyard, the cool breeze just hitting me now.

"Eldan has been changing you this whole time, or so, that is what I think." Trains voice cut through the air.

"Is that why-" I stopped myself, I couldn't say it, something about it felt like a taboo. Instead I touched Trains already healed neck. I felt him nod.

"I want Creed dead Train," I said, my body suddenly feeling empty.

"So do we, Rins," he replied, we came up to one of my mothers favorite benches, it was made of the same stone as the castle front walls, but it was carved so delicately, you could see each etched line, there was a slight design on it, of a rose, just on the one side. Train knelt down and placed me on that cool slab of stone, and sat down, turning his body towards me. He kept my hands tucked in his own, they were considerably bigger then mine, and they felt warm.

"How did Andrew kill me? And then not kill me?" I asked, slightly confused at the chain of events. I knew how Creed did it; through my nightmare, in my head, but Andrews felt so real, everything about it felt so real. I couldn't figure it out.

"It was just a hallucination. You need to protect your thoughts Rins. Eldan can help, the change will keep things in, but it won't stop the supernatural from getting information from you," he explained.

"How do I protect my thoughts? How can I control that type of thing?" I asked, then quickly added, "How do you do it?"

Train thought for a moment, "I guess, it just happens naturally. A sort of vampire thing I guess," he shrugged.

I shook my head, _then how can I do it?_

Train smiled at me, "you're a smart girl Rins, you'll figure it out, sooner or later,"

I found myself smiling back at him. I glanced down at the bench, when memories started to pour through me; memories of my mother and I. It was when we first got the bench, her favorite spot in the entire castle, she would sit and sing to me and Andrew as children, we were very young. It was the day Father had sent us away. We were too young to understand at the time.

I frowned, "I hated this spot, I hated my Father. He ruined everything. While she was crying for him not to take us away just yet, he was throwing her down, ordering the guards to take us and then walking away. She is so smart, I don't understand how she could have ever, well, changed. She's just, not the same. She lets him think for her..She use to be smart,"

"You hate how she would stay with your father," he observed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You barley know her."

"How could I? He took us away from her when we needed a mother at the most vital times in our lives. She let him take us away She abandoned me."

Train began stroking my hands, his thumb going around in gentle but firm circles.

"You say that, but what else could she have done? Do you think it would have been any different then her own situation? She was, after all a princess."

I didn't like having reasonable arguments thrown at me, "are you saying I'm a hypocrite?"

"I'm just saying, you shouldn't be too hard on her, it happens to all royals, including herself."

"She could have interacted with me a bit more when I had returned to the castle, I mean, she acted as if I wasn't even her flesh and blood. Even now, I barley see her, but I guess it could be worst. I could have not been able to come back and see her, or she could have been killed."

Train looked up at me, "I was raised by the castle gardener. My mother committed suicide, my father killed shortly after by a hunter. It's not as bad as you think, being raised on your own."

"Oh," I suddenly felt stupid, "I didn't-"

"It's alright," his attention turned back to my hand.

"If you were raised by your gardener, how are you so polite and proper?" I asked, curiously.

"He was a worker of the family for years, when he raised me, he was very old, but he wanted me to grow up to be a noble royal. He taught me other things too, while we lived at my homeland. How to drive, how to treat people and so on."

"I-I'm sorry, you don't have to-"

"I don't mind," he glanced up at me, then away.

It was silent between us, but not an awkward silence. It was nice, his company was soothing. I was looking away from him, glancing up at the stars glittering away in the sky, but I had to look at him from the corner of my eye.

I knew right away, a part of me loved him, without the bond speaking, he was so handsome, strong, kind and strangely enough so different. He still had my hands in his.

Suddenly, I wanted to know if he had ever had this feeling with Saya? I wanted to know if he had loved her, because this morning, in the dream he made me see, it seemed like he really did love her. And I wanted to know about him and Andrew; why he was so against him getting so close to the night world. Was he protecting Saya? Or was he protecting himself?

The questions circled.

"You're right. I had fallen in love with Saya." Train broke the sudden silence, I flinched forgetting the bond had been open.

"For so many years, I tried to deny the fact that I loved her. After what she started becoming I couldn't admit it. But I know that I did."

"Oh," I didn't know how to respond.

"But, this moment, the moments that happen between us, being bonded to you, it's all such a new feeling. Something I had never experienced before."

I felt my body get hot, breathing slowly, not wanting to break the magic hapeneing between us. I looked up at him, his beautiful, memorizing golden eyes melting into mine. I wanted to sink into those eyes, just like the moment we had first lay eyes on each other – he left me breathless.

"I was protecting Andrew; I didn't want him to get involved. But, as you know, he refused."

"Train-"

"And I was protecting you. When you were small and living alone, I visited you a lot actually. You may not remember, but Andrew was gone a lot of the day, so I watched you. Watched you grow into this beautiful, smart, stunning woman. A woman who knows what she wants and who is stubborn." I heard a little bit of a chuckle escape his lips.

"That night you died, we had gotten notice before hand, Sephiria made the preparations. The first thing she asked was if I was willing to give my life up for you. And at the moment, I knew that it was what I would have done in a heartbeat." Trains hands slowly moved, climbing up to my cheek, pushing the loose hair around my face behind my ears.

"There was a time I would do anything for you," he mused, Train was close to me now, I could feel his cool breath on my sensitive skin, "and that clock is still ticking."

He slowly moved closer to me, his lips lightly brushing over mine.

I swallowed, my skin boiling and my heart beating so fast I was scared he would hear it.

Train didn't kiss me like that, though. Instead he turned his head slightly, looking up at the bright moon and the dazzling stars.

Still memorized by him, I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. He was so handsome; his high, strong jawline casting shadows along the hallows of his cheeks. Trains skin was light, and it looked, even felt, like cream. He surprisingly had longer eye lashes, but they created a dark, smoldering shadow over his eyes; it made him look mysterious, hot. God-like.

I couldn't help myself. Reaching out my hand, I touched his soft skin, my hand sliding up his cheek. He leaned into my hand, facing me again; his eyes were shining, those golden eyes drawing me in.

Impulsively, I ran my hand through his soft, spiky hair.

And then I kissed him.

We had only known each other a couple of months, but it had felt like years. Train kissed me back, it was chaste, and soft, his lips moving slowly with mine. I felt his hands cup both sides of my face and the kiss grew; in passion and intensity. He pulled me close, I was almost sitting on his lap, his body felt warm and hard against mine.

It felt perfect.

We just sat there, kissing each other, not touching or trying to rip each others clothes off. We were just a couple, sitting under the most extraordinary gift anyone could have ever given. Most boys gave the girl they liked flowers, chocolates even a ring. But not Train. He gave me the moon, the stars. He gave me the endless sky.

Train gave me infinity.

He had ended it, pulling away slowly, but stayed close. I could feel him rest his forehead on my own, our noses touching.

"This isn't some silly crush that I had the moment we met in the bar," Train whispered, but we were so close I could hear him clearly.

"That little girl, the one who could charm everyone around her with a single look. She was stubborn, refused to listen, but she always had good intentions. As you were a child, I knew that I wanted to protect you. It will always be you." Train laced his hand with mine. He hesitated for a moment and looked up from my hands. Those warm golden eyes surveyed me and something tightened in my chest.

"I watched that little girl grow into this beautiful, amazing woman, capable of doing anything she sets her mind to. She is still a little stubborn," Train chuckled a husky velvety tone, "but I will always protect you. I will always choose you, Rinslet." He slowly reached over, placing his large hand on my face and gently stroking the sides of my jaw.

I didn't want this moment to end. The bond intensified all of our feelings. It felt like I had walked through a tsunami, everything rushed in, fast and furious. I felt the bond pounding; like a heartbeat. Through the entire moment, I had not said anything. I let my feelings and our physic bond pour my heart out.

But I knew what was going to happen. I almost felt the snap before it actually happened. It was fast and quick, all the feelings that had felt so strong became fuzzy until they just disappeared. The snap against the edge of my mind stung this time.

The bond was gone just like that. I was suddenly aware of everything around us. The gentle howling of the wind, the rustling of the leaves and the heavy footsteps on the stone ground.

"Train! It's Creed, he is on the move!" Sven breathed.

Train stood up so fast I missed it, "we need to get out of here, where is Sephiria?"

"She and Eve are heading to the sacrifice grounds."

That word 'sacrifice' still stung, but I pushed the feelings away and stood up, "then we have to go. Now."

"No, we need Creed to come to us, we can't risk chasing him. He'll just use that to his advantage. It's one of his oldest tricks," Train hissed.

"I can't run, Train." I blurted.

"Rinslet, we can't have you stay here if he has sent for you. You need to be safe so you can make the change." Sven said.

"Does Creed know I'm a vampire? And what does changing got to do with any of this?"

Train grabbed my wrist and began to lead me out of the court yard, Sven following behind.

"Train, you're not answering my question again," I pointed out, he was stronger then me; he had years of experience plus he could probably lift twelve tons. Pulling my buck o'five body around was not a problem.

We were inside the dinning hall, where he sat me down. Train knelt in front of me, his hands covering mine just like in the court yard. I took a deep breath in, then slowly glanced at Sven. His face was almost expressionless – almost. I could see a hint of sadness and anger, they mixed together.

"I will wait outside," he excused himself, but I wanted to call him back.

Train took back my attention by pulling my arms slightly.

"Rins, for the sacrifice, there is two ways it can happen. The first way is; we can get Sephiria to place a spell of resuscitation on you before the ritual. But because you are super natural, odds are, the spell won't work."

"What?-"

"But the second way, is that you can make the change, and go into the sacrifice as a vampire. Creed does not know about that secret, he does not know you are a pure bred vampire. The way he must kill you would not kill a vampire," Train moved our hands, placing one of them over my heart, "he doesn't go for your heart in the ritual."

"But, I will still be semi-dead, won't I?"

"Creed needs other creatures from the night world. He needs one vampire to sacrifice, a witch to conduct the spell and you. Once you go down, he will begin to transform, and then we can take him out. Sephiria will take out his witch, Eve will be on the boundaries taking out what ever minions he happens to have protecting the area. Sven and I will proceed to kill Creed. But he will be stronger then us, and even if Sephiria could help, there is only one person who could kill him." He paused, his eyes that I remembered from the courtyard; those liquid, smoldering eyes turned to stone, full of seriousness and depth.

"Eldan, is the only vampire who can stop him."

"That's your ace?" I recalled from the cottage.

Train nodded, then stood up, pulling me with him, "which is why we need you safe, and why we need Creed to come to us. But not here. This castle has already lost too much."

We began heading out, Train pushed past the large doors, Sven just standing outside of them and he tagged along.

"Where are we going then?"

"I remember my homeland had caste a spell on the small valley of land around the castle. It was small, but worked for our property. It was a repel spell. It could read the intention of travelers or of night world beings, and if they had bad intentions, then they couldn't go through the town. The witches placed it because the valley was wealthy with gold and they didn't want people to take advantage of it. So they caste that spell." Train explained. We were already at the front doors, Sven ran ahead of us to his car.

"Is it still in effect?"

"We can only hope."

And with that Train pushed me into the car. Sven sat on the passenger side, and Train took the wheel. It didn't take him long to start the old engine before we were speeding off.

I was scared to sleep, scared to dream. So I kept myself awake by talking.

"You had mentioned Sephiria and Eve heading to the sacrifice grounds, where is that?" I had stretched myself out on the back seat. My head propped up by one of Eves forgotten black stuffed cats.

"Sephiria had a feeling that Creed would preform the ritual outside of the town in which he was born. She just wanted to get a feel, to see if there had been any restriction spells caste They should be meeting up with us later," Sven answered.

"Oh," I replied intelligently, "did you guys just leave Jenos at the castle?"

I was answered by silence. I sat up and tried again, "did you?"

Sven reclined his seat back, taking his hat off, "he found a way to escape by the time we got down there he was gone."

"Do you think he was with Creed?"

"Probably, but we can't say for sure." I found these answers, in a way, too nonchalant for the situation, but shrugged it off.

I glanced at Train, his eyes focused on the road, I had a funny feeling he didn't need to look to see where he was going. I settled with leaning over the back of Sven's reclined chair and playing with a loose stand of his soft silky hair.

"You guys never mentioned how you know each other," I pointed out.

"The typical way. Boy meets boy, boy saves boy, boy falls in love with boy," Sven laughed.

"Sveeny baby," Train joined in with his laughter this time too, giving him a silly nick name.

"I'm serious you guys," I reached over and smacked Trains arm.

Their laughter slowly faded, and I waited patiently.

"Train saved my life; then left. Then came back and did it again. It was always close by the town of Whittleton, so I asked what he was doing. But Train is stubborn. I had to follow him for days, prove I was 'worthy' of being his friend and gain his trust before he told me what he was up to."

Whoa. That's new. Sven having to be saved? "Saved from what?"

"The first time, I was just starting out as a vampire hunter. I went after an old Fern and they made me bite the dirt. Just as it was about to make the final blow, Train came out of no where; took him out in a single blow and burned him." Sven recalled.

"And the second time?"

"He didn't save my life the second time, I just saw him, followed him and found out he was to assassinate an entire pack of were wolves that had committed some horrible crimes, when I went to question him, some of the wolves he was assigned to kill surrounded us. I helped take some of them out this time, and right after he left."

I felt the air get serious. Train hated his past being brought up. I felt it chill my bones.

Laughing I said, "so this means you guys will be getting married soon, huh?" I needed to loosen the air.

I glanced over at Train, he was looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I raised an eye brow and smiled.

"No need to be jealous princess, we signed the divorce papers," Sven laughed.

"Too bad." I smiled. We continued on the road, I wasn't sure how long it would go down, so I had decided a nap was a good idea.

–

**SVEN:**

I could hear the soft snores of Rinslet in the back. I could also tell how hard she was trying not to fall asleep. She was scared of what was happening, but she did put up a good fight.

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to remember the way she had toyed with my hair. Her slender fingers touching me gently. I know these feelings were wrong. I had to stop them.

"You will take care of her, right?" I reclined the chair back up and took off my white blazer.

"Of course, Sven."

I turned, not wanting him to read the emotions showing on my face. I was, apparently, a open book. I blanketed her with the white blazer, she was curled up on the back seat, wearing her hair up, a fitting pair of sweats with a fitted white tank top.

She always looked so beautiful.

"So will you Sven," Trains voice cut through the air. I looked over at him, "you will protect her too. Always be there for her. I know you care about her and because you do, you will take care of her too."

I looked away out the window, I could feel a smile creep on my face, "yeah. I guess I will."

**RINSLET:**

I woke up to pounding on the car.

"What the hell?" I sat up, Train had the wipers on max but I couldn't see anything.

"There looks like an inn is up ahead," Train was nearly nose to nose, or glass, to the front window. It felt like we were driving at 5mph. I glanced out the window and noticed how fast the road seemed to go by, then checked the speed on the odometer. Nope. Train kept his good old fast speed.

"Are we stopping there?" I asked.

"We might have to, it's getting dangerous to stay on this road," Train pulled in quickly, there was a little shelter for the cars to stay under. Which was nice, I don't think Svens car could take much more.

Sven jumped out and opened my door, I grabbed his blazer putting it over my head and ran for it.

It was raining so hard, the rain pretty much piled up in between where my hands were holding it that it all fell through and onto me. Dropping and forgetting about the jacket I still ran for it, the rain stinging my bare skin.

We bolted through a set of doors.

"Oh my! Do you need a room?" A male voice announced.

"Yes, we do. For three if you can, luxury, this is a princess we are dealing with." In a flash Train was in front of him, I hinted compulsion laced in his tone.

"We only have single rooms available. Would you like three?"

Train hesitated for a moment, then looked back at Sven, "what do you think?"

"I would feel better knowing she's safe with us."

"A single room for three is fine," Train ordered and the gentleman reached for a key.

"Enjoy."

The room was small. Really really small. It was..well, just a room. A small tub in the middle of the cheap carpeted floor next to the bed and a bathroom to the left of the front door.

It wouldn't have been too bad if I had a change of clothes. But this was reality, no one gets to pack on a get away from the evil undead. I would have to either, stay in my wet clothes, or dance around the room naked, waiting for them to dry. I sighed.

Train and Sven must have noticed the problem as well.

"We will go get another room for ourselves, your highness." Sven bowed and began walking out.

I turned to face Train still standing there.

_I can't let you stay here alone. _

_Well you don't have a choice, I don't want to be stuck in wet clothes. Nor do I want you in the room while I'm naked. _I crossed my arm.

_I can't let you stay in here alone. _He said again.

I stepped closer to him, "Train, you can be right out the door. I promise nothing will happen. With both you and Sven here, I'm safer then safe." I touched his arm, "Please Train."

He hesitated only a moment before bowing, turning and closing the door.

_Don't worry. We have our bond. I'm safe. _I reassured him.

_I wouldn't be able to get there fast enough if something happened._ I could sense how worried he was.

I walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel and started to take off the wet clothes.

_You're a vampire, Not to mention one of the vampires with the oldest and strongest royal backgrounds. I trust that you could be here in a heartbeat. _I don't' know how I had suddenly grew so chummy with the Night world or with any of it's history. But ever since this ordeal I had spent more and more time in the library of the academy, researching and understanding the mysterious, yet elegant, Beau Monde.

_Rinslet..._I could hear him sigh.

I kicked the clothes around the floor to the far corner of the room; they had left behind this wet trail and something hit me; bending down I dug around my clothes for one of the golden stakes I grabbed from Svens pocket when he blanketed me with his blazer. I knew it was wrong, but something told me to grab it and take it with me.

Placing it under the towel I held it tightly under my arm. As I got up to leave the room, I glanced towards the mirror.

The towel I wore was a creamy color, darker then me by a couple of shades. My hair looked greasy when I took it out of the pony tail I had it in for the last few days. It had gotten somewhat longer then it was. It hit my shoulders now. I leaned over the sink, suddenly fascinated by my appearance. I hadn't noticed any really big change, but I felt different. My eyes were the same, large almond shaped. They had made me look exotic, along with my high cheek bones. There was a slight flush on my cheeks, and my lips were slightly rosier then usual. But I still hadn't really noticed anything that could make me look different. I noticed Sven looked at me different. Not just the way he use to when we were together and I was crushing on him, it was like he saw something different. A new Rinslet he didn't see before.

And Train too..He looked at me differently.

"You're an idiot, right?" I heard a cold familiar voice coo.

I saw her standing in front of me, she appeared through the mirror, through my reflection. The pose was the same, everything the same except for what she wore. And of course, her neck.

She had something prerogative on as usual. A black one suit, it had a halter style band, the fabric fell loosely on her, it must have been silk. The middle fell all the way down to her stomach; showing off the sides of her breast and her flat waist.

"How so?" I heard a bitter laugh escape my mouth.

"It's nothing about how you look."At this point, she, or I, leaned in and I was no longer sure who had control over the movements between us, "it's what you've become." she whispered, "they like woman who know what they want, not impulsive little girls."

I blushed, "shut up."

"Why so bitter towards me?" She cocked her head to the side, a grin on her face.

I gave her a fierce look, shook my head and turned away from my reflection.

"I need you to change me."

"I need you to be stronger."

"You say you want to help, but how can you be helping if you refuse to change me? You're a vampire, you can kill him. It has nothing to do with me," I hated how my voice turned bitter towards the end. I spun back around to gaze at her. She was giving me a knowing look, her eyes deep with secrets.

"I need you to be stronger."

"I need you." I pressed myself up against the counter, placing my hand on the mirror; she reflected my movement, "I need you to help save the people I love."

"You have no idea what will happen."

I thought about her words for a moment. And something came over me; I thought of Eve, Sephiria, Sven and Train. They were all about to risk their lives, right from the beginning. Plus, they had probably lived a long time too. I didn't want to have this guilt that I felt now build up on me if something were to happen; I would be the ghost haunting the next red bonded individual. Call it a change of heart, but the consequences, I no longer cared about.

"I don't care about what will happen, I just want your help."

I remember seeing one last knowing look from those piercing eyes before she disappeared, my reflection melting back into the mirror.

It was just me and the bond again.

"Well, that's help," I sighed, walking out of the room. Eldan just came and went as she pleased. It was starting to make me mad.

Cold air touched my skin, making me shiver. I had remembered it being so warm. Snuggling more into the towel, I walked over to the bath and sat down near the facet, the water poured out of it fast and it was only going to be a couple of moments before I could be in peace.

_You're going to have to teach me to turn off the bond for some peace, _I joked.

I got up and walked around the room, waiting for my bath to fill. Tucking the towel in between my arm I walked towards the bed and sat on it. It wasn't as soft and fluffy as mine, but it was pretty measurable.

Something cold touched my skin and my spine shivered violently. I jumped up, turning around, pulling out the stake from the towel.

I had a sudden realization that it was too quiet; the bond was shut off.

"Who's here?" I had the stake out in front of me. Glancing around I realized how it got so cold; the delicate window curtains were blowing gently in the cool breeze, the window unlocked and completely open.

"Rinslet," I heard a male voice behind me. It was husky, and had a flirtatious tone. I knew it could only be one person. Jenos.

I turned around, but Jenos had me pinned to the ground before I could get close to him.

"Train!" I yelled before he muffled my mouth. I felt his mouth close to my ear, "I'm sorry about this Princess."

He let go of me for a moment before placing a clothed bag over my head. I kicked around, trying to free myself, but almost instantly he wrapped something around my wrists, restraining me.

_Train! Jenos!_

I knew the bond was closed, I had only wished that it wasn't. I felt something sharp go into my thigh, and almost instantly my body went numb.

"Up we go," Jenoes mused, lifting my body off the ground.

"Tra-" I tried yelling again but my voice failed me. I heard the sound of rain pattering on the ground, then I heard the sound of a car door open. Jenos lay me down on the seat. The door shut and another one opened and instantly we were off.

"Just give it a moment princess, the medicine will kick in."

It did. Right after he said that my eyelids fell. I let the darkness around me consume me. Even though I was sitting in the back seat of a car, being treated like a criminal, I remembered what Jenoes had said.

_I'm sorry about this Princess._

The last thought I had was that I knew I could trust him.

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

You're all done? Still alive? I know it was really long this time, the next one won't be so long . anyways, just some notes;

The series is coming to an end! (OMG) I have all the rough drafts done it's just a matter of typing them up and editing! So probably another two or three chapters left and it's the end!

Another thing to note is that I had added a quick charcter change in the middle, it's from Svens prespective, and it's just to give you a taste of the final bit of the triangle.

Rinslet has to go through so much in a day, I would be exshausted 0 Anyways, this chapter really goes over some of the missing links that I needed and wanted to patch up, next chapter look forwar to;

Can Rinslet really put her faith in Jenos? After being sedated what happens after? Will Sven risk loosing his friendship with Train and his loyalty to Rinslet if he does not push his feelings aside? Creed is on the move, but will Rinslet have enough time to prove to her vampire that she is stong enough to make the change? And of she is, what is the consequence of Eldans help?

All of this and more in the next chapter!

Thank-you once more guys, you are truest of true readers, and you have no freakin' idea how much I love love love you guys for keeping up with tardiness! So just keep up with me, we have a little bit more of a ride to go and it's all over! I want to apologize to you guys also, my ideas are always all over the place and my rough drafts are the same, so information is randomly thrown all over the place, but thank god, university has changed that, somewhat! Just thank you for keeping up with me, I really really appreciate it!

Cassie 3


End file.
